MomoxFuyu Forever
by toadywoad
Summary: Fuyuki FINALLY finds out that Momoka likes him-and he likes her back! woo! But if they want to be together, they'll have to overcome kinappings, bipolarness, vampire clones, and much more. Can their love keep them together through the madness?
1. Fuyuki Finds Out

Disclaimer: I own nothing- if I did Fuyuki would cuddle Momoka EVERY EPISODE.

**PLEASE REVIIIEEEEWWWWWWW 3**

Chapter 1: Fuyuki Finds Out

(Fuyuki's Point-Of-View)

"Tama-chan! It's time to go!" Momoka, standing in the Hinata's doorway, called out to her tadpole pet.

"Coming, desu!" Tamama chirped, skipping to the doorway after saying his goodbyes to Keroro.

"U-um...Th-Thank you for having us come over, F-Fu-Fuyu-Fuyuki-kun..." Momoka bowed politely.

Fuyuki shook his head dismissively "_She's always really polite," _He silently thought "_, but her stutter is getting worse...I hope there's nothing making her nervous." _ (OH DEAR, YOU FAILINGLY DENSE BOY)

"It was nice having you over, Nishizawa-san." He smiled at his friend. Suddenly, and almost with – _poof! - _sound effects to match, Momoka's cheeks flushed a rosy pink.

"Uh...Um...Uh, Fu-Fuyuki-kun...?" Momoka quickly took great interest in her shoes, though they were stylish and cute and most likely cost the same as Fuyuki's own house, only looking up at Fuyuki in glances and snatches.

"Yes, Nishizawa-san?" Fuyuki prompted. Whatever she was going to tell him, it had her even more nervous than usual. "_It must be important..."_

"I...I...I...W-well, I...uuuum..."

"Oh, Hi Momoka-chan!" Natsumi smiled. She and Koyuki had finally returned from their shopping trip, and were carrying clothes-filled bags in tow. His sister's friendly smile faltered when she saw Momoka's entirely dejected, utterly defeated and thoroughly depressed expression.

"Are...Are we interrupting something?" The pink-head inquired, her tone suggesting that she already knew the answer.

"No..." Momoka shook her head. Despite her calm demeanour, Fuyuki could just glimpse the sadness in her eyes and on her voice. "No, it was nothing..._nothing important_."

"_It must've been,"_ Fuyuki mulled quietly "_, otherwise she wouldn't be acting like that, would she?_"

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, Fuyuki-kun." The blue-haired bipolar smiled; somewhat melancholy, already walking down the street, back to her lavish home. Tamama waved happily, big bug eyes scantly peeking her out of her backpack.

"Let's go in, it's freezing out here." Natsumi shivered against the cold winter air. Fuyuki nodded and followed his sister and Koyuki back into his house.

Leaning against the closed door, he mulled over what had just occurred.

"_Nishizawa-san really wanted to tell me something then...and it made her _really_ nervous. She looked so unhappy when she couldn't tell me...It must be something she can only tell me in private...I wonder what- _Wait."

Realization sparked through Fuyuki's brain like static.

"_This has happened before...This has happened _a lot_ of times before...Something...Something but really be bothering Nishizawa-san, and for a long time now! That's it. I've got to find out what it is, and help somehow. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?"_

Fuyuki lolled his head back, hearing a dull –_thud- as_ his skull collided with the wooden door.

"...Can't believe I never noticed it before..." He groaned "_I am so dense sometimes."_

Fuyuki resolved to find out exactly what was wrong with Momoka tomorrow. Even if he had to confront her during Occult Club, he'd find out; he'd help.

That's what friends are for. What _best friends_ are for.

Passing the living room door, Fuyuki overheard his sister's and her friend's conversation. He hardly ever eavesdropped, but Natsumi had regularly berated him into making it a habit now that the house was _'crawling with invading amphibian stupidity'_.

He paused to listen for Natsumi's voice to sound again.

"I feel really bad about interrupting Momoka-chan earlier." His ears snapped up at the mention of her name.

"Yeah...me too." Koyuki's voice barely muttered. "Oh, I hope she finally gets to confess to him soon!"

Fuyuki's brow furrowed. "_Confess? Confess what? Did Nishizawa-san do something?" _ He leaned closer to the door.

"Same here..." Natsumi agreed "But it's Fuyuki's fault too, I guess."

Curiosity turned to needing. _"What have _I _done?" _ His ear was firmly pressed against the wood now.

"I mean, can't he even notice that the girl likes him!"

Fuyuki's jaw dropped.

"_Loves_ him' is more accurate!"

The heat of a blush flooded his cheeks. His head span and his mind sparked with the concept, the mere possibility that the bipolar heiress could like him, _love _him- _LOVE!_ He felt his heart pound mercilessly against his ribs and it pumped more and more blood into his face, adding fuel to the now burning blush.

"Oh, wait here and I'll get that book for you, Koyuki-chan."

The voice was too distant to properly register in Fuyuki's brain. Not even her footsteps or the door opening or Natsumi's shocked gasp properly registered.

"Nishizawa-san likes..._me?"_

What did you think? The chapters will get better, i promise. I'm just terrible at writing openings.


	2. Mr Average

Chapter 2: Mr Average and Facebook. (disclaimer: NO, I do not own Facebook)

(Fuyuki AND Momoka's Point of View—they'll change in the paragraphs)

Fuyuki slouched in his desk chair; mind still reeling.

Momoka Nishizawa liked him. Maybe even_ loved_ him, if Koyuki wasn't simply exaggerating.

"_But_ WHY?" Fuyuki tormented himself "_Why would a girl like Nishizawa-san, a sweet, kind, funny, affectionate, caring, smart girl, with the most amazing future ahead of her and the world at her fingertips...why would she like an underachieving, unexceptional, uninteresting guy like _me?"

"A Mr. Average..." Fuyuki muttered, folding his skinny, un-athletic arms on his desk and laying his head down on them.

All of a sudden, he felt completely weary.

"_Do I like Nishizawa-san too?" _

The sudden thought made Fuyuki's eyes snap open.

"_Well...she is my friend." _Fuyuki decided to be rational about the situation. Get his feelings in order before he made any rash decisions that would only hurt him later.

Or worse. Hurt Momoka.

"_Nishizawa-san is my best friend; best _human_ friend...And she is sweet. And kind. And funny._

_And affectionate._

_And caring._

_And smart. _

_And generous. _

_And pleasant._

_And elegant. _

_And cute- she's _adorable.

_And pretty- she's _beautiful.

_And she knows a lot about the occult-_ _she comes to _every _Occult Club meeting! She takes me on trips to amazing places, finds books almost centuries old, painstakingly researches things I can't even find on the internet, just so we have something to discuss at Occult Club." _

Fuyuki found himself grinning lopsidedly just at the thought of Occult Club.

"_She's so dedicated to it...Occult Club just wouldn't be the same without her..."_

"Our little Occult Club..." It came out as a slight giggle.

"_I guess...I-I guess I do like Nishizawa-san back."_

"Yeah..." Fuyuki resolved, heart brimming with new, wondrous emotion. Or an emotion he never truly realized, or understood.

But now he knew. Now he understood. And his heart was swept up in it and flying out of his chest, to his head until he finally spoke it.

"...I like Nishizawa-san."

* * *

(Imagine you're using facebook chat~~~'cause these characters are- stuff in _italics, _with the name just ahead of it _is facebook)_

_Felicia Shion du Drakon: Have you told him yet?_

_Momoka Nishizawa: No._

_Felicia Shion du Drakon: ZUT. _

_Momoka Nishizawa: X.X shuup_

_Felicia Shion du Drakon: You have to tell him sometime_

_Momoka Nishizawa: DUH. _

_I'm not __**that**__ stupid._

_Felicia Shion du Drakon: ORLY?_

_Momoka Nishizawa: You may be in France _

_but I can still hurt you._

_Felicia Shion du Drakon: ?_

_Momoka Nishizawa: I can un-like your status._

_Felicia Shion du Drakon: 0.o"_

_You __**wouldn't**_

_Momoka Nishizawa: lol XD _

_Felicia Shion du Drakon: You could get someone else to tell him for you_

_Momoka Nishizawa: NO._

_That's the worst way._

_Felicia Shion du Drakon: whyyy?_

Momoka suddenly noticed a Chat box pop up onto her computer screen from Natsumi.

_Natsumi Hinata: __**DON'T**__ get mad but_

_there's a chance_

_a __**CHANCE**_

_that fuyuki might know you leik him._

Momoka's gut turned to lead.

"HOW THE HELL-?" Her 'other side' roared.

_Momoka Nishizawa: HOW_

_Natsumi Hinata: id like to say he figured it out himself, but he's not that clever._

_Momoka Nishizawa: ¬.¬ _

_dnt insult him._

_Natsumi Hinata: sry_

Momoka tried to straighten the fact in her mind.

"_Fuyuki-kun knows I like him...Fuyuki-kun knows I like him..._What if he doesn't like me back? _Surely this can't change _that_ much between us-__**MORON. It changes **_**everything!**"

Momoka desperately attempted to force her breathing back to its normal pace. She clasped her elegant hands together and squeezed until they stopped shaking.

Even as she typed, she could feel her bottom lip quivering nervously.

_Momoka Nishizawa: Fuyuki-kun may know I like him_

_Felicia Shion du Drakon: WHOOP ^.^_

_Momoka Nishizawa: Not whoop! _

_anything but whoop_

_Felicia Shion du Drakon: boo...why? and how did he fnd out?_

_Momoka Nishizawa: IDK! _

And that's when she noticed Fuyuki had logged in to Facebook.

_Natsumi Hinata: OMG he's online!_

_Felicia Shion du Drakon: OMG he's online!_

Momoka's heart felt as if white hot clamps gripped it when she saw yet another Chat box appear.

_Fuyuki Hinata: Hey :)_

_Momoka Nishizawa: Hi :D_

_Felicia Shion du Drakon: you __**have**__ to copy and paste your conversation with him :D _

_Fuyuki Hinata: I need to ask you something..._

_Momoka Nishizawa: ? _

_you can always ask me anything_

_Fuyuki Hinata: I know_

_but this is kinda...difficult._

_How do you tell someone that you like them?_

_Momoka Nishizawa: It depends, if the person likes you back or not_

_Fuyuki Hinata: Im pretty sure they do_

_Momoka Nishizawa: then it should be easy. Just wait until they're alone and then tell them. _

_Fuyuki Hinata: Thanks :) _

_Momoka Nishizawa: who is she?_

_Fuyuki Hinata: ?_

_Momoka Nishizawa: The girl you want to tell her you like._

_Fuyuki Hinata: How d'you know it's a girl? ;) _

_Momoka Nishizawa: 0.o" you're..._

_Fuyuki Hinata: NO. THAT WAS A JOKE ;) _

_Momoka Nishizawa: lol _

_Fuyuki Hinata: I'll tell me who she is if you tell me who you like_

_Momoka Nishizawa: You have to tell me first._

_Fuyuki Hinata: I'll tell you tomorrow._

_at occult club._

_I promise. _

He promised. Fuyuki _promised_ to tell her tomorrow. At their little Occult Club.

Momoka grinned so much she knew if anyone came into her room, they'd think she was insane.

But right now, she just didn't care.

She didn't care that the guards of the mansion were receiving orders only given when on the highest security level.

She didn't care that Paul or anyone else wouldn't tell her what was going on.

And she didn't care that, for the past three weeks, she felt as though she was continually being watched.

The only thing she could possibly care about was that Fuyuki had promised to tell her who he liked. And even though she didn't say it, she had promised to tell him who she liked.


	3. Snatched

thanks **Pride of VMMC **and **Kambanjo** for reviewing :) Pride: thanks for the hints, i see where i didn't get Natsumi's character right now, and will work on stuff like that. Kambanjo: I had a dream. I dream where...there was FuyuMomo fanfiction for all :D (really, there isn't that much out there at all!) so, yeah, i wrote this for fuyumomo fans! oh- and fans like Pride who like a good story :)

Thanks for the reviewws 3

Chapter 3: Snatched.

(fuyuki and momoka's POV will switch around each paragraph)

* * *

"So, contrary to now popular belief, vampires _are_ allergic to garlic, but staking them in the heart doesn't kill them; it only keeps them in place so the slayer gets a chance to...to..."

Fuyuki felt Momoka's gaze on his back. He'd felt it so many times before when he was writing on the blackboard of the Occult Club classroom- but like a fool, he dismissed it as her being interested in what he was saying.

But now it had so much meaning to it.

It made the hairs on the back of his neck prickle and an unusual heat creep across his cheeks. He desperately resisted the urge to look over his shoulder, to look into those big, shimmering violet eyes staring at him lovingly. Fuyuki guessed that those elegant little hands of hers would be clasped together, like they usually were.

"_She is so cute when she's shy!"_

"...to...uh..."

* * *

Momoka's heart felt like it had been tickled by a feather duster when Fuyuki turned to look at her.

His mysterious dark eyes immediately locked with hers. She wanted to break that lock so she could gaze at the rest of his face; his handsome jaw line, his wonderful smile, his perfect hair- but she couldn't take her eyes away from his stare.

"I...I'm sorry, I've lost my train of thought!" Fuyuki admitted, his intelligent smile merging into a somewhat goofy grin.

"-Staking them in the heart doesn't kill them; it only keeps them in place so the slayer gets a chance to..." Momoka repeated. She'd always remember every word from his gorgeous lips, spoken in his musical voice. She took every word into her heart.

"Oh-Th-That's right..." He replied "Thank you."

Fuyuki turned away again. Momoka's eyes widened as she noticed something.

"_Fuyuki-kun had been_ blushing_!"_ She mentally squealed "_He's shy_- _that's so_ _**HAWT." **_The sides of her hair flickered as they usually did when her 'other' personality hijacked her thoughts.

"It gives the slayer time to cut off the vampire's head."

* * *

The chalk began to feel awkward in Fuyuki's hand.

"_She said back to me _exactly _what I had said...she really listens to me."_

His grin grew on his face as he thought more about the girl sitting behind him, watching him write.

The girl who dotingly listened to his paranormal lectures that everyone else- even his paranormal friends!- thought boring and tuned out.

The girl who was still staring dutifully at him as he decided what to write next.

The girl who

was suddenly standing right next to him with that cute little hand of her resting on his arm- OH HELL!

"Fuyuki-kun? Are you alright?" Momoka's eyes were wide in concern.

"Hm? O-oh, y-yes, I'm fine!" He replied, trying not to be overwhelmed by the light, warm pressure on his arm.

"You were just staring off in space for ages...I was worried." She admitted.

"Thanks...but I'm fine." He reassured her.

"_How long was I zoning out for? It just felt like seconds..."_ He silently scolded himself "_But...Momoka-chan sometimes zones out for ages too...and looks really happy when doing so...does that mean...all those times...she was thinking about _me_?" _

Fuyuki looked down at her hand, still on his arm.

"Um...Nishizawa-san, about what I said yesterday...I-"

"Why are you kids still in here?" The teacher boomed, barging through the door "Your club was supposed to finish ages ago. Get out and go home."

* * *

"Oh...yes, sir."Fuyuki replied. Momoka snatched her hand from his arm as he moved away.

"_**Damn teacher..."**_ She mentally snarled "_**What Fuyuki was telling me was going to be important, you arse!**_"

They walked in silence through the corridors. Not an awkward silence but a...comfortable one. Momoka felt like she hadn't the _need_ to say anything, and wasn't waiting for Fuyuki to start talking either.

They went out of the main doors and felt the bite of the cold breeze against their faces. Momoka just noticed a discreet black van parked opposite the school, and assumed it to be where the bodyguards were posted.

Lately, the guards had been very cautious and closely...er, '_guarded_' Momoka more than usual. (Well, they _are_ bodyguards -_-")

But the guards, the school, the bitterly icy wind, everything just seemed to melt so far away when Fuyuki's wonderfully warm hand gently took hers.

"Nishizawa-san." Fuyuki began, with oceans more confidence than when he was talking to her before the teacher threw them out "I promised you yesterday that I'd tell you who the girl I like is."

"A-...A-and then I'd t-t-tell you who the guy I li-li-li-like is..." Momoka frantically tried to reclaim her voice as she melted along with the rest of the scenery to Fuyuki's unknowing charm.

"Well..." His soft fingers just slightly squeezed her hand a little tighter "Can you guess?"

"I...I could...But," All of a sudden, it became incredibly, ludicrously difficult for her too look at his face ",I'm scared...I'm _terrified_ that I'd guess wrong." She felt ashamed as she admitted it. But Fuyuki washed those horrid feelings away with a tender caress. And that super nova powered smile of his.

"You don't need to be scared." He said.

Fuyuki leaned just a little bit closer.

And closer.

And closer still.

"_His hair's gotten longer..."_ Momoka found herself thinking, as Fuyuki leaned in close enough that the very tips of his fringe lightly tickled her forehead.

He smelled like old books and printing ink; _he was that close._

Momoka had dreamt of this moment. She had longed for it since the day that she found she had feelings for that completely unremarkable, completely amazing boy named Fuyuki Hinata.

And now, it- he, was in touching distance.

But despite the dreaming, the longing, the hours spent imagining, Momoka could never- ever- have expected that what came from Fuyuki's gorgeous lips would strike her heart so.

"I like _you_, Nishizawa-san."

And she could never have expected what she had dreaded with every scrap of her soul, since she was eight years old, to have happened next.

* * *

She was very quiet for a heart stopping moment. Her cheeks her that fierce crimson colour Fuyuki expected they might've turned, but that just made her look even cuter. Her violet eyes sparkled as if they were about to break into floods of tears at a heart-beats notice. Her hand now gripped his even tighter; he could feel them shaking.

Finally, she spoke, and at the sound of her timid voice Fuyuki felt his heart fly out in relief.

"Fu-Fuyuki-kun...I-"

A black gloved hand clamped onto her mouth and jerked her away. Another unseen pair of hands grappled Fuyuki's shoulders and yanked him backwards. Momoka's hand slipped from his and he was left clawing at thin air.

"Nishizawa-san!"

Momoka's screams were muffled by the Kevlar glove. The black-clad figure's other arm wrapped around her waist and lifted her, feet leaving the ground. _He was carrying her away_.

The other figure was still behind Fuyuki, arms caught in a vice like lock behind his back. He tried futilely to tug away, to run to the other figure, to hit and kick him until he let Momoka go, to hug her with all his might and run away with her and keep her safe from these shadow wearing _monsters _that were tearing them away from each other.

_But he just couldn't break from his retrains. _

Momoka's violet eyes were screaming, pleading; _she was petrified. _

Then they turned listless and rolled back into her head. Her body flopped and became lifeless.

"_NISHIZAWA-SAN!"_ He roared, ripping his throat to a bloodied mess.

Shrieking pain ignited in Fuyuki's head as his arms were released, only to be struck on the back of the neck. He crumpled to his knees, watching helplessly through blurred vision as the figures- _the kidnappers_- carried Momoka's body into the back of a black van parked opposite the school, and tore down the road, wheels squealing hideously as they snatched Momoka away.


	4. WEAK

ahahah,**Pride,** that is an important plotline right there ;3 it'll aaallll be explained later, thanks to the detective skills of kero- i mean,Fuyuki :) (p.s. thanks for reviewing)

* * *

(fuyuki's PointOfView)

"-And...And then they drove off. And then you came..." Fuyuki explained to Momoka's trusted bodyguard/butler Paul, and two other police inspectors.

"Do you remember the registration number of the van?" Inspector Number One asked.

"It didn't have one." Fuyuki replied "Or they painted over it..."

"Did the kidnappers have any particular features?" Inspector Number Two asked.

"No- I told you; they were wearing masks."

"Do you have any idea where they might have gone?"

"_Of course not ._I told you- I only saw them drive down the street and then turn the corner."

"Do you think you've seen them before?"

"No. They were _wearing masks_. Even if I had seen them before-"

"So you _have_ seen them before?"

"What? N-no-"

"Why would they take her _now_?"

"How should I know?"

"Why were you so late coming out of your- what was it now- Cult Club?"

"_Occult Club_. We were just t-talking and lost track of time-"

"Why didn't you try to stop them from taking her?"

"OF COURSE I TRIED TO STOP THEM! ONE OF THEM _GRABBED ME FROM BEHIND_ WHILE THE OTHER ONE _DRAGGED HER AWAY_! I COULDN'T GET TO HER- I COULDN'T STOP THEM- _I COULDN'T STOP THEM FROM TAKING HER AWAY_- OKAY?"

"That's enough." Paul raised his linen gloved hand to calm the situation "Fuyuki Hinata-dono has also been put through a lot of stress because of what has happened. You are being unfair to him by bombarding him with questions this soon after the..._incident_."

Inspectors Dumb and Dumber walked back to their car solemnly.

Fuyuki and Paul were left standing alone just outside the school gates, silently watching the forensics team painfully search every scrap of ground for any evidence of any value.

Strangled words wormed up from the broken boy's heart and to his horse throat.

"I couldn't stop them Paul-san...I-I wanted to and I tried but...I _couldn't._"

"It wasn't your job to stop them." Paul answered, almost immediately "It was mine. It was my job to stop them coming _anywhere near_ Lady Momoka."

"But, who were they? I thought...I thought no-one could get past her bodyguards."

Paul's eye's turned hard. His mouth was a thin, grim line.

"That's...a need-to-know basis only, Fuyuki-dono."

"Convenient that I _need to know_ then, isn't it?"

"Fuyuki-dono..."

"Listen, maybe- I don't know- maybe Sergeant and Kururu could find her. Make a...a DNA tracker or something...!"

Paul looked deep in thought for a moment.

"Any decisions regarding this will have to be run by Baio-sama. But he will most likely be grateful of any help- extraterrestrial or otherwise...You may go home, if you wish, Fuyuki-dono. There is not much that you can do here."

Those last words stabbed at Fuyuki's chest like an iron poker. Reluctantly but painfully understanding, Fuyuki turned and made his way home.

"Fuyuki-dono!" Paul called "Not a word of this is allowed into the public or the media. Is that understood?"

It wasn't, but with the instruction clear enough, Fuyuki nodded and continued the slow trudge back home.

* * *

"I'm home-"

A flying hug tackle almost knocked Fuyuki off of his feet.

"Fuyuki!" His mother cried "A-are you alright? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"M-Mom?" He tried to detangle himself from the bear hug "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Paul-san called me just a little while ago..." Aki looked at her son "Oh, Fuyuki...I'm glad you're safe."

"Fuyuki!" Natsumi shouted, sprinting down the stairs. "Is it true? Has Momoka-chan really been..."

"_Kidnapped?_ Yeah." Fuyuki dropped his gaze. He was too ashamed to look at his mom or his big sister- he was too ashamed to look at _anyone_. "And I let it happen."

"Don't say that." Aki shushed him and pulled him into another hug.

The telephone suddenly rang, making Aki have to leave her son and go to pick it up.

"Hey," Natsumi tentatively put her hand on his shoulder ",it's gonna be okay. They'll find her, and she'll be okay. There wasn't much you could do anyway..."

"_I know." _Bitter, bitter rage mangled Fuyuki's voice into a growl "I _know _I _couldn't do _anything and I_ know _I _can't _do anything_. I know, alright?"_

"No- that's not what I meant." Natsumi quickly said "I meant that- these guys that took her...they seem pretty professional if they could get past her bodyguards...No-one would've been able to stop them if they were that determined. So, _stop beating yourself up_, okay? It's not your fault."

Fuyuki looked up at his big sister. His heart felt like a well-used punching bag, but what Natsumi was saying made it hurt...just that tiny bit less. "_Thank you, Nee-chan."_

"It's not your fault." She repeated, giving his shoulder a little squeeze "Come on, I'll make you some tea."

Fuyuki trudged into the living room and plonked himself down on the couch. His mother was still on the phone, speaking quietly. But he was barely aware of anything. The pain in his heart made everything else ebb away slowly, until the only things left were the pain and his tortured thoughts.

"_Momoka-chan's been kidnapped...Momoka-chan's been kidnapped...Momoka-chan's been-_"

He fiercely shook his head, desperately trying to dislodge the horrible gnawing thought.

"_Instead of focussing on the past; focus on getting her back!"_ He decided.

"I'm surprised it hasn't been on the news." Natsumi mentioned, pouring water into the kettle.

"Paul-san told me that I wasn't allowed to tell anyone." Fuyuki replied "I wonder why...?"

"Because if one person can abduct her- _anyone can!_ kukuuu..."

Ominous laughter drifted around the corner. And then Keroro and Tamama raced around that same corner, dragging a reluctant Kururu with him.

"Fukki-Fukki-Fukki- We're going to get Momochi back!" Tamama half yelled, half whined "We've _got to_- **GOT TO- DAMMIT!"**

"W-we're going to Tamama!" Natsumi, obviously frightened by the fluctuating personalities of the little tadpole, tried to calm him. It didn't work, of course.

"What did you mean, Kururu?" Fuyuki stared at the sadistic scientist "About if one person can..."

Kururu's glasses glinted in the light like a knowing wink, "Exactly what I said. When one person tries to do something, another person will be inspired to do the same. If the first person does it _successfully_, the next person will be even more determined to do it. Ku ku kuuu, it's the classic _'Jumping off a Cliff'_ syndrome! Didn't know it happen here on Pekopon though...ku ku..."

"Maybe, but I think you've got the saying a bit messed up." Natsumi mumbled, still trying to edge away from the fuming Tamama.

Silence caught the room as Aki cleared her throat to get their attention.

"That was Momoka-chan's father on the phone," She explained ",he's coming here to ask Kero-chan for help."

"Sergeant..." Fuyuki's eyes pleaded with his alien friend. "_Please_..._you have to find her. You have to bring her back._"

"Stupid Frog..." Natsumi's eyes glared threateningly at Keroro "I swear, if you don't do something to help..."

"I was going to, _before_ you got all stroppy!" Keroro squealed "Gero...We'll have to wait until Baio-dono gets here. Perhaps he has a way of finding her..."

"If he had a way, he wouldn't be coming to you!" Fuyuki shouted. Keroro's reluctance to do anything straight away tipped his temper of the edge "Stop stalling and being lazy arses like you usually are and build something to find Momoka! _Now!"_

Boiling blood pounding through his head, and the scorching pain still deep seated in his heart, were the only things Fuyuki was aware of. His rage at his lazy, good-for-nothing –friend, and his mourning for Momoka insulated anything and everything else.

But when the fury subsided, he became awkwardly aware to the eerie quiet, and everyone's odd peering stares.

"Fukki..." Tamama's voice was very quiet. And slightly frightened.

"The Captain's right..." Kururu snickered "If we make any rash decisions now, without asking the daddy, we could make a big stinky mess."

"That's..._sensible_." Natsumi mused "Unusual for you guys."

"Watch it, ku ku ku..."

"We should get back to the base." Keroro said, making a point of not looking at Fuyuki, which stabbed at the boy's gut horribly. "Make preparations for Baio-dono's arrival."

And with that, the frogs retreated to Keroro's room.

"Sergeant, wait!" Fuyuki chased after him.

"_Momoka-chan's already been taken, the last thing I want is to alienate myself from my best friend aswell!"_

"Fuyuki-dono...?" Keroro paused, looking back over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry...I-I didn't mean to yell, I just...just..."

"It's okay, Fuyuki-dono." The little green frog smiled. His eyes were so..._understanding_ and accepting, that Fuyuki felt like a massive weight had been pulled off of his shoulders.

"Um...Fukki?" Tamama piqued up "Just now...you called Momochi _'Momoka'_ instead of '_Nishizawa-san_'..."

"Oh...d-did I?"

"Yeah...why?"

"Hm- oh, yes, _why_ did you call her that Fuyuki-dono?" Keroro's warm smile turned into a mischievous grin, leering over Fuyuki.

"You can't deny saying it, 'cause I heard it too!" Natsumi called cheerfully from the living room.

"And me!" called Aki "There wasn't even a '_-chan_' on the end of it!"

"Um...uh...ah..._gah._" was all Fuyuki could manage out of his flustered mouth.

"That's not much of a reason, Fuyuki-dono." Keroro tutted. Shaking his head from the disappointment of not getting any good gossip, the froggie went back to his room. Closely following was Tamama, but he stopped briefly to look back at Fuyuki. He only just noticed the small grin the tadpole was hiding.

* * *

A few hours later...

Fuyuki was sitting at the top of the stairs, head in his hands.

It had been a while since Momoka's father announced that he was coming over, and Fuyuki had decided to wait for him so he could find out what he and Keroro were planning to do.

But, as the creeping hours came and went, he was left alone with his thoughts. And they refused to give him the slightest scrap of peace.

"_I'm so pathetic...I tried _so _hard to get away from that guy, to break free to help her...But I just couldn't...If only I was stronger...If I was stronger, I would've been able to save her...she wouldn't have been taken, she wouldn't have been thrown into that van..."_ Fuyuki's wandering mind lead him to imagine something a universe lovelier.

"_...she would be here with me, or we would be at her house...we would be sitting in her living room...we would be by a warm fire...we would be drinking nice hot cocoa...we would talking about the latest occult articles...we would be laughing and holding hands and cuddling and...a-and if we would be getting _really_ close...maybe we would be k-k-ki-kis...uhhh..._anyway_!...we would be.. ..._happy."

His head sunk lower. His hands slid over his scalp and tugged at his hair.

"_What if they've hurt her? What if she's still unconscious? What if she's a thousand miles away? What if we won't be able to find her in time? _What if she's dead?"

He groaned, a low, pathetic, mewling sigh.

"_Why am I so weak? Why can't a save her- save the girl I like...Why am I always having to rely on guys like Sergeant to do something for me? Why am I just so weak, weak, _weak_?" _

He drew his knees up to his chest and clamped his arms around his head.

He had to try and make himself as small as possible. He couldn't bear the thought of anyone seeing a pathetic cretin such as himself. If he could just make himself miniscule, perhaps he could escape the condemning glances and glares. But something as pitiful as himself wouldn't even be graced with any worthwhile human's glance or glare.

He didn't deserve it. He was just a weak little boy-

_-Ding Dong-_

Fuyuki's head snapped up.

"That must be Momoka's dad..." He mumbled.

He got up and went to open the front door.

"Come in..."

"Where are they?" Baio stormed into the house. His usually composed eyes were..._frantic._

"Y'mean, Sergeant? He's in the secret base down in the basement."

Without stopping, Baio raced down to the base. Fuyuki flinched when he only just noticed the two silent bodyguards follow him.

"_Well, he's here now, so we can start finding her." _Fuyuki felt a relived sigh wash through him.

A cold breeze drifted through the still open door. Just before he closed it, Fuyuki caught sight of the night sky. Of the opulent moon and the tiny pin-prick of stars.

And he prayed.

"_Please...where-ever Momoka is...let her be safe. Let her be somewhere that she can see the same stars as me."_

_

* * *

_

(momo's POV)

The cell they tossed Momoka in was about six by eight feet. The walls were rust coloured and damp infested. There was an off-coloured, defeated looking mattress dumped in the corner. The only light came from the thread-thin crack in the steel doorframe, and the tiny, tiny window in the far top corner of the cell.

Out of the window, Momoka could get just the slightest of glimpses of the night sky. Of the opulent moon and the tiny pin-prick of stars.

"_Fuyuki-kun..."_ She sobbed.

Chapter 4: WEAK


	5. Her rescue and his death

thanks for reviewing. **caitlin23164:** I agree completely. Fuyuki is the densest boy on the planet xD but i doubt momo will have the courage to randomly kiss him (despite our prayers). **Commander: **Will do! (but i thought her name was 'Oka'...?) bla- spelling. :(

Chapter five: Her rescue and his death

"Is it finished _now_?" Baio pressed.

"Ku ku kuuuu...a watched pan never boils..." Kururu replied.

Baio sneered, clenching his fists and returning to his hundred and fifth pacing around the lab. Watching Momoka's father act like this was almost as torturous to Fuyuki as thinking about her._ Almost_.

They'd been waiting and waiting while Kururu cooked up a DNA tracer to exactly pinpoint her location. Waiting and wondering and worrying. "Kuuu ku ku..."

"Finished _now?" _Baio out cried, new hope sparking in his eyes. Fuyuki didn't raise his hopes like Baio because he knew the scientists' sense of so-called 'humour'.

"Nope!" Kururu giggled.

"_Why not?" _Baio finally snapped. Fuyuki understood his reaction perfectly; having to wait and endure the scientist's sadism while his daughter was _anywhere_.

"I can only do so much with the _little funds _I have..." Fuyuki's head snapped up as he realized exactly what Kururu was hinting at.

"How much do you need?" Baio asked quickly.

"Ku ku kuuu, how much do you have...?"

"_Sergeant Major Kururu!_" The yell came from Keroro "How dare you! Momoka-dono is in serious danger, and we have to help rescue her! Money_ isn't_ a part of this."

"Sergeant..." Fuyuki stared in awe at his brilliant friend.

"_Hmph." _Keroro folded his arms and glared at Kururu "Now get back to work."

"Aye, aye..."

"This won't go un-rewarded." Baio promised "You can have anything you want. Just..." The controller of half the world's economy looked to be at breaking point "...Just_, thank you_ for helping me find my daughter."

"A..._anything...?_" Keroro's eyes glinted with delight.

"Sergeant..." Fuyuki didn't try to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"Sir." One of the stern faced bodyguards materialized from nowhere "Your wife has been located and notified of the situation."

"Located where?" Baio exclaimed.

"London, sir. She detoured from her journey to Russia to punch a man called David Cameron in the face." Crackling voices hissed from the bodyguard's earpiece "And kick a man called Nick Clegg in the shin."

"When will she be here?"

"Approximately eleven hours, sir. She accepted the pilot's offer of the plan journey."

Baio nodded, then waved the guard away. He folded his arms and lent all his weight against the lab wall.

"I should've been there..." He muttered darkly "When they told her...and when they took her..."

"Hey." A hand lightly grabbed Fuyuki's shoulder "It's late, you should go to bed." Aki told her son.

Fuyuki was about to object when the harsh weariness dragged his eyelid down. He nodded and walked to the lab exit.

"I hope I'm not intruding...but I could stay here awhile?" He heard Baio ask his mother "I just want to be here when the tracker is finished."

"Of course...And don't worry. Kuru-chan might be...uh, _special-_"

"KUKU!"

"- but he'll be able to find Momoka-chan."

Fuyuki didn't stay to here Baio's reply. His bed and the duvet and sleep were calling to him. And he convinced himself that if he slept for long enough, then this would all be a horrendous nightmare, and then the next morning he could wake up and tell Momoka that he knew how she felt and tell her how he felt. And not get her kidnapped this time.

* * *

The cell door slammed open, and a Kevlar-clad man marched in. Momoka's eyes snapped straight to the shiny scalpel in his hand. He grabbed her jaw in his free hand and forced her to turn her head. She tried with all her might not to let any whimpers or squeals escape her as he slid the scalpel's tip against her temple, drawing blood. When the glove roughly released her, the red trickle had reached down to her chin. He turned and marched straight back to the door, and Momoka should've stayed silent, she should've kept her big mouth shut, but she had, _had _to ask the question that were gnawing relentlessly at the back of her brain.

"What happen to the boy I was with?"

The kidnapper paused and turned.

"The boy at the school...Did you hurt him?"

The kidnapper was wearing a fitted coal black ski mask, but Momoka could see his shark grin smear over his face.

"Yeah, we did." He purred. "Actually, we killed him."

That took a moment. It slowly sunk in; at first, it lingered like oil on water. Then it spread like a plague.

"What?" Momoka said slowly.

The kidnapper shrugged. "That boy's dead. We slit his throat as soon as you were unconscious." His eyes glinted like a blade "He bled all over the ground...It was _gruesome._"

"No...No, no, no, you're lying, you're _lying, _no,_**STOP LYING!**_"

He chuckled dryly and left the cell. The sound of the closing door echoed like a closing coffin lid.

"HE CAN'T BE DEAD! **HE CAN'T BE!**" She screamed "**HE WAS THE FIRST GUY TO EVER TREAT ME LIKE A PERSON- NOT JUST SOME CEO'S DAUGHTER. HE WAS THE FIRST ONE TO BRING ME INTO THE REAL WOLRD- TO TAKE ME OUT OF MY PITIFUL FAIRY TALE OF A LIFE FROM BEFORE, KNOWING NO-ONE AND NOTHING ABOUT THE WORLD OUTSODE MY MANSION. HE WAS THE ONLY GUY I'VE EVER LOVED...**I WAS IN LOVE WITH HIM, SO HE CAN'T BE DEAD...HE _can't _be...I _need_ him...I...he can't..."

Momoka fell to her knees, wailing into her hands.

He was dead. She'd never see his face again, she'd never hear his voice again, she'd never get to hold his hand again, she'd never get to tell him how she felt—

She howled with the sudden impact. She'd _promised._ She'd promised to tell him how she felt if he told her how he felt. And he had. He'd told her he liked her- the only thing she ever truly wanted- _needed_, she had. For the spilt second before it was snatched away, as swiftly as the slit of a throat.

Her eyes blinded with the loss and sorrow and wretchedness and the rage. She glared at the steel cell door, willing it to melt off of its hinges, and roared "**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, ANYWAY?" **

**

* * *

**"Oshrio Yamada."

Baio's lip curled and his fists clenched as he spat the name.

"That's the bast- uh...that's the _person _that kidnapped Momoka."

"But, how could he get so close to her?" Fuyuki asked. The first thing he did when he awoke the next morning was find out as much as he could about who took Momoka. "I thought no-one could get past her bodyguards...even though Sergeant did...very often."

"Yamada _was_ a bodyguard." Baio explained bitterly "When Momoka was eight, she was kidnapped- for the first time...it was so random and sudden, I guessed that the kidnappers hadn't even planned it. Just saw a chance and took it...Anyway, Yamada was the first one to rescue her. We- at the time- couldn't thank him enough. We promoted him through the ranks, and raised his salary higher than ever before. But to him, it wasn't enough. He wanted to be hailed a hero. That wasn't possible. We couldn't let any word of her kidnapping go public otherwise-"

"-other people might try to kidnap her too." Fuyuki finished. His stomach was cold and dense.

"Exactly." Baio continued "Yamada became disgruntled and I fired him three years ago for drinking on the job."

"And you think it's him that's taken Momoka-chan?"

"I _know_ it is."

"SIR! Your wife has..." The door slammed open and in strode Oka Nishizawa. Fuyuki had almost been terrified the first time he met the world champion at street fighting, but now he couldn't have felt the slightest bit afraid- even if he tried.

Dried tears left streaks on her face, and her eyes were red. Her fists were clenched so tightly her knuckles were blanched white. In one hand, Fuyuki could just see a crushed scrap of paper. As soon as his wife was within arm's reach, Baio pulled her into a fierce bear hug. Fuyuki averted his eyes from the embracing couple.

"Baio," Oka finally spoke "This was at the mansion." Her hand slowly, shakily unclasped. Baio gently took the paper and smoothed the crumples out. His face sickeningly paled.

"This is blood." He whispered "The ransom note is written in our daughter's _blood_."

Fuyuki's heart froze. "_They've hurt her..."_ Was all he could think "_They've made her bleed..._"

" Ku Ku ku...founnnddd herrr..."

Everyone's eyes snapped towards Kururu. Behind him on the lab's giant computer screen was a map. In the centre of the map, a small red blot was flashing.

"PAUL." Baio called "Mobilize the troops. NOW!"

* * *

Momoka slowly knocked on the cell door.

No reply.

Momoka knocked again. The wound on the side of her head had stopped bleeding, but throbbed mercilessly.

A window opened up as the kidnapper on the other side of the door slid the panel open.

"_What_?"

"How much is the ransom?" She asked. Momoka had rehearsed the question several times, but her voice still cracked and sounded hoarse.

"Enough for a spoilt brat like you." The kidnapper growled. He paused but didn't close the window. "Nine-hundred billion."

"My parents will _never _pay that." She lied "So there's not much point in prolonging this. You might as well kill me now."

The kidnapper chuckled dryly "You serious?"

"You've killed him...so even if they do pay the ransom, I have nothing waiting for me...So you could just killed me now; I'd be grateful for it."


	6. Together

**Caitlin**: Haha-kidnappers are evil. Thanks for reviewing 3

Chapter six: Together

"You're not coming." Baio replied sternly.

"But I want to help you rescue Momoka-chan!" Fuyuki pleaded.

"Oka," Baio turned to his wife ", Fuyuki Hinata-kun wants to come with us to rescue Momoka."

"He's not coming." Oka replied sternly.

"You're not coming." Baio repeated.

"But I-"

"Fuyuki-kun," Oka strode away from organising the troops over to Fuyuki ",I know what it's like to have my child in such wretched danger and not be able to do a thing about it. If you come with us, you'll be in the same danger. And if I can do _anything_ to spare any other mothers that pain; I will."

Fuyuki was solemnly silent as she strode away again. Baio studied Fuyuki before joining her and the troops.

"Fukki...?" Tamama appeared beside him "You want to be there when they get Momochi back, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I don't see how I can go."

"I can help." The tadpole smiled.

"What? How?" Fuyuki looked over his shoulder and hushed "And..._why_?"

"'Cause seeing you there would make Momochi happy." Tamama beamed "And I promised her ages ago that I'd be her Cupid of Love!"

"Huh?"

"Okie-dokie; this is the plan!"

* * *

The midday sun poured through the window, but only illuminated a corner of the cell. Momoka lay in the cell's darkest corner, knees curled up to her body, resembling Dororo's trauma pose. They'd refused to let her die, so now she just had to wait to be rescued and face a free life without Fuyuki. She took solace in the fact it wouldn't be a very long life.

The metal window in the door opened noisily. A length of something was fed in through the hole. With a start, Momoka thought it was a snake, but as the light caught it, she saw that it was only rope.

"If you're so serious about killing yourself; go ahead and hang." The kidnapper snarled. Then the window shut.

Momoka didn't move for a moment. The moment of hesitation soon became stifling, so she inched forward towards the rope. Her fingers coiled around the frayed end; it felt prickly and stiff.

"_**Damn.**_" She cursed silently "_**I don't know how to tie a noose knot.**_"

Returning to her corner, she tried a few practice knots, some which were reminiscent of a noose but unravelled quickly. Other knots were either too lax or too small to get over her head. Finally, she managed to find a happy medium; big enough to get over her head but tight enough to compress her throat.

She looked up to the rusted ceiling to find somewhere to tie the other end. She was going to do this. She was going to kill herself. She was actually going to do this...

* * *

Fuyuki fidgeted until he was comfortable. Or as comfortable as he could be squeezed in between the columns of the coach seats. Baio had organised to take the troops in a civilian coach dressed up in football scarves and flags instead of an army tank so they didn't attract any unwanted attention.

Tamama's plan was to sneak Fuyuki onto the coach under the guise of his spare anti-barrier. And it was up to Fuyuki to figure out how to stave off pins and needles in almost every limb by being squished in between the seats of giant burly armour wearing troops, sitting on the hard floor during the over two and a half hour journey.

"_As soon as I see Momoka..._" He kept thinking "_I'll hug her, and cuddle her and I won't let her go...not ever. And I'll make sure the kidnapping jerks _never_ get away with this...A-an-and then I guess I'll cuddle Momoka_ _again..."_ Fuyuki became immensely grateful for the anti-barrier, since it meant none of the hardened soldiers could see his cheeks flushing fluorescent pink.

The coach rolled to a slow, quiet stop. Fuyuki peaked out of the window to see..._countryside? _And he could see the _sunset! _How long had the ride really been? How far away had she been from him? Fuyuki could only just catch a glance of a metal shed through the dense woodland.

Baio stood up from his seat at the front and went over the plan. Basically, it was to stealthily encircle the metal shed and then storm it. But Fuyuki wasn't listening. Eye's locked on the shed, the tiny cell that his Momoka was prisoner in, he was forming his own plan. He was going to do this. He was going to save her. He was actually going to do this...

* * *

"**What the hell?**" Momoka pounded on the door "**Is this a damn **_**joke**_**? There's nowhere to tie the rope! What the hell kinda good is rope if I can't hang it from anything?**"

...No answer.

The damn kidnappers didn't really want her dead. Of course, they weren't that kind. They just wanted to play with her; to _torture _her.

Momoka felt the shattered remnants of her heart break all over again. Balling up her fists to her eyes she sobbed and wept her soul out all over again.

"FUKKI- WAIT!"

Her head snapped up. "That was...Tama-chan's voice..." Not only that, but he called out _Fuyuki's_ name.

"**TAMAMA IMPACT**"

"_**ohhhh, sh-"**_ Momoka dropped to the floor, covering her head and neck with her arms as the lazer beam ripped through the wall.

Eye's squeezed shut; she heard breaking glass and tearing metal before the noise of the Impact faded away.

Only when she was certain it was completely safe, Momoka carefully opened her eyes and stood up.

Broken glass and half melted scraps of metal littered the floor. But a wonderful orangey light was pouring into the cell. The window had been completely destroyed, making a sizeable whole in the wall. She could see the outside, she could climb out of that hole, and she could run to Tamama and be free from the kidnappers, completely free...in a life without her Fuyuki.

She almost ran to the hole, but the horrible thought of being without him made her pause.

Suddenly, something cut off the light. It scrambled through the hole, and jumped into the cell, not even a metre away from Momoka.

Then she got a good look at it.

It was Fuyuki.

"Momoka-chan!" He exclaimed. His face was beaming gloriously; eyes bright and so full of impossible life. They dimmed just slightly as the pause turned into a painfully long silent moment.

"M-...Momoka-chan?" He took half a step towards her.

"You...You're dead..." She finally said, in something barely more than a strangled whisper "...They told me you were dead. They told me they had killed you..."

His worried face turned into a relieved half-smile.

"I'm not." He replied "They didn't kill me...They _did_ hit me on the back of the head, but I'm still alive."

Somehow, Momoka wasn't allowing herself to be convinced. Did being kidnapped make her cynical and disbelieving that the most wondrous thing could be true? Whatever had happened, she needed proof; of any kind.

Slowly, carefully, she raised her hand and gently touched his chest.

Beneath her palm, his heart pulsed. His heartbeat was quick, but it was strong and oh so brilliantly real. She guided her fingertips away from his heart, up to his shoulder, then his neck where she felt his pulse once more. It was beating even faster now. It may have been the bright orange light, but she could've sworn his cheeks were pink.

"You're...alive." Momoka whispered. "You're _alive."_

Fuyuki's arms wrapped around her ribs and crushed her body to his.

"Momoka-chan...oh, Momoka-chan...!" She'd buried her face into his shoulder and could feel him trembling. He was squeezing her so tight it almost hurt, and she wanted him to hold her tighter. He pulled away, but only a little. One arm was still around her body while the other hand cupped her cheek. Its warmth seemed to _burn_ her. His eyes were watering as they scanned her face. Then they settled on her temple, the open wound still painful.

Fuyuki's eyes darkened. He looked _angry_. _Really angry. _"They hurt you..." He growled. His fingertips reached to the cut. Momoka took his hand and pressed it against her cheek. Her heart soared watching his eyes soften.

"I'm okay..." She said "Now that you're here, I'm okay."

His arms released her so he could take her hand.

But she still had the rope in her hand. As soon as his fingertips made contact with it, his eyes widened and darkened all over again.

"What's this?"

Momoka stuttered and spluttered but couldn't find any words. How could she tell him?

"Momoka-chan, why is it tied like this?" Fuyuki teased the rope out of her grasp and glared at it.

Momoka didn't answer. How could she?

"Momoka-chan," He still held the rope, but he was now grasping her shoulders and looking into her eyes with such..._intensity_. But no warmth. ",what were you going to do with the rope?"

Absolutely no warmth.

"Tell me!" He shook her "What were you going to do?"

"N...Nothing..." She whimpered, looking away. How could she look at him? She was too ashamed "I wasn't going to do anything..."

"Honestly?" She felt his searing eyes on her "You promise?"

Of course she couldn't promise. Of course she couldn't lie to him.

"Promise me...Please. You weren't going to do anything stupid 'cause you thought I was dead. Promise-"

"**FUKKI, IF YOU WANNA GET KILLED BY SOME ANGRY KIDNAPPERS, STAY IN THERE AND HAVE A NICE CHAT,"** Tamama roared "**IF NOT, GET YOUR DAMN NICE ARSE OUT OF THERE!"**

"Wait...what did he say about my arse?"

"_I probably shouldn't tell Tama-chan so much about why I like Fuyuki-kun..."_

Fuyuki took one long look at Momoka. The he threw down the rope, gave her one last wonderful hug and the most gorgeous smile, before helping her climbing up the wall and out of the hole and back into her freedom. The full beam of the setting sunlight on her face greeted her and she couldn't help but think it of a good omen for her new, perfect future. Her future with Fuyuki.

* * *

Fuyuki smiled when Momoka was reunited with her family.

Her parents almost tumbled over when the scooped her into the fiercest bear hug ever. He almost thought he could see her dad crying. When Paul came close enough, either to check on Momoka or tell them to get to safety, Momoka detangled herself from her parents and launched a hug at the startled butler. If he hadn't known otherwise, Fuyuki would've assumed they were granddaughter and grandfather. He didn't dare say anything, though. He laughed happily when she picked up Tamama and cradled him like a baby.

He just let them be. Plenty of time to talk to Momoka later.

When he saw some troops dragging out the bound Yamada, his fists clenched. "_God, I want to punch that guy." _But all his bitterness left him when he glanced back at Oka and Baio. Out of anyone and everyone here, they had the most reason to rip Yamada apart with their bare hands, and Fuyuki expected them to. Except...they didn't pay the kidnapper any attention. They were too busy cuddling and admiring their daughter, and thanking god that she was finally, safely back in their arms. Taking their example, Fuyuki let all his anger and rage and murderous intent for the kidnapping traitor slide and got back onto the coach, taking the corner back seat where he could see everyone coming to onto the coach, and be seen in turn.

Hours dragged by. The coach stopped at almost every red light, making the trip even longer. Fuyuki propped his head against the window and watched as the clouds opened and rain pitter-pattered onto the window. And waited. And waited.

"_Momoka probably won't come to see me..."_ He thought "..._I guess she doesn't want to leave the seat by her parents and Tamama."_

"Fu-Fuyuki-kun?"

Momoka was practically back to normal. Save for the now stitched wound on her temple. Her hands were up by her heart, like always and she had the timid, cute air around her, like always, and her cheeks were crested with a light blush. Like always. Like she should be.

She looked so different to when he first saw her in that awful cell, pale faced and wide eyed, looking as if she'd see a ghost. Which she had done.

Fuyuki's guts writhed when he thought about how she must've felt when she was told he was dead, and what grim deed she was going to do with that noose.

"C-can I...sit with you?" Momoka asked.

"Sure." He smiled. The seat next to him was occupied by a giant soldier, snoring little and sleepily murmuring about a poodle, so Fuyuki squished himself into the very corner of his seat, exposing about half of the seat for Momoka to sit.

She squeezed into the small space, and Fuyuki wrapped his arm around her, holding her snugly to him. Momoka laid her head on his chest, still needing to hear and feel his steady heartbeat. But in doing so, she inevitably raised his pulse dramatically.

Fuyuki rested his cheek on the top of her head, the scent of her hair filling his nostrils, and grinned. He hadn't felt like this before-_ever-_and just the thrill of his heart racing by the simplest of touches was _amazing._ _Brilliant._ It was even more so wonderful because it was his best friend (human friend) who could make him feel like this. And because she felt exactly the same way; perhaps stronger.

"How're you mom and dad?" Fuyuki asked, after a long moment of pause.

Momoka nodded and made a cute little noise in response "They're...okay. They fell asleep hugging me...I escaped by replacing myself for Tama-chan." Fuyuki chuckled imagining their expressions when they woke up and thought their daughter had turned into an alien tadpole.

"...And how're you?"

Momoka didn't reply straight away. She shifted and looked Fuyuki in the eye "Better...Thank you for coming to rescue me."

Fuyuki gushed under her gaze "Your parents tried to stop me, but it was Tamama who snuck me onto the coach. And the one who Impacted the window."

"But you rescued me." Momoka nuzzled back into his chest and smiled dreamily. He would always be her hero.

She watched the streaking patterns of the drizzle on the coach window and sank further into his embrace.

Fuyuki watched her calm form for a while, and then found a thing to do. With his free hand (the one that wasn't clinging to Momoka's shoulder) he stroked the curly hair at the side of her head. He twirled it and curled it in between his fingers. He continued doing this for...he didn't know how long. Soon, his fingers just started moving by themselves, like an old habit.

Momoka must've liked it, because she didn't move away, just made another cute appreciative noise.

Another long perfect moment passed.

When Momoka began yawning, Fuyuki whispered in her ear "You can fall asleep if you want."

"Thanks..." she whispered back "...Fuyuki-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Before I was...y'know...You told me that you...you...l-l-like m-m-m-me..."

"Yeah...?" His grin was even greater now.

"Well...I...um, uh...I-I..."

Fuyuki held her closer, tighter. He wanted her to feel safe enough to tell him.

"...I l-li...like you too."

"...That's a bit of luck, huh? Otherwise Occult Club would be _really_ awkward."

Momoka giggled, letting her weary, heavy eyelids close and fall into sleep.

Fuyuki did the same, and they fell asleep together.


	7. Bring on Sunday!

Thank you, **CrazyYanmega, zxcvbnmem** and** PuppyLove12** :) Hate to disappoint, but you'll have to wait a little while longer for the kiss ;D

* * *

Chapter seven: Bring on Sunday!

This be a LOOOONNNNG chapter.(again, POV's will switch between characters each paragraph.)

"Fuyuki-kun...wakey, wakey, Fuyuki-kun...Fuuyuuukiii-kunnn..."

"Lemme try, Momo-chi..._**OCCULT IS DUMB.**_"

"GAH!" Fuyuki bolted out of his seat with a start. Tamama and Momoka were sitting next to him. Tamama snickered mischievously while Momoka frowned disdainfully at him. Her violet eyes then flickered back to Fuyuki. He blushed almost in synchronisation with her as their eyes locked.

"W-we're getting off of the coach now, Fuyuki-kun..." She shuffled nervously under his gaze, a timid smile on her pretty face.

"_So cute!" _Was Fuyuki's first thought "_She is just so cute. I wish I'd noticed it sooner...Ah well."_ He got out of his seat and followed Momoka off the coach, holding Tamama in her arms. All the soldiers had already dispersed to their new posts, but Oka and Baio were standing close to the bus, waiting for their daughter.

"I...I'll catch up to you." Momoka said to them. Baio looked as though he was about to calmly protest, but Oka quickly spoke before he could "Don't be too long." She then exchanged a hard, meaningful look with her husband, and then motioned for him to follow her back to the mansion with a quick gesture of her hand.

"Um, Tama-chan?" Momoka then looked down expectantly to her little friend.

"No! I wanna stay with you." He whined, his little mits clinging onto her blouse even tighter and burying his face into her arms even deeper.

Fuyuki half expected her other personality to spark and yell at him to give them so privacy, but instead she sighed, just a little, and squeezed him to her even more. She looked to Fuyuki and smiled, perhaps a little apologetically. They started their slow, sedate walk up the long straight brick path to Momoka's home.

* * *

Momoka wanted to hold Fuyuki's hand so badly; she even contemplated tossing Tamama to the other side of the grounds so she could have both arms free to cling onto him. But...the way her little friend sat in her arms and refused to leave...she couldn't push him away. Not after...not after he risked his life, risked being discovered, to come and get her. This kind of friendship at a time like this was something too important to cast away for a quick cuddle (even if it was with Fuyuki).

"_**Well, this is certainly a first!**__"_ She heard her other side scoff. She chose to ignore it.

All too soon, the walk came to an end at the front doors. One door was left slightly ajar, so Momoka wouldn't have to wait for the door to be opened for her. This type of scenario, the guy walking the girl to her front door before they share a sweet moment, it screamed to be like a romance movie or the end of a date, and Momoka was all too aware of it.

"_J...Just keep calm, Momoka!" _She repeated over and over in her head "_I-if Fuyuki-kun wants anything to happen, he'll make a move, I g-guess...__**Or we could make the first move**__, or we could just wait!"_

Fuyuki looked at her again with those eyes like a night sky, and she felt a half embarrassed, half joyful shiver ripple through her. And then he smiled at her, with that smile like perfection personified. _"Ohhh...That's just mean."_ How was she supposed to resist _that_?

"M-Momoka-chan," Fuyuki cleared his throat, as though he were screwing all his courage ",I know it's pretty sudden for me to ask you this...especially since..._y'know_...But, I was wondering...if you're free this Sunday...d-do you want to m-maybe..._um_..." His gaze dropped, his cheeks flushed a bright pink colour and he looked slightly like a little love struck boy.

"_He's just __**too cute.**__"_

"If-you're-free-this-Sunday-do-you-want-to-go-on-a-date...w-with me...?" The words were strung so quickly together, with such hasty emotion, it took a moment to decipher them.

"...I've been waiting for you to ask me for so long." Momoka whispered, slowly shaking her head in disbelief. That was quickly replaced with pure, wonderful happiness.

"So...that's a 'yes'?" Fuyuki grinned goofily.

"It's definitely a 'yes'!" Tamama chirped.

"**Okay, you need to be leaving now!**" Momoka briskly opened the door and threw the little tadpole a good distance inside the front room of the mansion. Regaining her composure all of a sudden, she turned back to Fuyuki adjusting her skirt and smiling shyly.

"It...It's most certainly a 'yes', Fuyuki-kun." She replied quietly. She could feel her cheeks reddening, almost as intensely as Fuyuki's eyes on her.

"Great! That's..." He let out a shaky, sort of relieved breath "...That's fantastic. I'll call you soon." He took a step to leave, then stopped and pulled Momoka into a farewell hug. She sank into his arms and leant her head against his shoulder. Being in his embrace already felt natural, comfortable.

"_So _glad you're safe." He sighed in her ear, making her heart flutter.

"_**So**__ glad you asked me on a date!_" She wanted to breathe back in his ear, but her voice had seized up the moment Fuyuki hugged her. Slowly, she felt him easing himself from their tight little snuggle.

"See you, Momoka-chan." He smiled, waving gently as he walked away.

"S-see you, Fuyuki-kun..." She smiled back, watching him leave, already missing him even though she could still see him.

Momoka calmly pushed the door open and went inside her home.

"So? So?" Tamama grinned up at her, shinning eyes eager for lovely gossip, completely ignoring the huge painful looking bump on the side of his head.

His grin widened to such an extent that Momoka was worried his mouth might fall off his face "You _did_ say 'yes'!" Momoka didn't know what gave her away; her fluorescent blush, her beaming smile...Well, it saved her having to say anything.

"What was that about?"

Baio stood at the top of the stairs, looking half-curious, half-concerned. Momoka just shook her head "Nothing, Father..." She half-sighed. She doubted her dad would understand...or react well if she told him she had a boyfriend three hours after being kidnapped. "I think I'm going to bed now..." Despite her lovely little nap during the coach ride, she felt completely drained.

"Alright, good night then." Her father replied. When she passed him on the stairs, he suddenly yanked her into a big bear hug "_I love you, Momoka_." He told her quietly. Guilt panged in her stomach. She felt so ecstatic, so pleased with herself that she and Fuyuki were now together, her mind didn't even wander to the small fact that her parents had to suffer through her being kidnapped too...Again. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, returning the hug.

"I love you too, Daddy." She replied, just as quietly. She was fighting back another set of tears.

Baio finally released his daughter. His eyes were shiny, watery. "Go on, then. Off to bed." He sniffled.

Momoka left quickly, not being able to bear the thought of seeing her strong, smart, always composed father break down into tears. Turning the corner, she walked straight into another vice-like bear hug; her mother's this time.

"Sweet dreams, my baby girl..." Oka said, just before releasing her.

"Good night, Mother." She couldn't help but notice that her mother's eyes were just as shiny as her father's.

Momoka walked away, but paused when she heard her parent's voices.

"Your eyes are watering." She heard Baio sniffle.

"Hay fever." Oka replied curtly, sniffling herself.

"It's _winter_."

"Your eyes are watering too."

"Hay fever really is terrible during winter."

She heard her mother laugh shakily, before everything went quiet. _"I'm _so_ sorry this happened again." _Momoka thought and then finally skulked to her bedroom.

* * *

"Momo-chi?" Tamama's voice came from the other side of her bedroom door.

"Yes, Tama-chan?" Momoka called back, sliding her nightgown on.

"...Can I sleep in your room tonight?"

"...Of course you can." She rushed over to the door, almost wrenched it open, and bundled him to her arms.

"Thanks, Momo-chi." He mumbled sleepily as she carried him over to her princess-sized bed and slithered under the heavy, cold duvet.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Tama-chan." She whispered onto the top of his yellow hat.

He made a whimpery, muttery noise "Promise not to do it again."

Those were the words her parents had used; the first time she'd been kidnapped when she was only eight...She'd broken that promise and knew she wouldn't be able to keep this one. But...

"I promise, Tama-chan."

_BEEP-BEEP._

"_My phone?"_ Momoka craned her arm over to her bedside table, patting her hand blindly on it, searching for her phone. Finally, she felt it and brought the screen close to her face, blinking several times to adjust her eyes to its blue glare.

_Luv U._

The sender ID was Fuyuki. Momoka just _stared_ at the text. Suddenly she felt Tamama's body shudder. The little tadpole was snickering.

"**D-Don't read my texts!**" She roared at him, shoving him out of her bed. Ignoring the -_thud_- and his yelp, Momoka's fingers moved like lightning, texting Fuyuki back.

_I Luv U 2. _

* * *

The next morning, at the Hinata house...

"Hey...Sergeant?" Fuyuki asked, pulling on his shoes and getting ready for a day of school. Keroro just passed him in the hall, and the question that had been nagging in the back of Fuyuki's brain finally had a chance to be asked "Have you...ever been on a date?"

"Gero?" Keroro blinked "Wh-Why-What kind of question is that? And why do you want to know?"

"I...uh, I kinda want some _advice_..."

"Advice?"

"I-it's fine! Just...Never mind."

"Fuyuki-dono...why would you want advice on dating?" Keroro smirked.

Fuyuki looked over his shoulder, making sure no-one ('no-one' being translated as 'Natsumi') was eavesdropping. He turned back to his frog friend, trying not to let the creeping blush rise over his cheeks, and spoke in a hushed, happy tone.

"I asked Momoka-chan on a date...and she said 'yes'."

"Well, of course she would!"

"Huh?"

Keroro sighed, almost irritated "Never mind. So, what're you going to do? Where are you going to take her?"

"I...don't know. Th-that's why I wanted some advice. What _do_ I do on a date? I have no idea..."

"Well, my favourite thing for a date would be a trip to the model shop!" Keroro beamed.

"...Thanks, Sergeant."

"Then afterwards, you two could go and build your models in the park, have a _'special moment'_ while you wait for the glue to dry, and then play with them!"

"...Thanks, Sergeant."

"You're welcome, Fuyuki-dono!"

"_I think I'd better ask a human._"

* * *

Momoka was startled by the sudden knock at her bedroom door "Yes...?"

"It's me." Came her father's voice "I just wanted to say...Your mother and I would prefer it if you stayed home from school today."

Momoka stared at her door, not sure what to say.

"Okay, Father." She finally replied, grabbing her phone from her bedside table.

_Wont be coming into school 2day. Sorry :(_

She sent the text to Fuyuki and was relieved when he replied back,

_Ok. C u on Sunday :) _

"_I wish I could go to school, just to see him. __**We could sneak out? **__Sneak...to school? __**Yeah, yeah, call me a nerd. But...**_"

Momoka's two personalities finally agreed on something. "_I want to see him!_"

* * *

"Hey...Saburo-san?"

"What's up, Fuyuki-kun?" Saburo smiled politely. Fuyuki had been lucky enough to catch him in the school corridor between lessons.

"Uh...well, I was wondering if you might be able to give me some advice...a-about _dating_."

Saburo's eyebrow arched in curiosity "You have a date, Fuyuki-kun?"

"Yeah...with Momoka-chan. B-but I have no idea what to do, or where to take her or how to act o-or..." Fuyuki sighed dejectedly "I want to make it romantic...but I just don't know what to do."

Saburo hummed, musing on the situation. "Well...Momoka-chan likes you _a heck of a lot_ already, so you've got an advantage there..."

"You knew that she liked me too?"

"Dude. _Everyone knew._" Saburo sighed.

"_People sighing at my density is fast becoming a habit."_ Fuyuki realized.

"Anyway," Saburo continued ",you want romance, huh? Hm...well, the funfair is in town so you could take her to that. The booths...the rides...the games...Almost all girls love that type of scenario."

"I guess..." Fuyuki mumbled "But I don't know if she'd be impressed by something like that. I mean, she's rich enough to do whatever, and has done a lot of stuff way more interesting and elegant than the funfair."

"Fuyuki-kun, Fuyuki-kun, Fuyuki-kun..." Saburo tutted, shaking his head "She doesn't care about how much money you spend on her, just how you treat her and how you feel about her and the time you spend with her."

Fuyuki felt a grin grow over his face "Yeah, you're right! Thanks Saburo-san."

"No problem. Just remember; pay the guy in charge of the Ferris wheel to stop the thing for a long time so you two can have a _'special_' moment." Saburo waggled his eyebrows.

* * *

Momoka couldn't help but stop, mid-step and halfway through the doorway, and take in the rare sight; her parents were sitting together on the couch, watching television. Well, her father's attention was diverted to his Blackberry, working even on his day off, and her mother was only half-paying attention from the way her eyes were glazed over and how she lolled her head on Baio's shoulder.

Momoka just had to pause to look at the..._the normalcy _of the situation. Normalcy wasn't something common for the Nishizawa family, and Momoka doubted it ever would be. But watching her parents, watching the world martial arts champion and the man in control of the economy be bored by television or be too preoccupied to watch television while quietly cuddling, watching her parents be so..._average_, it made her feel tingly and happy.

The second she cleared her throat, she felt all their attention snap from the television and the Blackberry onto her like a hammer striking an anvil.

"I was..." She began, before trailing off. "_**Come on! If we don't ask them, what was the point in him even asking us out?**__"_ So Momoka screwed up all her courage, gathering every scrap from every corner of her soul "I was planning to go out on Sunday...! I-if...if you were going to let me, of-of course..."

Both her parent's looked a mix of very concerned and very curious.

"Go _where_...?" Oka asked.

"I...don't know." Momoka replied. She felt like crawling into a hole already.

"Were you planning to go out alone or with someone?"

"I was...I was planning to go out with someone."

"With whom?" Baio asked, a frown cresting his forehead.

"_**Ohh, we are screwed...**__don't be like that...__**Please, like Dad is gonna let us go out on a date. We up for shizz up the proverbial creek and we threw the paddle at a bear about two hundred miles back...**__" _went through her head in a millisecond.

"With Fuyuki-kun."

Baio's eyes narrowed to knife-slits fatally fast "With '_Fuyuki-kun_'..." He repeated, too slowly to be comfortable.

"And you _'don't know'_ where you're going with him?" Oka asked.

"Um...No..."

"With '_Fuyuki-kun'_..." Baio repeated.

"Um...Yes...?"

Momoka knew it was bad when his fists clenched so hard that his knuckles blanched white.

"So...c-can I go?" She forced a smile, at least _trying_ to seem hopeful.

"Are you _joking_?" He exploded. His face was a dangerous crimson colour "We _just_ got you back! From _kidnappers._ So now you think you're going out? With _him? _Th-That _boy?_"

Dark Momoka took over, a slow anger welling up in her gut "_**'That boy'**_** has a name. He's called-**"

"_Fuyuki-kun, Fuyuki-kun_- Yes, I know the name well enough." Baio snarled "_That boy_ is all you ever talk about. It's almost sickening to hear you fawn over some lowly kid like you do!" His ferocity made her flinch away; she'd never heard his name be hissed through such an angry _sneer_. And by her own _father_, no less.

"You're not going to let me go, are you?" Momoka asked, not expecting an answer.

"Of course I'm not." He replied.

"Baio..." Oka tried to cut in. Momoka wasn't sure if her mother succeeded or not, she'd already fled from the room, trying _so _hard not to let the tears cascade out of her eyes. She felt as if she had been punched in the gut, as if her heart had been squeezed while it was still beating. She sprinted all the way back to her room, pushing past servants and blocking out their yelps of surprise and inquiries.

Finally, _finally _she made it to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her and falling onto the bed. She let the tears and the horrendous feelings pour out of her eyes. "_I...I don't want to tell Fuyuki-kun I can't go on a date with him after I've had to wait _so _long...I don't want him to hate me..._" She let out a forlorn whimper, grabbing her pillow and burying her tear-sodden face into the soft cotton "_I don't want Father to hate me either...I don't want him to hate Fuyuki-kun...__**He isn't '**_**lowly**_**'!**__ I just...I just...!_"

"Momoka...?" Oka's soft voice interrupted her thoughts.

"**Get lost!**" Dark Momoka roared, not taking her face away from her pillow. She heard the door open and her mother walk across the room, coming to a stop a few steps away from the foot of the bed.

"That isn't fair. You're mad at your father, not at me."

Momoka, still with her Dark persona in full control, slowly looked up at her mother "**So? You probably think the same as him. You think I shouldn't go out with Fuyuki 'cause you think he's '**_**lowly**_**'.**"

Oka took a long look at her daughter, before her eyes softened and she let out a sigh. "I don't think he's 'lowly'. Far from it. But I don't think it's a good idea for you to be going out on Sunday-"

"**Why the hell not?**"

Her mother sat down on the edge of the bed and Momoka, pretty much out of instinct, sat up and shuffled to be next to her.

Oka smiled affectionately down at her and started to stroke her hair. She didn't play with the curls at the side of her head, like Fuyuki did, so it felt..._different_ to say the least. But it _did_ feel nice to have her mother pay such loving attention to her, making her 'light' personality take control again. "Momoka..." Her mother cooed "Let me tell you a story..."

"_**Oh, bloody hell, here we go...**__shush you._" Went over in Momoka's head before Oka began speaking.

"When I was a little older than you are now, I wanted to go out on a date with this boy I had a crush on for..._ages_. But my father wouldn't allow it. He just hated the fact that I could love someone he hadn't picked out for me from his business friends. He thought he was below us and called him every hideous name under the sun...branding him a- a 'peasant' or 'urchin' and...and so many horrible things. But I still wanted to be with him. So do you know what I did?"

Momoka shook her head.

"I ran away."

Oka chuckled watching her daughter's jaw drop.

"I planned to elope with him. We were going to run away to a cute little seaside place and just live quietly. I had taken enough money out of my account so that we could live comfortably for the rest of our lives together and I was going to cut off all contact to my father. But..."

"What happened?" Momoka asked, totally enthralled.

"He was _sensible._ I liked him because he was so clever but after I told him everything I had planned and after I had packed my bags and met him at the train station...He told me to go back home. He told me that I shouldn't sacrifice my life just to make a new one with him and that I wouldn't be happy having to cut out my family. I yelled, told him I just wanted to be with him and didn't care what my father said...and then he dragged me back to my house. Literally-_dragged me_."

"I can't believe that."

Her mother smiled "But do you understand what I am trying to tell you, Momoka?"

Momoka shook her head again.

"Well...I had to run away to prove to my father that I loved this boy. And my father only started to consider accepting him when he did the clever thing and brought me back home. Now...your situation is very different to that."

"**How? Dad hates Fuyuki.**"

"No, he doesn't. He just hates the idea of losing you- to _anyone_. Even Fuyuki Hinata-kun. You are his little girl and we went through the worst day of our life when you were...Your father wants you to be safe, if he could he would wrap you up in cotton wool and never let you out of the house. Especially after what happened."

"He called Fuyuki-kun 'lowly'."

"Knowing your father, he probably thinks no-one is good enough for you. But that doesn't mean he is dead set against the two of you. Fuyuki Hinata-kun is a good boy, a sweet boy. He's kind and your father knows this, so do I. We aren't concerned about the two of you going out, just concerned about you going out this soon after what's happened."

"I can't stay trapped in this house forever!"

"I know that perfectly well, Momoka." She jumped at the sound of her father's voice. He stood in the doorway, arms folded, leaning against the doorframe with a very annoyed frown still on his forehead.

He spoke very slowly, deliberately "You call us as soon as you get there, you call us if anything happens, and you call us the second you're coming home. And you _will_ be followed by guards. You either agree to all of this or you're not leaving this house on Sunday."

Momoka felt her eyes widen "You mean...you're letting me go?" Baio looked away, his expression hidden, but obviously bitter. "Thank you, Father!" She raced to him, throwing her arms around him. The sudden action threw him off balance but he still hugged her back warmly.

"Thank you, Father." She repeated. Baio didn't respond, just pulled out of the hug and smiled at his daughter.

"_I just can't wait for Sunday!" _


	8. First Date

Seeing you guys reviewing practically _five minutes _after I put the chapter up gives me the warm fuzzies :3 And now! The chapter you have all (probably) been waiting for...!

Chapter eight: First Date 

"_Okay...! Today's the day! S-so all I have to do is _not _screw this up...Right..." _

Fuyuki groaned, letting his heavy head fall on his wardrobe door "I am _so_ going to screw this up." He looked at his reflection, he chose to wear a smart black dress shirt but with no tie and smart grey chinos to match. "I'm not too overdressed just for the funfair, am I?"

"Nah! Momoka-dono will probably be wearing a fancy ball gown anyway."

"S-Sergeant?" Fuyuki yelped, jumping back from the doorway where his froggy friend was standing "H-how long have you been standing there?"

"Not long- don't worry, I didn't see you undress or anything...Can't say the same for Kururu though..." Keroro mumbled. And then, in a very Keroro manner, he perked up and began beaming "SO! You terrified about your date today?"

Fuyuki smiled meekly "Just a little. I don't want to ruin it for Momoka-chan. Do you think I should wear a tie with this?"

"What colour ties do you have?"

"I've got...my red school tie, a white bow tie-y thing and...A green tie." He reached to the very back of his wardrobe to pull out the length of moss coloured silk.

"The green one." Keroro answered at once "You'll be fine on your date, Fuyuki-dono. I'm sure you'll have a _guardian angel _watching over you two young lovers, gero gero."

"Uh, thanks Sergeant." Fuyuki replied, really not liking the tone of his friend's voice. He shivered in an attempt to rid himself of the foreshadowing feeling clinging to him, and then grabbed his jacket and made for the door.

"Good luck, Fuyuki!" Natsumi called out before he shut the front door "God knows you're gonna need it."

"Gee, _thanks _Nee-chan!"

* * *

"_I'm finally ready!" _Momoka sighed happily. She'd chosen the casual look and wore a slim fitting, knee length, baby pink dress that had slightly purple sleeves adorned with pink, flowery patterned lace. "_Fuyuki-kun probably won't take me to a high-class restaurant or the theatre, so I don't need to wear a ball gown."_ She reasoned. And then it finally dawned on her. _She_, Momoka Nishzawa, was going on a date with _him_, Fuyuki Hinata. She was stuck between wanting to jump up and down with pure glee or just faint from it all.

She sighed deeply, leaning back on her wardrobe door and closing her eyes. "_Today is going to be so wonderful...Even if I do have to be followed by guards the whole time...Fuyuki-kun and I are finally...a-are _finally...!"

"Momoka?" Her mother strode into her room, smiling shrewdly "Fuyuki Hinata-kun was spotted on the security cameras by the gate. I hope you're ready...?"

"I am, Mother!" She replied, not being able to hide her massively happy grin. But seeing her mother reminded her of the question she'd thought of when she hadn't been able to sleep last night "Um...Mother?"

"Yes?"

"You know yesterday, when you told me about the boy you were going to run away with?"

Oka's eyes became a little...slyer "Yes...?"

"Well...what happened to him?"

Her mother smiled "I married him and then had the most wonderful daughter with him." It took an embarrassingly long moment for Momoka to realize that she was talking about _her father_.

"Y-you mean...Father was your first boyfriend?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Oh! No reason..." She mumbled, hurrying past Oka to the hall. But...perhaps her mother having such good fortune with her love life, marrying and having a happy life with her first boyfriend...perhaps it was a good omen for her and Fuyuki's relationship?

~_Ding Dong~_

"_He-he's here!"_ She sprinted down to the doors. Before she could even get her hand on the handle, a familiar, tall shape blocked her path.

"Lady Momoka."

"Paul!" Momoka grinned. She hadn't seen much of her butler lately, but knew that he'd been there. The tiny things were all how they should be; her hot water bottle was ready for her as soon as she was ready to go to be, her favourite foods were ready for her the moment she was hungry, everything was just right...proving that Paul was still quietly working away behind the scenes.

"You almost forgot you coat." He said, balancing the folder beige duffle coat on his arm. He spoke while helping her slide it on "I assume you know about the bodyguard arrangements for today?"

"Y-yes, Paul. I am to be guarded at all times."

"Please take into account that we are here to guard your _happiness_ as well as your person." Paul arched his eyebrow cryptically.

"What do you mean?"

Her butler turned suddenly towards the door "I do not think it is appropriate to keep Fuyuki-dono waiting at the door so long, especially after how long he has kept _you_ waiting."

"Oh! R-right..." Momoka walked over to the door, placing her shaking hand on the gold handle. She took several deep breaths, trying to calm her frantic heartbeat. "_Here goes...!" _Almost achingly slowly, she turned the handle and opened the door, getting a glimpse of her waiting boyfriend. She almost fainted from giddiness and the thought of the word...'_Boyfriend_'. It just fitted Fuyuki like a fine tuxedo glove. "_**Seriously? I think the word 'husband' suits him much better**__"__**.**_ Her other self chipped in "_**Either that or 'sexy beast**__- can we please limit our thoughts to something _decent _today?_ _**Spoilsport.**__" _

Inhaling and swallowing down all her trepidation and shyness, she opened the door completely, and saw the full, gorgeous view of Fuyuki.

"Hi Momoka-chan." He smiled wonderfully. He looked so chic; the dark colours made him practically ooze style and reminded her of the hero in a spy movie. Hell, he could sweep her off her feet and into an adventure any day! The ensemble completed with the deep green tie made him look so much more mature...and so much cooler. But of course, there is only so much further you can improve on perfection. And the outfit would've been nothing if it wasn't built up by his strong (in-an-un-athletic -kinda-way) frame, with his hands that Momoka knew were wonderfully warm, and his attractive face with those intelligent eyes and that perfect hair and those most likely delicious lips and-

* * *

"H...Hello Fuyuki-kun..." Momoka finally managed to say "Y-you look...amazing..."

"You look really great too." Fuyuki grinned, beginning to feel the heat of a blush rushing to his cheeks. She did look great: - truly amazing herself. The dress fitted her perfectly. "_Aw man, the first time I overdress for something like the funfair, she dresses really simply and prettily! Aw, I hope I don't look stupid."_

"Shall we get going then?" He asked, holding out his hand. Momoka looked at it and her eyes sparkled, making Fuyuki's blush grow even more.

"Y-yes!" She , taking his hand. His heart skipped a beat when he realized how perfectly their hands fitted together, so comfortable and soothing. Momoka's hand was soft but really cold. Her fingers curled around the back of his hand felt like delicate little icicles.

"You're freezing!" Fuyuki almost yelped. As they walked down the path, he gathered up her hands in his and began rubbing them together, massaging her fingers, trying to stimulate the circulation or pass on some of his warmth. He kept doing this until he was satisfied with the temperature of her hands "Better?" He asked, releasing one hand but still squeezing the one he had been holding before.

"Uh...huh..." Was the only response Momoka made. Her cheeks were pinker than her dress and her eyes had glazed over happily. Fuyuki couldn't help but chuckle at how out of it she looked just by him warming up her hands.

After she had recovered, Momoka asked "So where are we going, Fuyuki-kun?"

"The funfair." Fuyuki smiled "I thought that...that it might be romantic." He reminded himself to find a way to thank Saburo properly.

"Yes...that does sound very romantic..." Momoka sighed.

Fuyuki grinned even more. And decided that it would be best to ask Saburo for advice again in the future. "But...um, Momoka-chan?"

"Yes, Fuyuki-kun?"

"...Do you ever get the feeling we're being followed?" He gestured to the platoon of bodyguards, including Paul, walking about one metre behind them.

"Yes...I'm sorry, Fuyuki-kun, but my father insisted..." She looked away from him, and the grip on his hand loosened, just slightly- but too much for Fuyuki's liking.

"No! It's fine- really. I don't mind...I'm more focused on the fact that _you're_ here on a date with me." He said quickly and honestly. She turned back to him quickly, studying his face. Then she giggled uncontrollably, snuggling up closer to him and, Fuyuki was relieved to find, tightened her grip on his hand.

"Me too." She replied quietly.

"Aww..." "That is just adorable." "Didn't know Fuyuki Hinata-dono was that good with the ladies." Said the chorus of gruff voices from one metre behind them.

"**Zip it!**" Momoka roared back at the guards, then turned all sweetness and cuteness when she cuddled up to Fuyuki again.

* * *

(Pauly's pov this time!)

"Lady Momoka, this is where we part with the two of you." Paul said when they left the huge, ornate gates of the estate's grounds.

"What do you mean, Paul?" Momoka asked.

"We can guard your safety without having to stay a metre behind you at all times...and we have all agreed that you would be happier on your date if we kept our distance." Paul smiled knowingly.

"Paul..." Momoka looked at her butler, then shifted her gaze and looked at the other guards in turn.

"Thanks Paul-san." Fuyuki said gratefully. He tugged on Momoka's hands, leading her away.

Once the pair were safely out of ear shot, Paul turned to the group of bodyguards "You all understand what today's orders are, correct?"

"Aye, sir!" The guards replied in chorus "We are to defend Lady Momoka and Fuyuki-dono's happiness and ensure that their first date goes smoothly!"

"Good! Now, move out!"

* * *

(Keroro's pov this time!)

"You all understand what today's orders are, correct?" Keroro boomed.

"Aye, sir!" Tamama replied. Giroro grumbled and Kururu just chortled as usual. "We are to make Fukkie and Momochi's date as great as possible, sir!"

"Good! And if we ensure this is the best first date ever, then perhaps Momoka-dono will think of the best ever way to reward us!" Keroro laughed deviously. The Keroro Platoon, hidden under the guise of their anti-barriers, were grouped near the entrance of the funfair. There were decorated booths for food and games almost everywhere, and where there weren't any booths there were exhilarating rides, like small but fast rollercoasters. The main attraction was, of course, the huge Ferris wheel, with small colourful benches for couples to ride in.

"This is such a waste of time." Giroro sneered "How does our invasion have anything to do with their love lives?"

"Now, now, Corporal." Keroro tutted "If you're lucky, you might be able to pick up some good tips for when you and Natsumi-dono have your first date!"

"Wha-?"

"Ah, Gunso-san here they are!" Tamama exclaimed. The green Keron looked over his shoulder to see the close couple paying their entrance fee.

"Gero, gero...well, let Operation: Perfect-First-Date-For-Momoka-dono-and-Fuyuki-dono-And-Hopefully-We-Might-Get-Paid-For-It commence!"

* * *

(back to normal with Momoka's pov)

Fuyuki and Momoka walked around the fair, arm in arm. It was so much like a dream, she was certain that at some point she'd open her eyes and wake up in her bed. But she didn't. She just walked around the fair, admiring the attractions (as well as her boyfriend when he wasn't looking) and talking with Fuyuki, totally certain of the fact that this was the happiest day of her life...(so far).

"Hey there, young fella! Want to win your girlfriend a prize?" The voice of the man at the milk bottle game booth was directed squarely at Fuyuki. Momoka giggled happily at how obvious it seemed to be that they were now together. But Fuyuki probably wouldn't play; the game required good aim and a good throwing arm, two things he thought he didn't have.

"Sure!" Fuyuki beamed, completely surprising her. He was going to try and win her a prize...? From a game he probably wouldn't even enjoy playing...? She would've thrown her arms around his neck if he hadn't already picked up the sizeable, off-white plastic ball and aimed it at a stack of milk bottles.

* * *

"Sergeant Major!" Keroro hissed "Have you got it ready?" They had been following Fuyuki and Momoka through the entire fair, ready and waiting for a moment like this.

"Ku ku ku...The Perfect-Aim-And-Power-atron is powered up and roaring to go." Kururu sniggered, handing Keroro a small metal box with an antennae. "Point this at the bottle stack, and the whole thing will fall over with the slightest tap. Ku ku ku, Fuyuki Hinata will win for sure, despite his crappyness at sports."

"Perfect!" Keroro pointed the invention at the stack and pressed the comically oversized button. Translucent waves wobbled through the air and vibrated into the glass of the buttons.

* * *

"Have you got it ready?" Paul whispered. He and the other guards were hiding (not-so-subtly) around the corner of the row of booths.

"Yes sir!" One guard pulled out a small metal box with an antennae "This machine that the scientists' have cooked up will increased the power of the ball, meaning however hard (or not) Fuyuki-dono throws the ball, it will most definitely knock over the stack, sir!"

"Excellent!" Paul took the gadget and aimed it at the ball in Fuyuki's hand. He pressed the stylishly small button and translucent waves sped through the air towards the ball.

* * *

Fuyuki tossed the ball at the stack of milk bottles, not expecting to even hit it. Suddenly, he felt the ball whizz away from his fingertips and in the blink of an eye, he saw _every_ stack of bottles on the shelf shudder violently before tumbling down and each bottle shattering into thousands of sharp pieces.

"Did...did_ I_ do that?" He squeaked.

"Fuyuki-kun...that was just_ amazing_!" Momoka cried out. Fuyuki was almost knocked over when she threw herself at him, arms around his shoulders.

He tentatively put his arms around her in return "Th-thanks Momoka-chan." He whispered in her ear "I...I was only able to do it because it was for _you_." Her arms squeezing around him even more was a pretty good indication that his trailing through the best website in japan for pick up lines was time well spent.

"Gr...Grand Prize!" The booth man stammered, in as much shock as Fuyuki was. He reached to the ceiling and brought down a huge yellow rabbit/elephant plush toy "Looks like you're girlfriend will be taking home Wumpsy-san!"

"Great! But...uh...can we change the name at all?"

"NO. He is called _Wumpsy-san._"

"Ooookay then." Fuyuki untangled himself from Momoka and took the giant rabbity-elephanty thing. He smiled gently and handed her the plushie "Here you are, Momoka-chan."

"Ohh, thank you Fuyuki-kun." She sighed, blushing lightly and took it. She had to stretch her arms around just so they met on Wumpsy-san's squidgy midriff. After managing it awkwardly for a short while, she was finally able to tuck it under her left arm, and had her right arm free to hang on Fuyuki's arm.

They walked around the fair a little more but didn't play any other games, Fuyuki didn't think Momoka could carry any more stuffed toys. After a while, his stomach started to rouse and grumble because of some sweet scent floating through the air. He titled his head up and sniffed, twitching his nose, trying to pinpoint the source of the delectable smell.

"Fuyuki-kun...?" Momoka asked, most likely curious as to why he was acting oddly.

"Hey, are you hungry?"

"...A little, yeah."

Fuyuki nodded his head in gesture to a nearby stall "Do you want to get some cotton candy?"

"Sure, I love cotton candy!"

* * *

"**Grrr! I want cotton candy!**" Tamama grunted.

"Calm down, Private." Keroro shushed him. He peaked around the corner of the cotton candy vendor. Fuyuki had paid for two sticks with giant puffy pink clouds on and took them over to the bench where Momoka was waiting contently. The two sat closely and talked and joked as they ate.

"They're...actually a pretty cute couple." Giroro said, incredibly uncharacteristically. So uncharacteristically in fact, that the whole platoon whipped their head round to gawp at the soldier. "Wh-_What_?" Giroro flinched away from their stares "Just because I like fighting doesn't mean I can't appreciate romance!"

"You're just imaging you and Natsumi in their place instead, ku ku!"

"N-n-no I'm not!"

"Ahhh! They've almost run outta cotton candy!" Tamama suddenly shrieked. And the couple were, in the short time of seeing just how red a red Keronian could be elapsed they were now down to picking off small pink wisps from the wooden sticks. "Th-this is terrible! If they run out, the whole date will be ruined!"

"M...maybe from _your_ point of view, Tamama," Keroro tried to bat away the sweatdrop at the side of his head ",but I don't think that'll effect Fuyuki-dono and Momoka-dono as much."

"**Of course it will!**" Tamama roared "**A date without sweet treats is like a...a...a tango without **_**passion!**_** Luckily, I had Kururu make this for me!**" The hyper Keronain pulled out a big gun like gadget "**Behold the 'Never-Run-Out-Of-Candy-And-Spoil-An-Otherwise-Perfect-Day-a-go-go!**"

"_...'-go-go'?_ Honestly, Kururu?"

"KUKU!"

Without hesitation , Tamama aimed at the cotton candy machine and pulled the trigger.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?"

Momoka's head snapped up at the sound of the commotion. The cotton candy machine was...well, she couldn't even _see_ the cotton candy machine any more. A giant, mutant fuzz cloud of varying shades of pink had swallowed the booth and was creeping sinisterly towards the bench they were sitting on.

"What is _that?_" Momoka was pulled up and away from the blob by her wonderfully protective Fuyuki.

"I don't know- but it looks hungry!" Fuyuki laughed "Come on!" She let him quickly lead her away by the hand, before pulling back suddenly.

"Wait, wait! I forgot Wumpsy-san!" She reached, grabbed the toy by its elongated ear and dragged it along as she let herself be dragged by Fuyuki, laughing all the while as they fled from the hungry cotton candy monster.

They ran, weaving through the crowds and other happy couples, until they slowed to a stop in front of the towering Ferris wheel. Fuyuki looked to Momoka and smiled, unintentionally flirty. He nodded to the romantic ride and his eyes spoke the words his gorgeous lips didn't form. "_You want to?"_

Momoka could only nod back in reply, totally enthralled by the anticipation of the romance of the moment. The next few minutes were a trance, they paid their fare, climbed into the light blue bench (dragging Wumpsy-san with them), and it was only until they had climbed smoothly to the highest point of the wheel that she snapped back into reality. They were above the noisy, slightly tinny music and the conflicting smells of sweets and fried foods and the stuffy hustle and bustle of the ground that Momoka realized how calm and cold the air was. The panoramic view expanded from the funfair rolling cityscape and the clear sky with only little puff of cloud peppering it. She hadn't noticed all the previous things because she had been focused solely on Fuyuki, but now they were gone she could appreciate the fresh air.

"It's kinda cold up here, huh?" Fuyuki said. He had a flirtatious twinkle in his deep, dark eyes that Momoka hadn't seen before. But she liked- _loved _it instantly.

"Yes...It is." She replied, glancing at him through half-closed eyes, trying to be just a flirtatious in return.

He leant his arm against the back of the bench, offering it out. Momoka snuggled into his body almost immediately, tilting her head onto his shoulder and reached her arms around his torso. All she could do was sigh happily as she soaked up his radiating warmth. She was snuggled into him and he was snuggled into the pillow-like Wumpsy-san. And that moment was happy and warm and fresh and _perfect. Just so perfect._

* * *

"What the _hell_ does he think he's doing?" One of the guards roared.

Paul regarded him with his icy glare "Calm yourself, man! Lady Momoka and Fuyuki-dono are having their '_special moment_', this is what they've been waiting for during the whole date."

"The hell he is!" The guard tore off his helmet. Without the blacked out visor, Paul and the rest of the small squad could see exactly who the angry imposter was; Baio Nishizawa.

"S-s-sir?"

"You!" Baio marched over to the controller of the Ferris Wheel "Make the thing go faster! Bring the top bench back down to earth, now!"

"And why would I do that...?" Ferris man sighed, utterly void of caring why Baio was shouting at him.

"So that little pervert gets his damn filthy mitts off my daughter!" He snarled back, his usually sedate arms practically igniting in fierce blue flames.

"B-but, sir!" Paul tried feebly to protest "He isn't exactly _groping _her, it's just a cuddle!"

"Oh sure! It _starts_ as a cuddle- but the more he thinks he can get away with cuddling, the more ideas he'll start to get!" Baio whipped sharply back to the Ferris man and pulled out his bulging wallet "I'll give you six hundred thousand yen if you speed up that wheel!"

"_DONE!_" Ferris man snatched up the handful of notes and slammed his palm down on the controls.

The Ferris wheel did nothing for a short second. Then, in almost a colourful blur, the huge metal wheel snapped into action, spinning until it stopped, sharp and neck-breakingly abrupt. The benches at the top of the wheel were trembling nervously but the benches at the bottom, which now included Fuyuki and Momoka's seat, were safely stable (which wasn't extended to the unfortunate passengers, who were shuddering, almost scared to death).

The squad of soldiers slowly, deliberately turned to their boss.

"...Maybe that was _too speedy_." The billionaire admitted shamefully. The whole squad just sweatdropped.

* * *

Momoka eased to her feet, trying to slow the sudden blood rush to her brain. The two leant on each other for support, dizzily walking away from the 'Ferris Wheel of Nearly Death' as Wumpsy-san had dubbed it while Momoka was trying to recover from a most serious bout of light-headedness. Meandering without any real aim, the couple had wandered outside the funfair to a little, quiet clearing. She had a gnawing feeling that this was the end of the date, which was fair...they'd done everything they wanted to at the fair and didn't find anything else interesting but...Momoka just did not want this wonderful day with her boyfriend to end.

"So..." Fuyuki mumbled, acting as if he had the feeling of the date ending too "Today's been...Today's been _great_."

"Yes...Thank you for asking me out." She replied. Fuyuki chuckled lightly and bowed his head slightly, then his brilliantly blue eyes glanced at her through his black fringe. And that just tipped her over the edge.

Momoka grabbed his tie and yanked him towards her. He almost stumbled over his feet moving quickly forward. She'd pulled him so close to her their bodies were touching; they were stomach to stomach, chest to chest and nose to nose. She'd pulled him so close to her his delicious looking lips weren't even an inch away from hers. His breath lightly tickled her mouth and she realized fully what she'd done; how _close _he stopped totally, overcome by shock. Despite the cold winter air, she felt red hot. This was too sudden, had she even meant to get him this close? But now he was, what the hell was she supposed to do now? She'd been far too hesitant, the pause had gotten too long to kiss him now, but she couldn't just let go, not after she'd been so bold as to get him this close to her. Suddenly, but slowly, Fuyuki seemed to get over his surprise and wrapped his arms around her, one hand on the small of her back and the other hand just a little higher. Roused by his action, Momoka let go of his tie, now crumpled by her fist, and slid her hands over his chest until they settled gently on his shoulders.

"You smell like peaches and cotton candy." He whispered breathlessly. She watched, spellbound, as his lips formed each word before merging into a smile. Then she stopped fixating on his closeness and became so aware of his scent.

"You smell like books and cotton candy and...and _manliness_." She whispered back, just as breathless as he sounded.

" '_Manliness'_...is that even a real word?" Fuyuki chuckled.

"W-well...**You're the one who smells like a dictionary, you should know.**" Momoka muttered back. Her eyes were downcast, so all she saw of him was his mouth, his chin, his throat and part of his chest. He'd never been more handsome. She saw his mouth flicker into a wider grin and his face flush redder. Then he leaned in, just a little more, and for one glorious, mind-igniting heartbeat, Momoka thought he was going to do what she was too scared to do...she thought he was going to kiss her.

But he didn't. Instead, Fuyuki rubbed his nose against hers. The warm, affectionate action almost felt better than a kiss would. _Almost._ It was like a little mini-kiss. And it was the perfect end to a perfect date.


	9. Fuyuki hates Twilight

Thanks,** ZXCVBNMEM** and** TheLadyLala**. The kiss is coming soon, don't you fret ;)

This chapter...yeah, some of it is kinda filler-y. And sorry for the wait :-/ But please continue with your lovely reviewing you lovely people you! And guess who couldn't think of a chapter title and had to use the most rubbish thing she could think of! :D (yeh, it be me)

Chapter nine: Fuyuki hates Twilight 

The two weeks of the two of them being together were the best two weeks of Momoka's life. The only downside was that she couldn't jump around and tell everybody that they were an item; Fuyuki asked her if they could keep their relationship a bit of secret, at least for a while. Momoka didn't really understand why, but ended up not caring. After all, they were a couple- (FINALLY!)- so, well, to Momoka, nothing else really mattered. And, standing in front of the door to their Occult Club, she wasn't even aware of it anymore.

She slid the door open to see him, her boyfriend, look up from the book he was intently studying to smile at her.

"Hi Momoka-chan."

"Hi Fuyuki-kun." She practically skipped over to the desk he was sitting at "What are you up to?"

"Cross-referencing." Fuyuki closed the book and held it up for her to read the cover "Twilight is now one of the most popular vampire sagas in the modern world. And yet the only link to classical vampiric lore is that they drink blood."

Momoka sighed "I see where you're going with this, Fuyuki-kun..."

"So, you see that I'm going to collect all the research I can on classic vampires and create an in-depth presentation that contrasts them to the Twilight version?"

"And I can see you being hunted down and slaughtered by the school's Twilight fan club, yes."

Fuyuki shook his head "People need to be able to recognise a _real_ vampire in the event of an attack," He pressed, "and I believe that, as the school's Occult Club, we have the duty to teach people about it."

"Okay, okay, I understand." Momoka gave in. She didn't think for a second that she could convince him to stop anything to do with the occult, especially something he felt so strongly about. But that didn't mean she couldn't get something out of this for herself... "Sooo...does this mean we get to watch the Twilight DVDs together...as '_research'?_"

Fuyuki arched his eyebrow, trying to look flirty again. And it worked, beautifully, almost melting Momoka to her core. "I'd...prefer to watch them together as a _date_."

"**Aw **_**hell**_** YEAH!**" At that perfect little four letter word, she flung herself at him, squeezing him as tight as she could. Her heart soared as he chuckled and immediately wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

"Well now, that's _completely_ wrong!"

"Please sit down, Fuyuki-kun..."

"S-sorry..." Fuyuki apologised meekly, sitting back down on the cushy leather couch in Momoka's mansion's private movie-viewing room where they were watching (well, Fuyuki was _enduring_) Momoka's Twilight DVD, "...but, c'mon, vampires don't _sparkle!_ They burn! They-"

"'_They burn and they die'_" continued Momoka, sighing lightly "I know, I know..."

Fuyuki gazed at her. That was all he could really do, expect for pulling her into a close, warm embrace as the quiet moment lengthened. "Fu...Fuyuki-kun?" Momoka squeaked, cheeks flushing pink.

He couldn't stop himself from giggling lightly as he stroked her hair "You finished my sentence." He whispered onto the top of her hair.

Momoka giggled herself and ran her hand up to his shoulder where it settled, returning the embrace "I...I did, didn't I?" She whispered back, looking up into his eyes. Fuyuki felt heat creep into his own cheeks and a lovely, fuzzy feeling envelope his heart. He'd felt this so many times these past two weeks, the most wonderful two weeks ever. Whenever he was with Momoka, or whenever he thought about her (which was incredibly often), the warm fuzzies seized his chest and his head, and he usually found a big goofy grin appear on his face. He loved spending time with her...And, as she reached past him to pull the blue, cosy blanket off of the arm of the couch and over the two of them, he realized...he realized he didn't_ just_ love spending time with her...he loved talking with her and he loved holding her hand and he loved cuddling up with her on the couch to watch films, even films that he hated, he just loved...he loved...

Wait. Now _that _part was just totally incorrect. Was Edward Cullen determined to teach the next generation something totally incorrect?

"How did _that_ get into the film?" Fuyuki leapt to his feet, knocking off the blanket from the both of them and almost knocking Momoka off of the couch "The Department of Occult Correctness in Media Entertainment would never have let that slip by!"

"Please calm down, Fuyuki-kun..."

"S-sorry...But, still!" He gathered up the blanket and draped it over them once more. He looked, almost pleadingly to his girlfriend "You understand, right Momoka-chan? You know what a real vampire is like?"

Momoka bit her lip and looked down, the cutest little thing she does whenever she was deep in thought, remembering all those past Occult club sessions. "I...think I know..."

"'_Think'..._?" Fuyuki repeated curiously, stretching out his arm on the back of the couch so she could rest on her head on him.

"Well, no one really knows how a modern day vampire would act, or look like so it would be hard to identify one." She explained, snuggling up to him "And, there isn't exactly a way of researching them...well, not without having to watch and read stuff like this." She gestured to the Twilight DVD case.

"There is _always_ a way of being able to research even the most obscure UMA's, Momoka-chan."

"Yes, but modern day vampires always appear like this in films and books so there probably won't be any way of researching the 'classical' vampires in modern, urban environments."

"...That sounds like a challenge to me, Momoka-chan." Fuyuki grinned "Alright then, if I can collect enough research about how to identify a modern, urban vampire then...I get to take you out for a proper two-week-anniversary date."

She frowned a little "D-doesn't this count...?"

"Yeah but...I think I kind of spoilt the anniversary by complaining every three minutes." He fidgeted, rather embarrassed.

She just smiled at him "I don't think you could spoil any date, Fuyuki-kun..." and he felt the fuzzies wash over him again "...But, if you insist...if you win, you can take me out for a '_proper_' anniversary date...But if you can't and _I_ win..." Her hair flickered dangerously, and Fuyuki felt a sudden shiver of foreboding shoot through him.

"...If I win...then you have to come to the next Occult Club, cosplaying as Edward Cullen."

Fuyuki gulped nervously. Now the stakes were high...But he still wouldn't back down.

"Deal." And the deal was sealed by rubbing their noses cutely together, like they did on their very first date. Momoka almost collapsed in cute little giggles, and so did Fuyuki when they pressed their foreheads together, their faces the closest they'd ever been.

"_She's...she's really beautiful..._" He thought, inhaling her scent and gazing into her gorgeous, sparkling eyes. Slowly, like wading through treacle, he noticed that the both of them had stopped giggling like small children and the sounds of the film seemed further away. And then all he _could_ notice was Momoka...and how close she was to him...and how close his lips were to hers...

Then he noticed that her breathing became a little shaky, as his had done too. He watched her slowly close her eyes and edge forward, closing the now smaller gap between them. This was...Was she going to...?

"_Aaaah! Don't just freeze up!_" Fuyuki mentally screamed at himself. He half-closed his eyelids and pursed his lips, readying himself. Her lips were still coming closer. He could hear his pulse throbbing in his head and wondered if Momoka could hear it too. She was so close now...He felt her breath flutter against his mouth...He smelled her sweet scent...He could almost feel their lips slowly come together...Almost...

_Bzzt bzzt. Bzzt bzzt._

"Heheh...Um...Oops?" Fuyuki, _extremely reluctantly_, pulled away and groped in his pocket for his mobile phone. He chanced a glance at Momoka, who still had her eyes closed and her lips puckered a tiny bit, but whose hair was now spiked angrily and a deeply annoyed, twitching frown cresting her brow.

"S-sorry..." He mumbled shyly, reading the frantic text message from his sister "It...It sounds as though Sergeant and the other's are trying to resurrect Hitler...s-so I have to go home an-and sort that out..."

"**Bloody Hitler...**" Momoka growled, crossing her arms and turning away angrily. Fuyuki slid the phone back into his pocket and stood up, sighing.

"I'm really sorry...Goodbye hug?" He smiled shyly, holding out his arms. As if they were magic words, he watched her soften and scoot towards him, not getting up. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his flat stomach. He smiled down at her and patted her head lovingly.

"See you soon...With all of my research about how to identify a modern vampire."

"**Good luck with that, **_**Edward-kun.**_"

* * *

"Stupid frog, you can't just go bringing long dead dictators back to life!" Natsumi yelled, pointing at the short German man with a silly moustache, who seemed incredibly confused.

"She's right, Sergeant." Fuyuki said, not really paying attention to whatever Natsumi was right about. His thoughts were still with Momoka, still sinking into the cushy leather couch, still under that soft warm blanket, still curled up with her...They were most certainly not focused on the short, shouty Nazi who was now trying to assemble a Gundam model.

"Look just..._deal_ with him, okay?" Natsumi ordered.

"_Fine_..." Keroro rolled his eyes "But if it was Stalin we brought back to life, we wouldn't be having this problem!"

"I think we would!" She yelled, angrily leaving the room. Sergeant sighed, thoroughly annoyed with his wasted efforts. Then he turned to Fuyuki "So, _how_ do I deal with this?"

"...Hm? Sorry, what were we talking about?"

"You've been really distracted lately, Fuyuki-dono," The froggie's fiendish eyes turned into sly slits, "thinking about a certain girl who has a certain humongous crush on you and you have a humongous crush on her and you went 'round her house today and the two of you were all-" He finished his sentence with a several kissy kissy noises.

Fuyuki felt his cheeks get hot "Geez, Sergeant...!" He bumbled "W-we-we're not...I mean...We don't spend all our time...O-oh, whatever...!"

"Naaww, you're so bashful!" Keroro laughed. And then, he became slightly serious "Wait...You two..._have_ kissed...right?"

"W-well, no, but...there's just never the right moment!" He whined back. And then romantic inspiration (_finally_) struck "But...maybe there could be a right moment..." He leaned in close to his froggy friend, looking over his shoulder to make sure no-one was eves dropping (noticing that Hitler had, thankfully, wandered out of the room) and spoke in a hushed tone "Momoka and I have this bet going...If I can prove that someone could be able to identify a modern, urban vampire, then I get to take her out for a proper anniversary date. And if I make it romantic enough...then the mood might be just right for me to actually have a chance at...! W-well, _y'know_..."

"Gero gero! But, what do you have to do if you lose the bet?"

"Losing _isn't_ an option, Sergeant. So...Do you think you can help me?"

"With the research or romanticising the date?"

"Um...b-both, I guess. But, the research first."

"No problemo, Fuyuki-dono! You can count on the Keroro Platoon!" Keroro grinned. Fuyuki felt another shiver of dreaded foreboding wash through his very core.

* * *

"Um...What..._exactly_...is this, Sergeant?" Fuyuki asked. He was standing inside a large, oval shaped capsule, with luminous white walls and a low ceiling. He arch that Fuyuki had walked through into the capsule had disappeared as a panel slid down ominously, with definite locking sounds following it.

Instead of Keroro replying, Fuyuki was greeted by Kururu's voice drifting over the intercom.

"Kuuuukuku! It's to help you with your research." He sniggered "It's basically a..._simulation..._to see what exactly a, as you put it, modern/urban vampire would look like, how they would act etc..."

"O-okay...But why am I in it?"

"You seem to know the most about vampires, so we might as well use you as the best example! Ku ku~!"

"W-wait! '_Example_' ? Wh-what do you mean by _that_?"

"Jeesh, and I thought you were clever in Pekoponian terms...ku ku kuuu, basically, you're going to be turned into a vampire, so you can use _yourself_ as research!"

"_WHAT?_"

"I...didn't agree to that, Kururu." Said Keroro's voice over the intercom.

"No, no you didn't, ku ku kuu."

* * *

Momoka let out a giant yawn "I...shouldn't have stayed up this late."

She changed into her pale pink nightgown and shuffled sleepily towards her bed. She caught sight of the clock by her bed; '11:38'. "_Way too late_." She stifled yet another yawn. The reason she had stayed up this late was to watch her other Twilight DVD's and then read the books. In her sleep deprived state, her mind wondered to how weird it was that she could really be this in love with someone who completely hated the books and films, and to how he could lo-...have someone who completely loved the books and films as his girlfriend (she didn't want to push her luck with _that word_, at least, not this early on in their relationship).

Suddenly, something shot across her window, cutting off the opulent moonlight, casting a quick shadow to flutter over her bed in the blink of an eye.

"_Was that...a-a bat?"_

Momoka shook her head. Bat, no bat; it was bedtime. She shuffled under her cool, crisp duvet, pulling high up around her cheeks. Before letting her eyelids drift down, she realized that she'd most likely dream of vampires tonight...well, she'd dream of one certain boy as a vampire, saving her from werewolves and being all handsome and romantic and...and...

She'd save the rest for her sweet dreams, finally floating asleep.

-_tap-tap-tap-_

The sounds of some..._thing(?) _tap-tap-tapping on her window forced her eyes to snap open.

Some..._thing(?)_ was on her balcony, at her window, looking into her bedroom. Some..._thing(?)_ had gotten past heavily defended gate, past her guards, up the huge wall that should be impossible to scale, and onto her balcony, to her window.

_-tap-tap-tap-_

"_It could be a some_one _rather than a _thing_." _She thought.

It could be the someone who had waited in a black van outside of school. It could be the someone who locked her in a rusted out cell in the middle of nowhere. It could be the someone who wanted to exchange her for nine billion yen...and could be back to try and do that again.

_-tap-tap-tap_-

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Said the voice from the someone outside her window. The most wonderful voice and the most wonderful someone who could ever appear at her window.

"_Fuyuki-kun_?"


	10. Stranger in the night

Thanks for the reviews, **G66XD66**- lovin' your Transylvania accent and YAY for Britain! (but no yay for the coalition ;P ) **ZXCVBNMEM**- don't worry, you didn't miss much by not watching/reading twilight :P I only saw the film because my friend forced me to, **TheLadyLala**- sounds like an awesome story ;) and there be no problem at all.

I wasn't very satisfied with some parts of the last chapter...sorry if you weren't too :/ It really wasn't my best writing (which is what you lovely lot deserve), so I'm going to get it in gear properly now, I promise!

And on to the next chappie with your daily vampirical goodness! (an imaginary cookie for a person(s) who can guess what song I have been obsessed with while writing this chapter!)

Chapter ten: Stranger in the night

(momoka's POV)

"It's freezing out here, Momoka-chan..." Fuyuki smiled at her through the window pane "...Aren't you going to invite me in?"

It took a slow moment to sink in. Fuyuki was at her window...her bedroom window...in the middle of the night.

"Wh...What are you _doing _here, Fuyuki-kun?" Momoka squeaked, her voice becoming inexplicably high pitched.

Fuyuki chuckled, leaning his head against the window and looking at her sideways "I'm standing here, slowly being turned to ice, tapping on the window, and waiting for the prettiest girl in the world to open her window."

She could only..._stare_. Stare at her boyfriend who had snuck past all of the militaristic defences and called her the prettiest girl in the world. Quickly, she hurried over to the window and threw it open, ushering him inside "C...Come on, before you catch a cold!" She whispered.

He chuckled lightly again, and sort of..._swaggered _into her room. His smiled...it wasn't his usual smile. It was more...Momoka couldn't put her finger on it. It was a bit like a smirk...It was really rather..._attractive_.

Momoka shivered; she must've let a gust of cold wind into her room when she opened the window. Fuyuki arched his eyebrow curiously "Cold?" He extended his arms out, and as if his chest was a magnet, she rushed into his embrace.

"You're freezing...!" She almost yelped, rubbing his back to generate some warmth.

"Heheheh..." He chuckled softly, squeezing her tighter "Sorry about that..." Momoka felt his hand slid up her back, his frozen fingers ghost up the back of her exposed neck, to stroke her hair. She sighed, letting herself sink further into him. The two of them seemed to stay like that for...she didn't know how long. She inhaled his scent, but it was.._.different_. He still had the calming smell of old books but he also had a fragrance of...of something like chocolate and the cool night air and really great things and...and a sort of musk around him that hypnotised Momoka, gently tugging her into a happy, memorized trance. Unfortunately, it must've been some of the residual fear, from before she realized it was her _Fuyuki _making a lovely midnight visit, hanging in the very back of her mind, keeping a part of her still stuck in reality.

Without moving out of his arms, without taking her cheek off of his shoulder, she whispered "What are you doing here, Fuyuki-kun?"

He released her from his arms, and turned away. Momoka felt like tiny little pins were pricking her heart with each step away he took from her "_D-did I do something wrong? Aaah, I should've just kept my big mouth shut!"_

"I came here..." Fuyuki began. He'd made his way over to her desk and picked up her iPod "...because I wanted to see what music you liked."

Momoka blinked "_S-seriously? He came here in the middle of the night just to check my iPod? __**Hey, don't complain! **__"_

He selected a song and inserted the gadget into the dock sitting on her desk, and Nina Simone's '_My baby just cares for me'_ floated faintly through the bedroom. Fuyuki smiled at Momoka over his shoulder, smoothly tapping his finger to the beat "I guessed you were a jazz fan."

"How come?" She asked, tilting her head to one side, fully appreciating the view in front of her.

"Well," He spun around suddenly, gathering her up effortlessly in his arms, leading her into a slow dance, "you're a charming, sophisticated, intelligent girl...and charming, sophisticated, intelligent girls usually like jazz...But I must say," she felt herself being twirled around quicker than she could blink and then felt his arms wrap around her waist, holding her closer to his body than ever before, "you are the most _beautiful_, charming, sophisticated, intelligent girl I have ever laid eyes on."

"Fu...Fuyuki-kun..." She murmured, melting slowly with each word he whispered in her ear. She rested her hands on his arms, still hugging her waist, his chest pressed against her back, his chin sitting delicately on her shoulder, as he cradled her and they slowly rotated around her bedroom in their dance.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Mmff! _Mmrrrfffll!_"

"Gero? What on Pekopon is that noise?" Keroro's voice was muffled by the door, but Fuyuki still heard it clearly enough.

"MMRRFF!" No use. The gag was stopping any tangible words coming from his mouth. He fidgeted in the tiny closet until he was in the right position, so his bound feet were against the door, and kicked out violently.

"_Gerroo?_ Is...Is it a g-g-g-ghost?"

Fuyuki rolled his eyes _"Good Lord of Common Sense help me..." _He kicked out again and again.

"_EEEEEK_! O...Okay, i-if you are a ghost, bang the door twice, if you're not a ghost, bang the door just once...p-please?"

Fuyuki replied by kicking the door just once.

"S-so you're not a ghost...Don't tell me you're a closet demon?"

"MMMMMFFFFFFFFRRRRR!"

"W-wait a minute...That muffled scream sounds like..." Keronian footsteps sounded closer and closer until Fuyuki was almost blinded by the bright light that streamed into the dank little closet he had been trapped in for a good couple of hours as the door was thrown open by his friend "Geeerrrooo? Fu-_Fuyuki-dono?_" Keroro grappled the gag off of his face "Wh-How-?"

"Sergeant! Help untie me! Quick!" Fuyuki yelled "Momoka-chan's in danger!"

"B-b-but...! I don't understand! Y-you left! After the incident with the capsule that was supposed to turn you into a vampire but didn't, you rushed out of the house, murmuring something about going to see Momoka-dono."

"That wasn't me, Sarge," Fuyuki explained, struggling to wriggle out of the ropes that bound his wrists and ankles, "that capsule made a _clone_ of me, a-and he tied me up and put me in here and then went after Momoka-chan!"

Keroro helped tugging at the ropes and looked at Fuyuki, totally perplexed "B-but if it's just a clone of _you_, surely Momoka-dono won't be in _that _much danger...?"

"You're wrong, Sarge," the ropes finally came loose, and he bolted for the door, "because that clone Kururu created is a vampire."

* * *

"Fuyuki-kun...?" The smooth jazz still soothed the quiet night air in Momoka's bedroom, and they still kept dancing to it, Fuyuki holding Momoka from behind all the while.

"Hmm?" Was his reply, as he stroked the side of her head with his cheek.

"Why did you come here in the middle of the night to ask what music I liked, when you could have just asked me at school tomorrow?"

"Obviously I wanted to see you," he purred, "and I wanted to make preparations for our _proper _anniversary date as soon as possible."

"Oh? **What makes you think you've won the bet so soon**?"

Fuyuki chuckled softly against her ear "Momoka-chan, you are so naive it's almost _too_ adorable..." She...really didn't know whether or not that was a compliment.

"But...if you _reeaally_ want proof..."

Momoka felt Fuyuki's cool, soft lips press against her cheek and all the air in her lungs was banished in a fast, stunned _'gasp!'_

"...Then I suppose I can oblige..."

The electricity surging through her skin to her brain and heart and all throughout her body only intensified, to an almost paralysing wave, as Fuyuki moved slowly down her face and neck, caressing her skin with his lips.

"...If _you_ would be so generous to oblige _me_..."

The sensation of his lips on her neck lingered, then left to be replaced by a slight feeling of two pinpricks...and his cold breath dancing on her exposed skin.

"...with a little of your _blood_."

* * *

"Oof!"

Fuyuki landed on his face in the garden of the Nishizawa Mansion. He shoved the Kero Ball, which he used to quickly teleport himself there, in his back pocket and, ignoring the pain, ran to the closest wall, looking up to the balcony. That was Momoka's room, right? No-wait-maybe? It was a way in at least.

He studied the wall. There were no cracks in the brickwork, no wisteria vines, no handholds, on way of climbing the wall. There was a security camera jutting out, but too high up to grab onto, and gave no signs that anyone on the other side of the camera was paying any attention to him.

So there was no way of getting up to her room quickly. Brilliant. There was no way of getting to her, and she was probably in the greatest danger ever. And she didn't even know it.

_...The Kero Ball! _Fuyuki almost smacked himself when he realized. He could use the Levitation button on the Kero Ball and _float_ up to her balcony. One problem; he didn't _exactly_ know how to use the Levitation button...Oh well! He pulled out the device and slammed down on the button and began to ascend in the air _veeeeerrrrryyy_ _sloooowwwwllllyyyy_. _"Aw, come on!" _

* * *

The pinpricks dug deeper until the pain flared through her neck to her brain and kicked sense into Momoka's brain. Instinct forced her, practically jumping from his arms "Fu-Fuyuki-kun, what are you-?"

She took a step away from him. And then another. The music had stopped and the room was no in the clutch of silence. Her lovely Fuyuki's face had a dark, ferocious scowl carved into it, lips peeled back in a...an almost _hungry _snarl, revealing his teeth, revealing two, long, pointed fangs where his canines would be. Then the snarl and the scowl and the malice slipped, and his face turned to a picture of...of _fear_.

"_No! _Oh...G-god no..." Fuyuki scrambled away from her, shaking hands covering his fanged mouth. He stumbled over his feet, fell backwards and still scrambled frantically further away, until he hit the foot of the bed. He sat there; hands by his fanged mouth, trembling slightly, eyes more scared than they had ever looked, and Momoka could do nothing but stare at him. He looked terrified, and something niggling in the back of her mind told her she should probably be terrified too. After all, he _had_ just tried to sink those fangs into her neck...oh, but...it was _him_...and he looked so petrified...kind of..._pitiful?..._And whatever she should've been feeling, or what her survival instincts were telling her she should've been feeling, she knew she _hated_ seeing him like that. It made her heart wrench itself from her chest. It made her want to rush to him and hold him and tell him everything will be alright, despite his fangs, despite her niggling fear, despite what might've happened to him, despite what could've happened to her, despite...despite _anything_ and _everything_.

She knelt down on the luxurious carpeted floor and crawled towards her Fuyuki. When he noticed her coming closer, he threw out his arms, stopping her from approaching any further "No, stop!" He yelped, then he seemed to calm, just slightly, "I...I don't want to hurt you."

Momoka looked at the outstretched hand in front of her, then the fear filled face of her boyfriend, and then back to his hand, which she took carefully. She pressed her warm palm to his cold palm, and laced her fingers with his. "You didn't hurt me, Fuyuki-kun." She told him, keeping her tone steady, mainly for his peace of mind than hers "You...you might have been going to, but you _didn't_. A...And I don't think you will."

Fuyuki shook his head. Tiny, tiny droplets of tears were tainting the corners of his beautiful eyes "D-don't take that chance..."

"I trust you, Fuyuki-kun."

Momoka shuffled closer to him so that she was now sitting beside him, still holding his hand "Wh...What happened, Fuyuki-kun? Y-you're a...a..."

"A _vampire_." He finished for her, grimly "Yeah."

She squeezed his hand tighter. It explained an awful lot. How cold his skin was, the bat flying past her window, how..._alluring_ he'd been this night. "How did it happen?"

"Doesn't matter." He replied quickly "The only thing that matters right now, Momoka-chan," he looked at her, and she had never know his eyes to be so brutally honest, so petrified, so thirsty all at once, "is that I _really_ want to drink your blood."

Momoka swallowed down the frightened lump in her throat. Now was not the time to be afraid "What will happen if you don't...d-drink my blood, that is...?"

Fuyuki looked away and shrugged. "Don't know exactly. I'll get ill an...and slowly die, I guess." That was it then. Him _not_ drinking her blood no longer became an option.

"S-...so when you bite me...will I t-turn into a vampire too?"

"Yeah, you..." Fuyuki slowly turned back to her. His eyes were now bright and shinning and filled with glorious joy and a brilliant smile graced his face. "You'll turn into a vampire too...!" He whispered breathlessly "We-we'll be vampires _together_...!"

That word...that one word seemed to light up the dark room in Momoka's eyes.

Fuyuki kept talking, words tripping up over each other as his tone became so beautifully elated "We...we'll be together, a-and we won't have to worry about blood 'cause we'd be able to feed off each other, and we could get Kururu to make a potion or something that makes us get older so no one will notice too much, an-and we won't bust be together for the rest of our lives, M-Momoka, we'll live forever- we'll be together for the rest of _eternity..._!"

"Eternity..." That was such a long time to be with the one you loved unreservedly, just saying the word made Momoka's heart flutter and reduced her brain to melted fuzz.

"So, you'll do it?" Fuyuki grabbed her shoulders suddenly "You'll become a vampire so we can be together forever?"

"Yes, yes, of course!" She nodded quickly. She reached to her neck and moved her hair out of the way, offering her bare skin, and braced herself for a little pain.

Fuyuki regained his cool, vampirical composure, and smiled...well, it was more of a satisfied _smirk_, but it still made him oceans more sublime. He leaned in a fraction and then his eyes flickered to something behind her, something at the window, and his smirk slipped slightly. Then his eyes flickered back and he said, almost forcefully "_Eternity together_. Right, Momoka?"

"Right-" Her body was yanked forward, and Fuyuki crushed his lips onto hers. The shock of cold paralysed her, she could do nothing but stay rigid in his arms. "_This is insane!_" She could only barely think "_Fu-Fuyuki-kun is a vampire and he-he's k-ki-kissing me!_" While she thought that, a different thought plundered, unwelcome, into her mind "_But...why doesn't it feel good?"_

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Roared a voice. A voice, no matter how twisted through malice and warped by rage, that would always be unmistakeable to Momoka...and that belonged to her boyfriend, Fuyuki Hinata. Her..._levitating_ boyfriend...?

Fuyuki, the second one, clambered through the open window and dropped something spherical, but Momoka was more focused on the fact that there was now _two_ _Fuyuki'_s in her bedroom. _Two_. _Fuyuki Hinata's_. _**TWO.**_ Suffice to say, it took a little more restraint to keep her Dark side under control.

The first Fuyuki- the original? The vampire one at least- let go of her suddenly and jumped up sharply. The second Fuyuki, the non-vampire-one, rushed forward, pushed the other back, and stood protectively in front of her.

"DON'T EVEN _TOUCH_ HER!" The second Fuyuki turned to her, his eyes were wide and anxious, but his voice levelled as he spoke to her "Are you alright Momoka-chan? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Wh-wh-wh-what on earth is going on?" She stuttered "H-how are there two of you? Wh-which one is the real Fuyuki?"

"I am!" The second one yelled "Momoka-chan, it really is me!"

"Th...Then who are _you_?" She pointed to the vampire.

He stood there, smirking coolly, perfectly calm. "I'm afraid I haven't been too truthful with you, sweetheart," The vampire began to explain, "I am Fuyuki Hinata. Well, there I go lying again, honestly; I'm a _clone_ of Fuyuki Hinata. And I'm a vampire."

"You...You're not the _real_ Fuyuki-kun?"

"Well now, that's for your own discretion." The vampire grinned "If you want...I could be the _'real'_ Fuyuki Hinata."

"What are you talking about?" Fuyuki, the real Fuyuki, growled. Momoka could practically feel him tensing up, angrily.

The vampire chuckled "As I see it, our lovely Momoka here, has a choice. There can't rightly be _two_ of us hanging around can there? So our lovely Momoka has the choice of deciding which one of us she would rather have in the real world. Well, Momoka?" His deep, dark eyes fixed on her, locking her gaze "Would you rather have an _average_, bluntly rather boring boy, who cares more about the occult and supernatural even when he is dating a most gorgeous girl such as your fine self, as your boyfriend? Or...would you rather have what _every_ girl fantasizes; a _vampire boyfriend?_ A guy who would come into your bedroom at midnight to dance with you, a more charming boyfriend, a much more handsome boyfriend-"

"We look exactly the same!" Fuyuki squeaked.

"But being a vampire _immediately_ makes a guy more enchanting. Admit it, Momoka, you've been more_ attracted_ to me in just this one night than you've ever been to that _occult otaku_."

She couldn't deny that. The vampirical Fuyuki had been very..._alluring_. Though his skin was freezing cold and he had an appetite for her blood, his scent was hypnotising and being in his arms as they danced felt so nice and...

"Momoka-chan...?" Fuyuki looked at her, almost like he had been wounded. He put his hand on his chest "_I'm_ the _real_ one...o-okay...?Me..."

"Oh yes, he's _'real_'," The vampire continued, "but I'm more attractive, more passionate, more-"

"You aren't the real Fuyuki-kun though." Momoka cut him off "You're just a copy. And...And a_ copy_ of Fuyuki-kun is like _no_ Fuyuki-kun."

The vampire's smile was totally gone now.

_-ZZZAPPK_-

A blinding flash of yellow light, and the vampire was gone. A small, scorched patch off carpet was all that was left. Momoka whipped her to Fuyuki, the _one and only_ Fuyuki, standing back by the window, holding what he had dropped; the Kero Ball.

"Just used the _Contain-atron_ button." He explained sullenly, not meeting her gaze "I'll deal with him later..." Suddenly, he looked into her eyes. "'_Passionate'_?" he growled "What did he mean by that? '_More passionate'_?"

Momoka flinched "U-um, I-I don't know...? I-I mean he only kissed me on my cheek, b-but..."

"Your cheek?" Fuyuki repeated, angry rising in his voice and eyes "I saw him kiss you just now, but I didn't know he kissed you before that!"

"B-but it doesn't really matter, Fu-Fuyuki-kun..."

"It matters loads!" He shouted. He looked at her, hands shaking and for a hideous moment, Momoka thought he was going to end their relationship right then and there. Instead, he just shook his head, grumbled "Whatever. I need to go home." And lifted the Kero Ball. He said one last thing, before he teleported out of her room. He said, shaking his head, with malice corroding his voice "_Passionate?_" and then there was a flash, and he was gone, leaving Momoka alone in her colder, bigger, emptier bedroom.


	11. Le Baiser

Thanks for the review **TheLadyLala, ZXCVBNMEM **and **G66XD66** ^^ they've got a lot to deal with in their relationship, huh? And, just telling you this as a teaser, it might get a whole lot worse...(dun dun dunnn)

I'll be on a _hiatus_after posting this chapter. I'm not, by any means, stopping writing this story, just need a pause so I can finish some coursework :) But your patience shall be rewarded in the form of an invisible cookie. Reviews shall be rewarded in the form of two invisible cookies. :)

The next chappie- one that you (might) have been waiting for- with a French title- and reminding you that this is T rated for a reason...

* * *

Chapter eleven: _Le __Baiser_

Standing outside the door of the homeroom was probably the most anxious moment of Momoka's life. Inside, along with the rest of her class, would be one, quite possibly, mightily pissed off Fuyuki. She sighed, depression taking a firm hold of her again.

Well, how would she like it if she had caught him kissing someone who he thought was her, but wasn't? "_**There's no '**_**like**_**' about it...**_" She had betrayed Fuyuki in the worst possible way, without even knowing it. She had betrayed the one person that she swore, she _swore_ that she would willingly die for before betraying him. The one person who she promised herself, to never do anything to cause him the _slightest _unhappiness. And what had she done...?

Two weeks into their relationship; she had cheated on him. Effectively so, anyhow... Momoka rubbed her weary eyelids, feeling exhausted already. She couldn't catch one wink of sleep last night after...the events that transpired. She could only toss and turn as she dwelled on Fuyuki and how hurt he looked and how angry he looked and how he kept repeating the word '_passionate_' like it was from an ancient language and that bloody vampire clone of him had flung it around so carelessly, turning it to poison. And she could only prey that Fuyuki, with his saint-like patience and his awe-inspiring forgiving nature, wouldn't be furious, or at least, a little less furious with her, this morning.

She couldn't bear the thought that he might hate her...She just _couldn't_.

Slowly, Momoka put her hand upon the homeroom door handle, and summoning every ounce of bravery, slid the door open. She would just have to apologise to him. That was all she really could do, right? Just apologise and apologise and apologise and beg him to forgive her and promise to do anything for him if he would just forgive her for hurting him so...

And then she saw him.

He was directly opposite the door, at the other end of the room. He was leaning against the window, arms crossed, head down, black fringe curtaining his eyes from the rest of the world. How long must've he been brooding like that? Staring at him in his moody disposition, Momoka couldn't help but think; "_H-h-h-he looks really cool..." _

She swallowed down her trepidation, gripped the handle of her bag a little tighter, and timidly walked up to him. It might've been the longest walk of her life. He must've heard her approaching footsteps, his head snapped up, his dark eyes, containing some unseen..._heat_ in them, fixing on her. Suddenly he began marching towards her, something determined in his stride, stopping only about half a foot away from her. He quickly licked his lips, almost nervously, and said quietly "_Passionate_, right?"

Momoka drew a quick intake of breath, ready to tell him she was sorry and explain herself and-

Fuyuki grabbed her arms, brought her body closer to his and pressed his lips onto hers. Momoka's eyes fluttered closed and her bag fell from her limp fingers. Her now free hands slid up his chest, found the lapels of his school blazer and hung onto them for dear life. His grip on her arms softened a little and one hand moved to cup her cheek, holding her face closer to hers. The warmth of his hand and his lips _burned_ her, melting her brain and igniting her heart. And when he opened his lips, deepening the kiss, and his warm sweet breath danced on her mouth, a great wave of happiness washed over her.

The rest of the world just fell away; the two of them were the only entities in their own universe. Just them and their kiss. It was..._overwhelming_. Momoka squeaked weakly as the tip of Fuyuki's tongue grazed her bottom lip and his arms moved to encompass her shoulders in a close, but gentle, embrace. She moved her own hands, placing on delicately on his neck, feeling his pulse drum quickly under her fingertips, and knotted her fingers through his soft black hair, all the while returning the quickly deepening kiss.

Her lungs were soon on fire from lack of oxygen. She felt her ears pop, not that she was paying attention to the sounds of anything outside their universe anyway, and her head began to ache. But she didn't care. How could she care about anything but _this? _But eventually, she felt Fuyuki slowly pull back and opened her eyes to gaze at his gorgeous face, with his cute crimson cheeks and his beautiful eyes glazed over and his usually pristine hair ruffled up on one side. Momoka suddenly remembered that she needed to exhale and regulate her breathing again. Or at least, _try_ to...

"Um. S-s-so..._Wow_." Fuyuki mumbled, looking short of breath himself.

"Y-yes..._Wow_..." Momoka giggled back, gingerly smoothing down the crumpled lapels of his blazer.

Suddenly, they heard the sounds of a thunderous applause, laughing, and even a few wolf whistles. "_Oh. Right. I forgot we were in the middle of a crowed classroom..._" She thought "_Oh well."_

Fuyuki released her from his arms, but kept a hold of her hand "L...Looks like our relationship is public now, huh?" He grinned bashfully.

"Looks that way!" She grinned back, squeezing his hand. Then she remembered. Remembered what she was supposed to tell him. "L-listen, Fuyuki-kun...I want to tell you that I'm so-"

"Take your seats please," The teacher instructed, "and quieten down! Class is beginning."

The class did as they were told, including Fuyuki, he gave Momoka a broad smile and the understanding look in his eyes hinted to her that he already knew what she was going to say.

* * *

The bell tolled, signalling the start of lunch, and in an instant, Fuyuki had packed up his books and weaved his way through the desks and students to Momoka's desk. Even after a few hours of lessons, the sensation of the kiss still tingled on his lips and in his mind. He was surprised he was even able to focus on what the teacher was saying.

"Hey Momoka-chan," He felt a smile flourish into life the moment he saw her, "do you want to eat lunch together?"

"S-sure!" She beamed back at him and Fuyuki was now utterly _certain _that she was the cutest girl in the whole _universe. _He pulled over a chair from the nearest desk and sat down. "Um...Fu-Fuyuki-kun..." Her hand timidly reached over the desk to settle upon his, and her gaze didn't quite meet his "I...I want to say sorry for l-last night...I had no idea it wasn't you a-and the only reason I did let him kiss me was because I thought it _was you_ and I'm sorry I hurt you and I-"

"Momoka-chan," He stopped her, putting his other hand on top of hers, "it's okay. _Really_. There wasn't really anything to forgive, it wasn't your fault that little...You know what? Never mind about all that anymore. Okay?"

"Okay."

"But...I'm the better kisser, right?"

Momoka's eyes glazed over, and she shook her head "Doesn't even compare..." She sighed.

Fuyuki couldn't stop himself grinning, and felt the heat of a blush creep into his cheeks.

"Ah, this is where you've been hiding, Fuyuki Hinata-kun...!" Sounded an unmistakably obnoxious voice from behind him.

"Oh no..." He closed his eyes and shook his head "This is why I wanted to keep our relationship a secret."He squeezed Momoka's hand and looked into her eyes "Just, remember, Momoka-chan, I'm with you because of _you_...okay?" Her brow creased in confusion. He turned around to see the infamous Kisshou School News Club standing at the door of the classroom, the Chief smirking like a fox who had just found a wounded animal to feast on...or a trash can with no lid.

"Well, well, well...So the rumours _are_ true...Fuyuki Hinata-kun, President of the Occult Club, is in a little affair with his First Lady." The Chief sniggered "How scandalous."

"That makes no sense." Fuyuki retorted "If I'm the President, and she's the First Lady, that implies we're m-m...married, s-so how does our relationship count as a _scandalous affair_?"

The Chief's face fell as he realised how stupid what he said sounded. He cleared his throat, and turned his devious attention on Momoka "Sooo...What exactly is the annual wage for courting an heiress?"

"Wh-what?" She looked really confused. But Fuyuki knew _exactly_ what this rag merchant was implying. He had to let go of his girlfriend's hand to make sure that he didn't hurt her as his clenched his fists.

"Well," The Chief of the News Club continued, "you can't believe a guy like _him_ is with you for something other than your _inheritance_, right?"

"That's _enough_!" Fuyuki shot to his feet. He faintly heard the chair tip over through the coursing rage pumping through his ears. He was face to face with the Chief, fists curled so tightly the knuckles were blanched white "I think you should leave." He told him quietly, trying his hardest to remain very _very calm_, because she was in the room, watching him, anxious for his safety. The Chief studied him incredulously, as if he was satisfied that his reaction _proved_ something.

"I don't hear you denying it." He announced, loud enough for everyone in the classroom to hear "So tell me, how much have you been paid to be her boyfriend so far?"

"Get _out_." Fuyuki hissed almost silently, but loud enough for just the smug little liar in front of him to hear "_Now_."

"Why are you saying such things?" Momoka spoke up; clearly looking hurt "You-you should go..."

The Chief looked at her, eyebrow arched with an expression that meant Fuyuki had no idea what the little upstart was thinking, then shrugged, and said one last thing before sauntering away with his little posse, "I'll be making sure to keep an eye on you, lover boy. Better check out the _'Hot Gossip'_ section of the school newspaper next week."

And they left. And the rest of the class still in the room went back to their own little chats, but the mist of tension still clung to the atmosphere like suffocating smog.

Fuyuki picked up his chair and sat back down, his unusually felt anger dissipating in his veins as reason took control once again. "Momoka-chan? Are you alright?"

She didn't look at him. Not at first, but after the heart stopping moment of silence between them, those pretty violet eyes met his gaze and she smiled meekly "Yes, I'm fine."

"Don't listen to a thing that guy says, Momoka-chan. I-I don't know how he gets his kicks from it, but none of it's true, okay? I'm with you because of _you_, not your family's business."

"I know, Fuyuki-kun, I _know_." She reassured him "You're not like that...You're too nice to even think of something doing something like that."

Fuyuki smiled in appreciation of the compliment, but felt a huge rush of weariness and total _'I-couldn't-care-less'-_ness through his entire being, and let his heavy head drop noisily onto her desk.

"It hasn't been a very good week for us, has it?" He murmured into the wood, before turning his face so he could look at his girlfriend's lovely face. She said nothing, just smiled down at him and glided her fingers through his hair. Fuyuki sighed, closing his eyes and losing himself in the pleasant sensation. His eyes only opened again when he felt Momoka's lip plant a quick kiss on his cheek and heard her giggle shyly, lovingly.


	12. That sense of foreboding

And my hiatus is at an end! You missed me? Thought not ;P So, yes, anyway, on with the fanfiction business at hand. Thank you all for your reviews **ZXCVBNMEN,** **G66XD66** (I hope you had a nice time on your holiday!) and **TheLadyLala **(I have an awkward feeling that the next few chapters will make you cry...again...sorry in advance xP )

-Ahem- _Daisuke Sakaguchi_ is NOT the Chief of the School News Club's real name. Actually, it's the name of the voice actor from the Japanese version, but I searched everywhere and he is only ever referred to as 'Chief'- and having that as his name throughout the rest of the fiction would irritate me senseless. So, for these purposes, he is Daisuke.

Chapter twelve: That sense of foreboding... 

"_Occult Club will be delayed by approx. 10 mins. Apologises. – Fuyuki Hinata._"

Momoka read over the note sticky taped to the clubroom door and sighed. "_Does that mean it's going to be ten minutes shorter too?_" She wondered "_...I guess I'll wait inside for him._"

She opened the door, closed it behind her, and put her bag down at her usual seat. She drummed her fingers idly on the desk, checking the time on her phone every couple of minutes.

_15:35...15:38...15:39..._

She almost threw the phone down on the desk. "_I wonder why he's late..._" She wondered, nibbling her thumb nail, "_...he's hardly ever late. Maybe I should call him? But if he's too busy to be on time to Occult Club, he might be too busy to answer his phone...I suppose I'll just have to wait a little longer._"

_15:42_

Suddenly a mischievous, cutely sneaky (or sneakily cute) idea rippled through Momoka's mind.

She left her bag in plain sight, but hid herself by the door, so anyone (namely a certain Fuyuki Hinata) wouldn't see her when they came in. So she waited, like a wild beast crouching in the shadows and lying in wait for an innocent little bunny to pounce upon.

The minutes passed quickly, while Momoka hid and tried her absolute hardest to stifle her impish giggles. Then, _finally_, the door slid open and she flung herself, wrapping her arms around the unsuspecting boy who just walked into the clubroom.

"Guess who?" She laughed gleefully, nuzzling her face into his back.

He laughed and it was a very _different _laugh. And then Momoka realized that he person she had hug-attacked was taller than Fuyuki...and not as slender...and his short ponytail tickled the tip of her nose...and then it actually sunk in that the person she hug-attacked _wasn't _Fuyuki.

"**Wh-** **Who-What are **_**you**_** doing here?**" She shrieked, jumping away from him. It was none other than the unreasonably annoying Chief of the School News Club "_**For craps sake, not again!**_" she thought.

"Investigative journalism." He answered simply "I'd like to join your little Occult Club to see what really happens...how it's run...You know, show our readers what they're missing."

"I...I see." She replied, not totally convinced, especially after what had happened earlier today "Well, you will have to wait for Fuyuki-kun to come back. He is the President of the club, so it's his decision."

"Oh? Where's he gone?" The Chief asked, arching his eyebrow curiously "What business could he possibly have that would make him leave you all by your lonesome?"

"...I don't know. He hasn't told me." She replied quickly.

The Chief scoffed, and a small smile graced his smug face "Some boyfriend."

And that _really_ annoyed Momoka. "_Actually_," she began, walking up to him, "Fuyuki-kun is a great boyfriend!"

"Oh, I'm sure he's the best money can buy." He smiled back. She stared at him, at a total loss for words. She just stood there, staring and seething.

"Who the _**hell**_ are you to say these kinds of things?" Momoka said very slowly "You _**barely know us**_ so why would you even _**care**_ about our relationship, huh? I don't even know what your _**damn**_ _**name**_ is!"

"I..." For once, the editor of the News Club looked like he didn't know what to say next. His eyes were downcast and he had crossed his arms, as if doing so created a barrier that could stop Momoka from punching him (and oh, how she wanted to punch him). "It's Daisuke Sakaguchi...My name is...Daisuke Sakaguchi."

There was a very quiet moment. Momoka didn't know what to say next, and Daisuke wasn't saying anything.

"I just...!" He suddenly said loudly, as if attacking the silence in the room itself "I just don't see why you like that guy." Daisuke _still_ refused to meet her stare "He's nothing special...He rarely looked at you until you joined this stupid Occult Club, and even now, can you be _completely_ certain that he's not just with you for your money?"

"Of course he's not!"

Then Daisuke looked at her. He stared long and hard at her.

"He...He's not, he's with me because he cares about me..."

"You don't sound _completely_ certain." He shuffled awkwardly for a moment and finally muttered "He's just...He's not good enough for you."

The meaning of what he said slowly dawned on Momoka. He wasn't really hinting that...? It must've just been her imagination...

"Then, _who_, Sakaguchi-kun," she forced herself to say, "is what you call '_good enough for me'_?"

Daisuke bit his bottom lip and Momoka could've _sworn_ that his cheeks were that telltale crimson colour. His eyes once again could not meet hers and he opened his mouth and-

"Sorry I'm late!" Fuyuki raced in and dropped some stuff by the door, all handsome smiles despite panting heavily as if he'd been running all over the school. Then he saw Daisuke. And then, telling by his expression, he fully comprehended that Momoka and Daisuke were in the room by themselves.

"What are you doing in here?" He demanded. His voice and his face were both contorted with anger and suspicion and...and...so many dark things that Momoka could not read in to.

Daisuke suddenly stopped looking awkward and blushing, as if seeing Fuyuki was like flicking a switch, and turned all smug smirks and arrogance. "I had just come here to see about joining Occult Club, but Nishizawa-san told me that it's only up to the club President."

"Sorry," He replied through gritted teeth, "we're not admitting any new members." His fists were curled and his chest was rising and falling so quickly that he looked incredibly..._aggressive_. Imagine. Fuyuki Hinata, _'aggressive'_.

"I see..." Daisuke slowly, with pretentious deliberation, looked around the empty clubroom "...What, no vacancies?"

"Something like that."

Somehow, to Momoka, the room didn't feel so empty. It was filled to the brim with swirling hate and rage and arrogance and..._jealousy?_ So many things that had never been in their Occult Club room before and never should have.

She had to cough a little to clear her throat before she could say "I think you should be leaving now, Sakaguchi-kun."

Daisuke glanced at her, locked gazes challengingly with Fuyuki once more, before sauntering out. Fuyuki watched him leave, and Momoka watched her boyfriend silently seethe and finally calm; his breathing steady once again and his face soften.

"Did he say anything to upset you?" He asked, turning all of his attention to her.

"Just...more of the same." Momoka replied.

"Are you sure?"

"It doesn't matter Fuyuki-kun." She shook her head dismissively.

"Of course it matters," Anger suddenly surged through his voice again, "it matters when some jerk says mean things to my girlfriend!"

Fuyuki was angry, this situation was very serious, but Momoka couldn't stop the flourishing happiness shine through her, plastering a huge grin on her face.

"What?" He half-laughed.

"That's the first time you've ever referred to me as your girlfriend!" She giggled back, almost hopping up and down. He chuckled and threw out his arms, gathering her up in big, affectionate hug.

"How else would I refer to you as, _my lovely lovely girlfriend_?" He whispered in her ear, making her knees tremble and her heart melt. She barely had enough senses still intact to notice the small mound of bags dumped at the door, as she peered over his shoulder.

"What are those?" She asked. Fuyuki pulled out of the hug and picked through one of the bags.

"The reason I was late..." He unceremoniously threw a thin wodge of papers onto the desk. It was a copy of the school newspaper. "I went all over the school collecting them up...I think I got them all."

Momoka, with some trepidation, picked up the paper and began to scan its contents as he explained "He said that he'd publicise our...um, _kiss-_" Momoka looked up to catch a quick glimpse of him blushing deeply "-in the gossip section, which is almost _all_ of what they call their newspaper, but anyway, so I had to get them all before anyone read it. It...It'd be kinda embarrassing for the _whole_ school to know that we..."

She nodded in agreement, but didn't tell him that the whole school probably _already_ knew that they kissed right in the middle of the classroom because...well, they _were_ in the middle of the classroom. And talk can travel very quickly. She finished reading the paper, before saying "Um, Fuyuki-kun? There's nothing about us in here."

"Huh?" Total bewilderment struck his cute face "But, he said he'd-"

"I know, but it doesn't mention us at all..."

"So I just ran all over the school, grabbing these rags for nothing...!" Fuyuki sighed deeply, rubbing his eyelids "Still...better safe than sorry, I s'pose..." He checked his watch "_Annnd_ now there's barely any time for Occult Club. _Brilliant._"

"Oh, Fuyuki-kun," Momoka laid her hands tentatively on his arm, "I've never seen you so worked up like this...Please don't let this get to you so much."

"Sorry..." He sighed again "But I can't help it. I didn't much like that guy before, but he, and his club, have no right poking their noses into our relationship. And he certainly has no right saying mean things to you!"

"Fuyuki-kun..." She pulled his arm into an embrace, lent her head on his shoulder, and deployed her best puppy dog eyes technique. After a few seconds at gazing at those almost shimmering eyes, it appeared that he gave in. Fuyuki sighed again, but happier this time, and a big goofy grin appeared on his face.

"Hey, how about going to the movies as an Occult Club trip?" He suggested.

"Sure!" She replied cheerfully.

Suddenly, he patted his pockets, checking for something, and then his face fell. "I forgot my wallet" He groaned.

The next words were kind of difficult to say for Momoka. Which was very, very odd. She was sure that she had said it plenty of times before, with nothing strange about it whatsoever. It was most likely down to that infuriating Daisuke, twisting and manipulating words and feelings so damn easily, all the while hiding behind that elaborate display of aloofness, yes, it was _his_ damn fault that Momoka had such unreasonable difficulty in being able to say "...I-I'll pay for the tickets, if you want."

"No, it's okay," Fuyuki smiled back, "we'll just have to make a quick detour to my house first to pick up my wallet."

She squeezed her just wonderful boyfriend's arm even tighter and planted a kiss on his cheek. "What was that for?" He grinned.

"...Nothing."

"Saying '_nothing'_ means that it's definitely _something_." He laughed upon seeing Momoka's thoroughly shocked face "Living with my Mom and sister for the whole of my life has taught me an awful lot about girls. Like, '_nothing'_ means '_something'_ and to never even mention the word '_heavy_'."

The next day, at school...

Fuyuki sat at his desk, happily reading a magazine while waiting for the day of lessons to start, when Natsumi suddenly appeared in front of him. "Is it true that you and Momoka-chan snogged right in the middle of the classroom?" She asked, in a curiously high-pitched tone.

"Um, yes..." He replied, mortified that his older sister had just used the word _'snogged'_ in context, but relieved that Momoka wasn't here yet, so she didn't have to share in the mortification "H-how did you find out?"

"I overheard someone talking about it and thought...well, you probably don't want to know what I thought."

"No, I probably don't...Who was talking about it?"

"I'm not sure...It might've been one of those guys from the News Club..."

It felt like something heavy and lead struck his gut. "Which one? Was it the one with the ponytail? Looks kind of arrogant?"

Natsumi bit her lower lip and frowned, searching her memorises "I think so, yeah."

He felt his fists curled by instinct, he could hear his blood and rage pounding through his eardrums, and felt his mind start to fog with dark presumptions. "When did you hear this?"

"...Are you alright, Fuyuki?"

"_When_ and _where_, Nee-chan?" He could hear his voice being muffled and strained by his gritted teeth.

"I think you should calm down, Fuyuki!" Natsumi told him sternly "I know what you're like when you get _this_ angry and I know that whatever is going on between you and this guy from the Newspaper club, it will only get worse if you do something rash."

But he wasn't listening. He wasn't even looking at his sister. Because, hanging by the door to the classroom, was the Chief of the Newspaper club. Upon noticing that he had been spotted, he swaggered up to Fuyuki, holding up a rolled up paper.

"Good morning, Fuyuki Hinata-kun," he briskly scanned the room, "no public kissing with Nishizawa-san this morning?"

Fuyuki tried, oh he tried so hard, to blot out every abhorrent word the cretin spoke, as his attention fell to the rolled up copy of the school newspaper in his hand. He could only just make out one word of the headlines, in big black letters; "**NISHIZAWA**"

He snatched it out of his hand and held it up to his face, brandishing it like a weapon "What is _this_?"

"What does it look like, lover boy?"

Natsumi began to intervene "Fuyuki, don't-"

But it fell on ears defended by unfathomable rage "Why, just tell me _why,_ you think you have any right to do these things, to say these things, to print this trash?"

The Chief leaned close to his face and spoke quietly "Because you don't deserve her."

"..._Excuse me_?" Fuyuki hissed back.

"You heard. You never looked at her before she joined your stupid club and now that the two of you are..._'together'_, you think you can just use her, kiss her right where everyone can see, so everyone can think that you're some big, cool man, the guy with the billionaire for a girlfriend. So you might not be with her for her money; but don't try to act like you're not just with her because of her because it's so blatantly obvious; it's sickening."

"I care so much about Momoka-chan, I am not going to let you spoil what we have."

"_Please_," He scoffed, "you're only with her so you look cool, maybe to get whatever money you can get out of her. She deserves better, don't you think?"

"_I know I don't deserve her, but that's not why we're together!"_ Fuyuki thought vehemently _"We're together because we care about each other! I don't care what everybody else thinks, I don't care about how much money she has, I just want her to be happy! I just want us to be together!"_

"I'm only going to say this once; Leave us alone." He said slowly.

"Or what?"

Fuyuki hadn't realized he what he was doing until it had been done. He pushed him, with every mite of force and power that he could summon, planted his palms square on his chest and pushed the Chief of the News club with such ferocity that he stumbled a good metre backwards until his ankle caught a chair leg and he tripped and fell flat on his back.

"S-Sakaguchi-kun?"

Momoka appeared at the door and, completely unbelievably, raced towards the fallen boy and helped him up. Then she looked at Fuyuki and looked unbelievably astounded that it _was_ Fuyuki she was looking at. "Fu-Fuyuki-kun? Wh-What happened?"

Like wading through oily sludge, Fuyuki realized that his _little conversation_ and actions with the boy he had only just found out the name of had attracted the very much unwanted attention of everyone else in the room. He quickly stormed past the desks and chairs and people in the class to the surprisingly quiet corridor outside. Natsumi stayed behind to either yell at Sakaguchi or apologise for her brothers totally justified actions. As he suspected, and _thanked_, Momoka had followed him dutifully but her eyes were alight with too many questions.

"What...What..." She tried to begin "...just _What_?"

He thrusted the now crumpled paper to her. She carefully, somewhat apprehensively, took it and began to read it. Almost halfway down the page, she covered her mouth "Oh dear..." She mumbled "H-how many of these are there?"

"Don't know. He just that one on him...But I'll find the others Momoka-chan, I promise."

She just nodded to show that she had heard him and continued to stare at the article in her hands. Finally, she folded up the paper and tucked it into her pocket. "I'll make sure no else reads it, Momoka-chan. I- I'll ransack the News clubroom if I have to!" Fuyuki urged, holding her shoulders in a vain attempt to make her feel a little more secure.

"I don't want you to get into any trouble, Fuyuki-kun." She replied, eyes pleading more than the tone of her voice "I hate seeing you wound up like this."

He could only sigh. He sighed and let all his anxieties and anger and tension slowly sweep out of his as he exhaled. Then the bell signalling the start of lessons tolled and he sighed again. He turned to go back into the classroom, go bare all the staring and the gossiping and...

A warm, affectionate, caring embrace from behind disrupted his unpleasant train of thought. He felt Momoka rest her cheek against his back, in between his should blades, and whispered something he didn't quite hear before she pulled away, and they went back into the classroom hand in hand.


	13. Breaking up

Thanks you for the reviews! I always love reading your comments.**G66XD66**, don't kill off my main characters..._yet_. **ZXCVBNMEM**, just wait for this and the next chapter...*cue ominous music.

* * *

Chapter thirteen: Breaking up

Fuyuki almost tore the News club's clubroom off its hinges. He had planned this very carefully, he and Momoka had split up and took off in separate directions and were searching around the school to collect (and later; destroy) all the copies of the school newspaper they could find. Except, Fuyuki had hidden another part of the plan from her. The part where he storms the clubroom, destroys any hard copies and computer files he can find of that particular article. And then politely ask the whole club to keep their noses out of his relationship. Except, it wouldn't be polite. Slow, burning anger had rumbled through him as lunchtime approached and had now reached its peak.

But, upon seeing that the only person inside the clubroom was an incredibly startled Chiruyo Tsukigami, the fire in his head and chest dwindled. "Wh-what are you doing in here, Hinata-kun?" She squeaked timidly.

He took the article out of his pocket ( he had asked for it back from Momoka, assuring her he would rip it up later) and showed it to Chiruyo. "I came to see how many copies of _this_ you had, so I could tear them all up."

She adjusted her thick rimmed glasses and studied the article, a confused frown cresting her forehead as she read. "This _is_ the only copy," She explained, "or at least, it should be. The story was dropped."

"What?" Fuyuki narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Not suspicious of Chiruyo Tsukigami, although he had everything inclination to be so seeing that she was part of the disgraceful little News Club, but suspicious of the whole situation. The story was dropped, and yet this Daisuke Sakaguchi (he found out the little douche's fully name from Momoka earlier as well) _still_ came to him and waved the article under his nose? "Why was the story dropped?" He asked- well, he _demanded_ "Surely something like this is perfect for the school paper?"

"I-I don't know about that..." Chiruyo mumbled "But the Chief was saying something about not wanting to humiliate Nishizawa-san; that she didn't deserve to be mortified by having the story posted everywhere."

Fuyuki took this in and, painfully slowly, everything started to slot together. Like a jigsaw, except he wished that those missing vital pieces stayed missing. Like a jigsaw he never wanted to see the final picture of.

He insisted that Fuyuki was only with Momoka for her money, insisted that he didn't deserve her, wove words in the most hideous ways in an attempt break them up, yet he abhorred the idea of humiliating Momoka even though it was effectively his job, and why he did this was now as clear as a diamond in the light.

Daisuke Sakaguchi likes Momoka. _His _girlfriend, Momoka.

Fuyuki felt his gut clench. Because he knew that he could break them up, he could twist words and views so easily, he _could_, somehow, convince Momoka to leave Fuyuki, or perhaps even the other way around. And then he could, _somehow_, charm his way into Momoka's life, get her liking him back, and have her all to himself. Fuyuki didn't know how he could, but he _could_. And Fuyuki knew he _would_.

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

He whipped around and saw, who else but, Daisuke Sakaguchi, standing, slightly aghast, in the doorway. He strode right up to Fuyuki, and said plainly "You should leave."

Fuyuki closed the distance between them, until they were face to face "Leave _my girlfriend_ and I _alone._"

"Or _what_, tough guy?"

And then nothing else mattered. It was like everything was just blotted out, and they had their own little universe, as if all that existed was Fuyuki, Daisuke, and his inextinguishable rage. And that universe was no place for passivism or common sense.

His curled fist smacked down on Daisuke's cheek and he toppled over. He faintly heard something, perhaps saying "stop", but the blood screaming through his eardrums wouldn't let the message, or the voice of the one how said it, or the sounds of footsteps rush towards him, quite reach his brain. And so he grabbed the fallen Daisuke by his shirt collar and drew back his fist to bring down again with all force he could muster- except when he drew back his fist, his elbow connected painfully with something hard, and there was a startled yelp.

He turned to whoever said "stop" and made the startled yelp and saw her and his insides froze and incinerated and fell through the floor all at once.

"Momoka-chan..." He could scarcely breathe; he dropped Daisuke and stepped towards her as she held her hand over her eye "Momoka-chan, are you o-okay? I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean it; it was an accident! I didn't know you were there-!"

"I-I'm fine, Fuyuki-kun," She replied, meekly trying to smile in an attempt to show that everything was alright, "i-it doesn't really hurt." But she was still pressing her palm to her face and wincing- it must've hurt, must've caused a bruise to slowly start swelling. He raised his hands to cup her cheeks, but something kept him from making contact with her skin. Fear of hurting her again, maybe? He'd never hit anyone before, well, except for when he and his sister were little and hyperactive. And this time, when he had wanted to hit someone like never before, in his blind rage, he ended up hurting the one person he never ever wanted to hurt.

"Come on, I-I'll take you to the nurse's office." He said, about to put his arms around her, then not, then about to again. Then he looked back at Daisuke, still on the floor and rubbing his cheek, and spat at him vehemently "Stay away from us!"

* * *

Momoka dabbed the ice pack on her closed eye and winced at the sharp cold shock. She was sitting on the bed in the nurse's office, Fuyuki next to her. She could feel the tension and anxiety emitting from him and saw him flinch when the nurse asked "How did it happen?"

He opened his mouth to explain, but Momoka spoke up first "I walked into a door." The nurse just tutted, and then left the room to get about some other business.

There was a moment of the most agonizing silence between them, before Fuyuki finally croaked "You didn't have to lie to her."

Without looking at him, Momoka replied "I didn't want you to get into trouble."

"...Thanks..."

Slowly, awkwardly, Fuyuki put his arm around her shoulders "I am _so_ sorry...I-I didn't know you were there, I-"

"Fuyuki-kun," She cut him off, "just promise me you won't get into anymore fights with Sakaguchi-kun."

It took a moment before he answered "I promise." And then there was another silent pause "You know that guy likes you, right?"

"Fuyuki-kun, you promised not to get into anymore fights with him!"

"I know, I-...I know." And he hugged her tighter, pressing a kiss onto her head.

* * *

The next day...

"Someone's here to see you."

Fuyuki looked up from his book, to her who his mom was referring to. And he jumped out of his chair in the kitchen when he saw it was Momoka.

"H-Hi!" He greeted her a little louder than he intended to. His insides twisted and wailed morosely when he noticed the bruise. It was tiny, really. Barely a smudge of bluey purpley just above her eye and just below her eyebrow. But it was _still there_. The two of them had not really spoken since...And the awkwardness and guilt seemed to swirl and solidify between them, so even just seeing her like this made him more nervous than reasonable.

"I...I, um, think we need to talk..." Momoka began, then looked at Aki politely as possible "P-privately...?"

She totally understood, and motioned for Keroro, who was sitting on the couch, constructing a model, to follow her out of the room.

And thus, Fuyuki was alone in the room with Momoka, waiting for the talking to start, heart pounding like a jackhammer in his chest. He gripped the back of his chair to steady himself.

"Fuyuki-kun..." She licked her lips nervously, and reluctantly like she didn't want to say what she was going to say, and _incredulously_ like she couldn't believe she that she was saying it "...what happened the yesterday...when you got mad at Sakaguchi-kun...I..."

"What's he been saying _now_?" He sighed, angry and exasperated, as if the mentioning of that guy was like a switch, and pressing it surged malice through his veins "The only reason he's giving us this grief is because he likes you, he's _jealous_ and he wants to break us up and-"

"Stop making this about _him_!" She yelled at him. She _yelled_ at _him_. "It's about _us_...Wh-when you got mad at him the other day...When you pushed him and then you punched him and-"

"I said I was sorry about hitting you! It was an accident!"

"I know it was an accident! I know, but that...When you were mad...it- I've never seen you like that before...It was like you were a different person, like I didn't know you...It scared me, Fuyuki-kun..."

"...So, you were scared because I got angry...? Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

Her eyes narrowed "...Excuse me?"

"When _you_ get angry, you basically _are_ a _different person_! You freak out and you get violent, more violent than I was, and you freak out at _anything_! Being around you, it-it's like walking on eggshells, holding my breath, waiting for you to flip out, so don't say you get scared when someone else just gets mad _the once_, when you're just as much as a psychopath!"

"How _**dare**_you?" She screamed, eyes shiny and watery "**How dare you, you little son of a**-"

"I'm within earshot!" Aki called out from the hallway.

"You were the _one person_ who I thought would never call me that!" Tears were now trickling from the corners of her eyes "The one person I thought could actually _understand_ me, _the one person_ I thought...I thought...But if you really think you can't be with me without...without...without feeling like that, then maybe...**maybe we shouldn't be together at all!**"

"Yeah, maybe we shouldn't." Fuyuki growled back.

There was a pause. Momoka looked as if she was trying to get her breath back, and wiping her damp eyes, before finally leaving without a word. When he heard the door slam shut, it was like his heart shutdown as well.


	14. Breaking down

Thanks for the reviews everyone :) **TheLadyLala**; the title says 'Forever', but then my penname is 'Sarcastic', so who knows what'll happen ;P **ZXCVBNMEM**; yup, nothing's going well for them, huh? **Scanty-Kneesocks**; it was kinda tricky to write him angry, but still in character. I don't think I made his reason for getting so pissed obvious enough, ah well...**G66XD66**; you _really_ don't like Daisuke, huh? 0.o" And, everyone is a lil' bit psyco ;) **KeronianLibrary;** nAaaaw, shcucks, thanks :3

**HEY LISTEN! **(blatant plug) There be a new keroro RP in the forums, the **Keroro: New Generation shotai! De arimasu**. It's all about the kiddies of canon couples and the antics they get up to. It's only just set up, so go check it out, and ask to join if you're interested :)

And now, bit of a long chapter but on with the merriment of angst!

* * *

Chapter fourteen: Breaking down

"...Momo-chi?"

Momoka didn't move, didn't look up, she did nothing to show she acknowledged that Tamama was there. She just stayed hiding in her bed sheets, face half-buried in her pillow, unfocused and teary eyes only half open.

"Momo-chi?" Tamama gently prodded her shoulder again "Paul says you'll be late for school if you don't get up soon...Are you gonna get up soon?"

She didn't answer. After a short moment, she noticed her tadpole friend hop over her lying body, so he could be face-to-face with her. His big eyes were filled with concern "Momo-chi? Gunso-san told me that you and Fukki had an argument...Was it really bad?"

She nodded sullenly "We're not..." she had to clear her throat suddenly, after such a long period of disuse "We're not a couple anymore, Tama-chan."

The young Keronian's eyes widened "Wh-What? But he's- you- he's- you- he's _Fukki_! A-and you're _Momo-chi_! How- How can you not be...?"

"I screwed it up, Tama-chan..." She replied, snivelling "I've been waiting f-for forever for us to be together a-and when we finally are, h-he still c-can't stand me an-and my stupid split personality a-and I screw it up a-and I...I..." Her words became too engulfed by her sobs to be comprehendible.

"Oh, Momo-chi..." Tamama put his arms around her, trying to offer some comfort.

* * *

"...Fuyuki-dono?"

Fuyuki looked up briefly, but continued tying his school laces as if they had personally offended him "Yeah, Sarge?"

"Um, well..." The green Keronian fidgeted, as if he had dismissed what he was previously going to say, and was now frantically scearching his brain for another topic of conversation "W-we still haven't dealt with your vampire clone...And he's getting pretty restless in that containment unit...I think I caught him flirting with Kururu the other day, so...what should we do?"

"He can't stay on Earth." He replied curtly "Can you find another planet or space station to send him to? Somewhere where he'll be safe, but where the inhabitants can protect themselves easily from a vampire."

"Oh, yeah, there are plenty of planets like that. Li-like Rinkto 4...Soooo, we'll send him there then?"

"Fine."

"...Um, Fuyuki-dono?"

"Yeah?"

"That argument between you and Momoka-dono last night was pretty bad...are you...is everything between you two...?"

"We're finished."

"_Gero?_ Y-you mean you dumped her?"

"...No, no she dumped me."

"N-no way, she'd never do that-"

"Well, she did." He interrupted. After a night of tossing and turning and fuming and seething at himself, he didn't need to be reminded that his first girlfriend had very quickly became his ex-girlfriend.

"No way, she likes you _way_ too much, she's been waiting for the two of you to get together for...for...for as long as I've been on Pekopon! She'd never dump you!"

Fuyuki finally looked at his best friend, and took in the sheer earnest in his eyes "For...as long as you've been on Pekopon...? You've been here a _long_ time, Sergeant..."

"And Momoka-dono's been in love with you for even longer!"

"Look, Sergeant, I've got to get to school now." He said quickly, shutting the conversation down, if a little harshly. He grabbed his school bag and opened the front door. But as soon as he felt the frosty bite of the air outside, he heard the unmistakeable, "**TAMAMA IMPACT!**"

Fuyuki dived to the floor and felt the extraterrestrial heat whizz past his head, before hearing a shrill "_GERRROOO?_" He looked up to see his frog friend crispy fried, and an incredibly furious Tamama standing over him.

"T-Tamama-?"

"**What the hell were you thinkin' ?**" The angry tadpole roared "**How could you just break Momo-chi's heart like that?**"

"I..." He shook his head. _Broken her heart?_ That's an incredible, horrible accusation to come to terms with, especially for Fuyuki. How could _he_ break a girl's heart? He felt bad when he had to squish a spider with a book. How could _he_ do something as malicious as break the heart of the girl he cared about more than any other...? "I have to get to school."

"**Do you have any idea how much she loves you?**" Tamama kept blaring on "**She was the happiest person on Pekopon ever when you two were together! I don't think she got angry **_**once**_** during those two weeks! Even when I deleted her campaign on Guitar Hero...!**" He ground his teeth ferociously before saying, with the most eerie levelness "**Why on Pekopon did you break up with her?**"

But Fuyuki already had slammed the door shut and was racing down the street as fast as his feet could carry him.

* * *

School was hideous. The whole day, Fuyuki thought were on Momoka and the mistake he made. Sitting at his desk, he didn't dare glance over his shoulder to see her desk, not because of the thought of seeing her, but because he would be presented with the empty void of space where she _wasn't_. That glaring space of nothing might as well have been a sign saying _"You screwed up big time, Fuyuki-kun" _because he knew that empty space was what would replace Momoka for the rest of his life.

What was worse, he lost a friend too. A brilliant friend, a best friend. All because he was stupid and angry and let his temper rule his stupid mouth and called her a psychopath. He didn't even think that she was a psychopath, and didn't care if all the doctors in the world certified her as the as the most psychopathically psychopath in the history of psychosis. And even when he was saying it, something was in the back of his mind, saying _"Loads of people have probably called her mad, so what if I call her that in the heat of the moment? Even when I don't mean it?"_

But he should've known better. He should never have said anything. And now, she was gone, and he missed her so much. He _ached_ to see her, to tell her he was sorry, to embrace her once again. He _needed_ to tell her that he was...he was...

His mouth twitched into an ironic, melancholy grin. He had finally figured out his stupid head and his stupid heart and all the stupid, beautiful emotions that span through the two. He loved her. He loved her sweet temperament and her caring. He loved her fiery disposition and passion. He loved how she could switch so quickly between the two. He loved how both sides of her could care so wholly about something...and he loved how both sides used to love and defend him.

He finally _knew_ that he was in love with her, but he figured it out too late. _"You were the one person who I thought would never call me that! The one person I thought could actually understand me!" _Her strained, screaming, wounded words kept running through his brain, kept reminding him of how she felt about him and the mistake he made and how he had lost her.

* * *

The following day, Momoka decided to go to school.

What was the point in hiding in her bed sheets, waiting for the rest of the world to collapse? Like Paul had said _"Studies are one of the most important things in a young person's life." _So she couldn't skip school because of one little heartbreak, right? She couldn't mess up the rest of her life, just because the guy is thought was simply perfect was actually a total...total...

No. Fuyuki was still perfect. He was the most wonderful person in the universe, always would be. But even the most wonderful person in the universe would get sick of someone with such an infuriating split-persona like she had. Hell, _she_ got sick of herself on more than occasion.

But, she had to get past that. She had to look past this heartbreak. It wouldn't be the last heartbreak she would encounter...She would still have to see him everyday at school. And everyday, she'd have another little heartbreak.

* * *

School was hideous. Every time Momoka looked up at the blackboard, her eyes always flickered over to Fuyuki. And her insides would twist, just a little. Every fibre in her body _ached_ for him, she wanted to be in his arms, she just wanted to be with him.

It was worse...It was horrific to think it, but for her, it was worse than if he was dead. If he was dead, then he would be gone totally. She wouldn't have to look at him, she wouldn't have to hear his voice, she would know that nothing could ever happen. She wouldn't be torturing herself with dreams of what-might've-beens and if-she-said-that or if-he-said-this.

It was suffocating. The second the bell tolled, she ran from the classroom, eyes cast down so they wouldn't be tempted to fixate on him once more, and she ran and ran until the sharp blast of cold on her face snapped her into her senses, and she realized she had escaped right up to the roof. She let the door clatter noisily to a close and wandered up to the railings, letting the icy wind blow through her head, clearing her mind if only momentarily.

"Getting some fresh air?"

Momoka knew who it was before she turned around "What do you want, Sakaguchi-kun?"

Daisuke strolled up to the railings. There was a pause, then he opened his mouth, and closed it again, reconsidering his choice of words. "How...how's your eye?" He gestured to her bruise. His tone was different; a little tentative, perhaps?

"It doesn't hurt at all." She replied curtly, wanting this little '_conversation_' to be as short as possible.

"O-oh...g-good, then." And there was another pause, where he lightly touched his own bruise on his cheek "How...are...You and Fuyuki Hinata-kun...are you...?"

"No. We're not together anymore. **I suppose a '**_**congratulations**_**' are in order, huh**?"

Daisuke did his impression of a goldfish again; opened his mouth, then reconsidered his choice of words, and closed his mouth again. "W-well..." He began, stuttering "You'll get over him...He was never good enough for you anyway..."

"**So who is then?**" She snapped at him "**You keep sayin' '**_**he's not good enough, he doesn't deserve you', **_**well then who the hell does deserve me, huh? **_**You**_**?" **

Daisuke turned away from her, fixing his gaze on the view from the rooftop. He looked...not angry, but..._sad_? "No...No I definitely don't deserve you..." He muttered "I...I don't think anyone could." He fidgeted awkwardly, scraping his thumb nail against the railing and nibbling his bottom lip. "Do you even remember me?" He said it so quickly, so suddenly and loudly, that it made Momoka flinch "A few days ago, you said you didn't know my name, but do you remember first meeting me?"

She shook her head, feeling a little bit guilty.

He turned around, leant his back against the railings and his arms crossed tightly. He gaze was now fixated on his shoes. "I-it..." It sounded as if he was struggling to keep his voice above a whisper "...It was _years_ ago, when you first came to this school. You, uh...you let me borrow a pencil just before a science test." He chuckled a little "It's kinda stupid really...I mean, all you did was give me a _pencil_, and then you forgot about me but I...I..." He fished around in his pocket and brought out a pencil. Well, pencil was an overstatement; it was a blunt, three centimetre stub with barely any usable eraser left at end. He held it out to her "H-here...I only _borrowed_ it anyhow..."

Momoka looked down at the stub of pencil sitting in the palm of his hand "You can keep it, if you want."

Daisuke stared at her, and then back down to the pencil in his hand, which he slowly put back in his pocket. There was another silent pause. "How...How much _do_ you like him?" He asked quietly "Fuyuki Hinata-kun, I mean."

"I love him." She answered, honestly and confidently "I think I've always been in love with him, and even though he dumped me, my feelings haven't changed at all. I don't think they ever will."

He looked at her, and the look warped between pleading and angry and disbelieving and...and finally heartbroken. He swiftly turned his whole body away from her, but she could hear him sniffling and saw him bring his hand up to wipe his face. "W-well then..." He said over his shoulder "...then it's stupid. I-it's stupid that you're up here moping and he's somewhere downstairs moping, when you could be going back downstairs a-and finding him and telling him what you just told me... 'Cause I've seen the way he looks at you sometimes and..." Finally Daisuke turned back to face her, to look her in her eyes, as his were big and shiny and watery "...he was never with you for your money. The way he looks at you, it was never about money."

"I...I..." Momoka had no idea what to say. He wiped his dripping nose with his sleeve again before quickly striding to the door back into the school building. But, as his hand settled on the door handle, her turned back to her and said, so quietly "Thanks for lending me the pencil...and...and for letting me keep it."

* * *

After the school day, when the cold winter sun dipped under the horizon and dragged a blanket of blackness over the sky with it...

"I'll be off, then." Natsumi announced, grabbing her overnight bag.

"See you tomorrow, Nee-chan." Fuyuki bade his sister goodnight "Have a nice sleep over at Azumaya-san's."

Natsumi looked at him oddly, which she, Aki, Keroro and even Giroro had been doing an awful lot of lately, ever since they found out that he and Momoka were no longer an item.

"Hug goodbye?" His sister threw out her arms, much too enthusiastically.

"Please leave now." He grinned, sarcastically.

"Okay, okay." She smiled "See you." And she left, but not before giving him that odd look again, a mixture of sympathy and sadness and caring.

Fuyuki sighed heavily. His evening was planned out, he had brought his duvet and pillow and an extra blanket down and laid them out on the couch, ready to fall asleep to the countless DVDs he had set up to watch. Oh. And there were the hours and hours of hating himself for being stupid enough to let her slip through his fingers and thinking about how wonderful she was and dreaming of what-might've-beens. He sighed once more, running his fingers through his hair before lying on the couch and pulling the sheets over him, readying himself for a long winter night of depression and DVDs.

But, just as his finger was on the PLAY button of the remote control, the door bell rang.


	15. Ending the hurt

**GUYS**! Calm down! It's just a doorbell! xD Thanks for your comments, they always make me smile :) Hopefully this chapter will come out as sweet as it was in my daydreams~ And I'd like to remind readers, that this is T rated for a reason...And that I don't own Hot Fuzz.

* * *

Chapter fifteen: Ending the hurt

"_I'm sorry...That's all I can really say. I'm sorry if I've annoyed you in the past , and for bothering your evening, and for yelling at you. And, I'm sorry, but I'm in love with you. I always have been, pretty much since the first day we met. And I think I will always be in love with you, even though I know you won't love me back. I'm sorry if you didn't want to hear that, if I'm just bothering you again, but I had to tell you. I had to tell you how deep my feelings went for you, so they wouldn't be such a secret anymore, so I won't be so enslaved by my emotions. I know that's selfish, and you probably didn't want to know about my feelings, you probably don't want to even see me here on your doorstep, but it was killing me. Being apart from you, trying to force myself to hate you like I thought you were hating me, it _hurt_. It hurt seeing you, it hurt thinking about you, it hurt being out of your arms, it hurt loving you when I knew you didn't feel the same, it all just hurt so much. And I can't bear it anymore. I'm not saying we should get back together, I know you don't want that. I know you can't stand my stupid split personality, and to be honest, I can't stand myself either. But I just needed to tell you. I needed you to know that I'm in love with you and I'm sorry, for everything. Because that way it might hurt less...I don't really know how, but it might...and the hurting is unbearable. But that isn't your fault, nothing is your fault...It's mine. And I'm sorry. And I love you. That was all I came here to say...I suppose, this is a kind of '_goodbye_'...? Because I don't want to hurt anymore...I'd do anything to stop this hurt in my heart. But, before '_goodbye_', I needed you to know that I love you...and that I always have...and I always will."_

Momoka had thought through what she was going to say, running the speech over in her mind again and again. She had even written it down as a letter, in case she stuttered and fumbled so much that she couldn't physically speak to him.

She had walked all the way from her mansion to his house, all the while thinking over what the right words were to say. She hadn't even noticed that she walked out in the middle of the heaviest downpour of rain that Japan had this winter. She had only realized she had been drenched to her skin when she stood at his door and was shielded by the porch. As she reached for the doorbell, she knew her fingers weren't just shivering from the cold.

Waiting for him to answer the door after she rung the bell almost made her want to run back home and hide under her bed sheets again. It was like waiting for a bus; you wait and wait and wait but you know that the second you leave to get a taxi instead is the second the bus passes you by.

But when he finally opened the door, Momoka didn't know what felt worse. The waiting to see him, or the actual _seeing_ him. As the door opened, the light from the hallway practically blinded her, after her eyes being so accustomed to the dark night, and he was little more than a black silhouette until her eyes finally adjusted to the brightness. But now she could see him, and she needed to tell him, _needed_ to...

"Fuyuki-kun," She began, with a confidence she didn't know she had dwelling in her, "I'm so-"

"Momoka-chan? You're _soaking_!" He cried out, wide eyed and in his..._pyjamas_...?

"Um, Fu-Fuyuki-kun, I want to tell you that I-"

"Hurry, get inside!" He suddenly ushered her into his home, slamming the door behind them "What on earth were you doing out in this rain?"

"I-...I'm so-"

"You're clothes are totally drenched! You'll catch a cold!" He kept fussing over her, wiping away exceptionally large droplets of water and so on.

"Fu- Fuyuki-kun please just listen to me..."

"No, I won't listen to you." He said loudly and defiantly "Not until you get out of those soaking clothes and into my shower!"

"...Um...wh-_what_?"

It took a moment, but then it finally dawned on him how what he said sounded "I just heard it how you must've heard it, and that's kinda...um...Wh-what I _mean_ is," His face was flushed bright red, and he kept tripping over his words in the most adorable way that made her melt inside, "um, you should get out of those soaking clothes a-and t-take a shower to w-warm yourself up...otherwise y-you'll catch a cold. Um, I-I'll find some spare c-clothes for you, of course!"

"But, Fuyuki-kun I need to tell you something-!"

"Tell me afterwards." He replied quickly "Now go."

"B-but-!"

"Go." He pointed upstairs to the bathroom. Momoka was stunned into silence; she had never seen him taking such charge quite like this before.

"Um, o-okay..." She mumbled, before timidly going upstairs and into the bathroom.

* * *

"_This is insane. This is every form of insanity imaginable. Is this even real?"_ Fuyuki's poor, tired brain was going at a thousand miles per second _"Alright...Just, calm down. So your ex-girlfriend, the girl you are completely in love with, just walked to your house in the pouring, freezing rain, and you told her to strip off and get in the shower...Oh my god, that last bit sounded perverted...Ah, th-that reminds me, I should've told her to look out for hidden cameras in the shower...Damn that Kururu! B-but calm down...just take this slowly...she's obviously came here, in the pouring, freezing rain, to tell me something...so, after she's warmed up again, a-and dressed, I'll simply ask her!"_

"A-ahem..." He cleared his voice and nervously knocked on the door.

"O-oh, y-yes?" Momoka's voice floated from the other side of the door, lightly muffled by the sound of running water.

"I've got some spare clothes for you..." He called back to her, flicking a speck of dust from the clothes draped over his arm "I'll take your wet stuff and hang them up, i-if you want...?"

"Y-yes, thank you, that would be helpful..."

He turned the knob to open the bathroom door, when a sudden, rather embarrassing thought exploded in his mind. It was an embarrassing thought, in the sense that he would have to tell her what he was just thinking about, and knew if, wrongly worded, it could make for a very awkward moment...and he could get slapped in the face "Uh, um...What should I do about your, um...u-un-underwear...?"

"...Huh?"

"W-well, I don't really have any spare, um...spares you could wear, s-so..."

"Oh...right...um...C-could I use your hairdryer to dry them off...? Th-then I wouldn't need any...um, _'sp-spares'_..."

"Right, yes, g-good idea..." And with _that_ little matter sorted out, he entered the bathroom, to be greeted with a plume of steam almost smothering his face. Fuyuki knew perfectly well that the shower curtain was thick enough that nothing could be seen from either side of it, but bashfulness compelled his eyes to stay cast down to his feet. Quickly, he set down his clothes he was lending to her, then picked up her clothes which laid in a dripping, somewhat messy pile in the middle of the bathroom. _"Blouse, skirt, sweater...she wasn't wearing anything else, was she? On the _outside_ anyway...?"_ Safely assuming that was all that needed to be hung out to dry, and without letting himself realize he had just caught a glimpse at a few articles of clothing he really _wasn't_ supposed to see, he scurried out of the bathroom. "I-I'll go hang these up then..." He said, not really knowing why he stated the obvious fact, but feeling like he needed to nonetheless.

"O-okay..." She timidly replied.

* * *

"_This is insane. This is every form of insanity imaginable._" Momoka's brain was going at a million miles a second _"I come here to tell him I'm in love with him, and I end up in his shower? Oh, wait, that sounded perverted...__**Hell, speaking of perverted, Kururu didn't put spy cameras in here did he? **__Fuyuki wouldn't have let me get in the shower if he thought there would be..."_

She sighed heavily, and titled her head up so the irresistibly warm water cascaded over her face, then the rest of her body, letting her mind go numb for a blissful moment. And then when her mind began working again, it flooded her with equally blissful thoughts.

"_Fuyuki-kun is so kind...the second he saw me, he was worried that I might catch a cold from being in the rain, and then he let me use his shower and borrow some of his clothes. He is so dreamy...I feel like I need to tell him even more now...I have to tell him I'm in love with him...He...he must care for me, even _a little bit_, for him to be so kind to me...r-right...?It doesn't matter, I guess..." _

Deciding she had warmed up enough, she turned off the tap and stepped out of the shower. She used the hairdryer to dry off her underwear, briefly wondering/ freaking out if Fuyuki had seen them, before putting that particular thought into the furthest recesses of her mind. When she came to put on the spare clothes he had laid out for her, Momoka was almost mesmerized. There was a pair of jeans, a long sleeve, grey cotton top, and his almost iconic, white and blue hoodie jumper. The hoodie, in particular, was so...so _soft_ and it carried so much of his scent that, when putting it on, it was like she was breathing him in, and she never wanted to exhale ever again. Rubbing the soft soft fabric against her cheek almost made her faint. Wearing it was like being in a giant, wonderfully long lasting embrace.

Fuyuki tossed the spoon into the sink, wincing slightly from the noisy clatter it made. He had made her a mug of hot chocolate, to warm up her insides after her shower. _"She'll probably still catch a cold..."_ he thought cynically _"Why was she walking out in the rain like that anyway? Surely she could've just texted me..."_ The rain, he noticed, was still cascading down from the clouds like a waterfall, and the noise hammered on the windows.

"Fu...Fuyuki-kun..." Quietly, she appeared in the doorway to the living room "Th-thank you for letting me use your shower...a-and your clothes."

"Th...That's...fine..." He had trouble even forming that little sentence. Momoka, the richest girl he knew existed, who was never without an air of finery around her, who was never adored with attire that cost less than a decent sized house, was looking the most beautiful he had ever seen her.

The fancy, expensive clothes had been abandoned for the simplest clothes..._His_ clothes. But, just in jeans and an old hoodie that was getting too small for him anyway, her true beauty was gleaming bright. It blinded him to everything else in the room, to everything else in the world, so his gaze was locked on her and her alone.

In the corner of his mind, he realized how stupid he must look, just staring at her like a fool, and snapped back into consciousness. "H-here..." He passed her the hot mug "I made you some hot chocolate."

"Th-thank you..." Momoka walked up to him and took it, taking a small sip. Her eyes travelled over to the couch and became a little confused "Why are your bed sheets down here?"

"Oh, I...When I'm depressed, I usually watch DVDs until I fall asleep...and it's too cold to sleep without any bed sheets, so..."

"Oh, right..."

"Do...If you want, do you want to watch some with me?"

"S-sure, that- that would be...nice..."

"Right...R-right." Fuyuki motioned for her to sit on the couch, and knelt by the television, sorting through the sizeable stack of DVDs he had bought down from his room. "Have you seen Hot Fuzz?" He asked over his shoulder, noticing that see had sat down on the other couch, the one opposite to where his bed sheets were.

"I've heard of it, but I haven't seen it." She replied, taking another sip of her hot chocolate.

Fuyuki's eyes widened disbelievingly "You haven't seen Hot Fuzz?"

"Noo..?"

"Right. We're watching it." He decided, and slid the disc into the DVD player.

When he stood up, and walked over to Momoka, he was stuck motionless, caught by her simple beauty once more. _"You can't put it off anymore."_ A small voice was niggling at the back of his mind _"You don't want to be alone anymore, right? You don't want to be without her anymore? Then tell her! Tell her you want to get back together. Tell her how you really feel- tell her you're in love!"_

Suddenly, Momoka shot up to her feet, put the mug down on the coffee table and looked him straight in the eye with determination "Fuyuki-kun, I-"

"Wait, Momoka-chan, before you say anything, can I tell you something first?"

The look of determination deflated in her eyes "S-sure..."

"Momoka-chan..." He inhaled deeply, summoning his courage, and firmly yet tenderly held her shoulders "I'm in love with you...I...I want us to get back together again. A-actually...I _need_ us to be together again because, because these few days of being apart from you, it's like I couldn't breathe, couldn't think, I couldn't stand it. I'm so sorry I was so mean to you...I don't know why I was like that, I-I guess I was just angry at...at the fact we were so happy together and something was trying to threaten it, even something insignificant. But I didn't mean it, I really didn't. I love you, Momoka Nishizawa," he gingerly slid his fingers up her neck, face, to the curls at the side of her head, and caressed them gently, "I love the both of you, I love _the whole_ of you."

Suddenly, he felt the hair under his fingertips straighten and sharpen, the telltale sign that her 'Dark' personality was now in control. In the blink of an eye, she had grabbed the collar of his top and crushed her lips onto his. Taken totally by surprise, he staggered backwards and she staggered forwards, her lips not leaving his, even for a heartbeat. The backs of his legs suddenly found the edge of the opposite couch and he stumbled into a sitting position, Momoka falling on top of him awkwardly, in a sort of kneeling position. She deepened the kiss dramatically, Fuyuki felt his brains melt and ignite all at once, as her tongue flickered against his. His wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling her body even closer to his. Slowly, he felt her pull away from the kiss, but not before brushing her lips on his one last time. He opened his eyes and saw her, still with her 'Dark' personality in charge, but with streams of tears rolling down her bright pink cheeks.

"Wh-what's wrong, Momoka-chan?" He stuttered, a little alarmed.

"**It...It's just...**" Her words were battling with her half-stifled sobs and sniffling "**...Th-that's the first time anyone's said they loved me...Y-y'know, **_**me**_**...**_**Th-this side**_** of me...I-I...I love you too!**"

"Momoka-chan..." He wiped away some of her tears and cupped her cheek, stroking it softly with his thumb.

She broke down into even more sobs, hiding her damp face in his neck, clinging onto his shoulders as if letting go meant losing her life. Fuyuki cradled her, gently stroking the back of her hair "If you need to cry, that's okay." He whispered into her ear "Just...cry out all you need to. It's okay...I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to leave you ever again. I swear to you...I'll keep holding onto you until you don't need me to anymore..."

Momoka whimpered something into his shoulder, and it seemed as though her tears were beginning to subside...drop by drop.

A quiet moment passed, until Fuyuki was compelled to say "M-Momoka-chan, can you move a bit? It's just you've been kneeling on my legs for a while and now I can't feel my toes."

"O-oh, s-sorry...!" She wiped her eyes with the corner of her sleeve and shifted, sitting next to him. "D-DVD..." She gestured to the television screen, still showing the menu screen of Hot Fuzz.

"Ah, right...Hey, Momoka-chan, do you want to get under the covers? I mean, it'll be warmer, and we can cuddle up together."

A small, cute, timid smile appeared on her face and then it grew into a big, broad, beautiful grin "Okay."

Fuyuki reached for the remote and hit the _'PLAY'_ button, then scrambled under his bed sheets with Momoka. He hugged his arms around her shoulders tightly and pressed a kiss onto the top of her head, as she wrapped her arms around his torso and laid her head on his chest.

Momoka's head wobbled slightly as Fuyuki burst out laughing at the film. It was a good film, and pretty funny too, but she wasn't paying much attention to it. She was too warm and cosy and happy to pay attention to anything except the wonderful boy whose chest she was using as a pillow. She could feel the sound of his rhythmic heartbeat slowly lulling her to sleep. Stifling a yawn, she tugged his soft duvet up higher around the two of them. The scent of his clothes that she was wearing, the scent of his soft, warm bed sheets, and the scent of...of _him_ was almost totally overwhelming. It was just so..._comfortable_ to be in his embrace once more. To feel his arms around her, to have her arms around him, to hear his relaxed breathing...to be so warm and happy in the freezing winter storm...she had never been happier. Or sleepier.

Finally, she let her heavy eyelids rest for a moment, snuggling closer to her boyfriend...the one who loved her like she loved him. The one she would never stop loving.

* * *

"Haha, did you see that, Momoka-chan?" Fuyuki looked from the television, down at his girlfriend...who was sleeping soundly. His brains almost turned to mush. Carefully, making sure not to wake her, he reached for the remote and turned off the television. _"The lights..."_ How was he going to switch of the light? Acting on spur of the moment, which he admittedly knew was unlike him, he aimed very carefully and tossed the remote control. It hit the switch, that was good, but it collided and fell with such a clatter that it disturbed Momoka.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He apologised.

"Mm, s'okay..." She mumbled, still half stuck in dream world. She hugged him a little tighter, making his heart flutter. He shifted so he was now laying down properly, his head crashing softly on the pillow they shared. The moon was the only form of light; illuminating Momoka's face with a pale glow and Fuyuki realized that she was just as beautiful in the dark as in the day. Her eyes twinkled like stars as she quietly spoke "I love you Fuyuki-kun."

"I love you too, Momoka-chan...But, you know, you don't need to keep adding the _'-kun'_ to my name anymore. I mean, if you don't want to."

Her twinkling eyes widened with pleasant surprise and she sounded so breathless "R-really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Fu...Fu..._Fuyuki_..." She said it so slowly, like every syllable were golden drops that had to be oh so gently soothed out from her lips "You...You don't need to put _'-chan'_ on my name anymore either."

"Okay, _Momoka._"

Her smile, the smile that could reach up to her eyes and reduce his heart to pink fuzz, beamed brighter than the sun, even in the dark and the moonlight. She snuggled closer into him, she tucked her head under his chin, so her face was buried in his neck, and she was almost totally hidden by the bed sheets, the top of the duvet up around her cheeks. She hung onto him like a life preserver, seeking total solace in his arms, and he found his solace holding onto her. He silently inhaled her gorgeous scent and heard her inhaling his and let the warmth and the happiness and the love engulf him and closed his eyes, falling into a deep, happy sleep.


	16. The morning after

Thanks for the review, **G66XD66** ^^ Okay you lovely readers and reviewers, I have a mini-announcement; this fanfiction is coming to an end very soon. By 'very soon', I mean, perhaps in the next two or three chapters. I never thought I would keep going with it this long, but I'm pleased I did- but, ignore me, 'cause I'll be saying the emotional goodbyes and stuff on the last chapter- so just read, enjoy, review ( if you feel so inclined, which would be lovely) and remember- I own nothing :P

-ahem- quite a dialogue heavy chapter here, I was studying direct speech in English and just want to experiment~

Chapter sixteen: The morning after

The rising sun cast soft golden light over every surface and, though the celestial orb gave off no heat in the winter, everything was made warm and inviting looking. The soft rays peeked through the curtain and bathed the couple in the gorgeous same light. It was probably the earliest Fuyuki ever woke up; and the happiest. With the broadest grin on his face, he gently ran his hand up and down her back before guiding his fingertips over her cheek, softly rousing her from her peaceful sleep.

Her face was still hiding, buried in his neck, with the duvet up to her cheeks, so he didn't see her open her pretty violet eyes slowly open but he heard her sleepy voice whisper, "Good morning, Fuyuki."

"Good morning, Momoka." He whispered back, stroking his fingers up her face to play with her hair.

She rubbed away some sleep dust from her eyes and half-mumbled, half-yawned, "Mm, what time is it...?"

"A little bit after nine."

Suddenly, he felt her body jolt in his arms "What day is it?"

"Sunday." He chuckled at her startled reaction "Don't worry, we don't have school today."

"Oh, g-good." She settled back in their tight, entangled embrace. "Ugh, we have school tomorrow though, don't we?" She groaned

"Last day before the Christmas holidays, yeah."

"I wish it could just be the holidays now..."

"Same...Ugh, we're going to get holiday homework, aren't we?"

"_And_ our mid-term report cards." She sighed wearily. Then, her mouth twitched into a small smile, and a little giggle escaped her lips "I...I like this. Just- just being here with you, chatting about school after waking up to you and being in your arms, I love it; I love you."

"I love you too." He pressed a kiss onto the top of her head. She sighed, and snuggled even closer into his body, which he thought couldn't be possible. A wonderfully long, quiet moment passed, where he almost drifted asleep again, until Momoka piped up "Did you put my clothes there?"

"Huh?"

"On the table..."

He looked over his shoulder and saw what she saw; her previously soaking clothes, now perfectly dry, perfectly clean, and neatly folded and placed on the coffee table. "I didn't put them there..." He craned his neck and looked out into the hallway, where his mom's shoes were sitting. "Ah. Mom's back from work early."

"Why is that _'Ah'_?"

"Because, if Mom came back from work, then she would've seen us sleeping together like this."

"Okaay...?" She shifted so that she was now at eye level to him, prompting him to go on.

"And, if she was the one to put your clothes there, then she would've realized that you weren't wearing _your_ clothes...And, since you had the sheets pulled up around your cheeks, she wouldn't have seen that you were wearing _my_ clothes, s-so she may have come to the conclusion that-"

"-that I wasn't wearing..._any_...clothes..." Momoka finished for him "Ah." She slithered back under the sheets, hiding her now crimson and slightly steaming face.

Fuyuki tried his best to sallow his mortification and say "W-well...It's no problem. I-I'll just explain to Mom what happened; she had no reason _not_ to believe us, right?"

"I-I suppose." Momoka smiled a little. Reluctantly, he untangled himself from the cosy bed sheets and got up from the couch, picking up the cold mug of hot chocolate discarded from last night and taking it over to the kitchen. As he poured the remains down the sink, he heard the ruffling of the duvet and blanket, then the quiet sound of delicate bare feet on the floor, and then felt soft, warm arms wrap around his middle.

Smiling, he patted his hand on hers, but said nothing. He felt like he didn't need to; no words could enhance this perfect, silent moment.

"_Oh-_um, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

The pair suddenly broke apart from each other, as quickly as glass shattering, and turned to the source of the voice "M-Mom?"

"G-g-good morning, Hinata-san...!" Momoka spluttered. She tugged at the clothes she had borrowed; frantically smoothing the creases as if bettering her appearance could make the situation a whole lot less embarrassing.

"Good morning, Momoka-chan." His mom smiled pleasantly back, her quickly eyes taking in the fact that her son's girlfriend was wearing her son's clothes "...Sleep well?"

"Uh, y-yes, thank you..." Her face was a shade of red Fuyuki never thought possible for a human to turn.

"Um, Momoka, you can use my room to get changed, if you want." Fuyuki cut in.

She nodded timidly, collected the neat pile of clothes, and rushed out of the room and upstairs. When she was gone, an uncomfortable silence settled in the room; a silence that Fuyuki knew that he was the one who had to break it "I...can explain...Sorta."

Aki arched her eyebrow curiously, saying nothing, but her eyes still held that understanding softness they usually had.

"So, basically," He licked his lips, nervously, "Momoka came over last night and we got talking and...we're back together now. B-but, um, it was raining when she came here, so all her clothes were soaking wet, so I lent her some of mine...then, we got watching a DVD and fell asleep. Th-that was it, I swear! N-nothing...'_happened'._"

An amused smile twitched on Aki's face "I didn't think anything _'happened'_, Fuyuki. I just saw Momoka-chan's wet clothes in the laundry room and put two and two together."

"Oh. Right." He _felt_ himself grow a large, goofy grin.

"So," His mom's tone became serious, but none less affectionate, "you and Momoka-chan; you two are definitely back together now...?"

"Yeah." Fuyuki nodded.

"And, will you be _staying_ together this time...?"

"Yes...I hope so..."

"Me too." Aki smiled wonderfully at her son, a look of perfect understanding in her eyes of how he felt, in love for the first time. She pulled him into a big bear hug, and he could even feel his face anymore, he was smiling so much. Before the hug became too long or awkward, she released him from her arms "But, I...do need to talk to you about...something..." She began

Fuyuki arched his eyebrow curiously "What?"

"Well...you and Momoka-chan seem very much in love-"

"-We are, Mom."

"And I'm...so so happy for you two, but...as your relationship progresses and you'll get older, you probably...um...h-how should I put this...? Um...-"

"-Wait, Mom, if this is the _'birds and the bees'_ talk, then I _seriously do not _need it. _Seriously._"

"Well, you kind of do, but-"

"Not right now I don't! Trust me, I know enough right now!"

"Really?"

"_Really_!"

"Oh thank god." Aki breathed a massive sigh of sheer relief "B-but, if you ever, you know, have any questions, then you can always just ask me or Kuru- actually, no, don't ask Kuru-chan, _under no circumstances _ask Kuru-chan!"

"Okay, okay!"

* * *

It felt kind of weird being in her own clothes again, after spending the night in her...'improvised pyjamas', but Momoka knew she couldn't wear his clothes forever, no matter how much she wanted to. She fished about in her small, secret pocket sewn in her skirt for her cell phone. _You have 314 Missed Calls._

"That's...That's not good." She muttered to herself, reading through the reams of texts _"__**Eeeh, who cares? They'll probably just lecture us on how worried they were and stuff then forget about it.**__ You seem pretty relaxed about it. __**Whatever, I really couldn't care less after spending the night snuggling up with him.**__" _

And then the _'him'_ in question knocked on the bedroom door "Can I come in?"

"It's your room." She giggled a little in reply. He opened the door and Momoka saw him in all his _'just woke up two minutes ago'_ glory; his hair was messed up beyond recognition, his eyes were a little sleepy and the top button of his pyjama top had come loose, exposing just a little more of his chest. As gorgeous as he looked, she tore her eyes away from him, just for a microsecond, when she sneezed loudly.

"Are you alright?" Fuyuki went over to her, a concerned look casting over his face, and pressed his palm to her forehead "You feel a little warm...You're probably going to get a cold from being in the rain."

"I'll be okay." She smiled "Fuyuki, what does _'grounded'_ mean?"

"Huh?"

"I received this text from Father; _'If you're not home this instant, you're grounded'_, but I don't know what grounded means."

"You...you've never been grounded before?" His voice was several octaves higher than usual, thanks to his sheer surprise at this fact.

"No...?"

"W-well...It kind of means you're in trouble with your parents...Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Well, it's my fault; I got you into this trouble..."

"I got myself into trouble," She put her palms on his cheeks and brought his lips closer to hers, so her words fluttered onto them, "and I'd do it again in a heartbeat" and she captured his lips in a quick, passionate kiss.

All too quickly, he pulled away gently, "I, um, really need to brush my teeth."

"Erm, yeah you do." She giggled "I guess I'd better go...before I get into more trouble than '_grounded'_."

"I'll see you tomorrow then." He smiled, giving her cheek a little peck.

* * *

The following day...Late into the afternoon...

The large double doors to the mansion opened before Fuyuki had even reached for the ornately decorated doorbell. "Good afternoon, Fuyuki-dono." Paul greeted him warmly.

"Hi Paul-san." He smiled back "I came over to give Momoka her report card and holiday homework since she missed school today." He told her she would get ill from being in the rain for so long.

"I see, that is most appreciated, Fuyuki-dono." Paul replied "May I see Ojousama's report?"

Fuyuki fished the rigid yellow card out of his bag and handed it to the butler. He hadn't looked at it himself, wanting to respect Momoka's privacy, but was still itching to know what grades were listed. Since Paul's face rarely changed expression, he couldn't tell whether it was good or bad, but he could swear he saw a little twitch in his eye when the butler asked "Are these Ojousama's _final_ grades?"

"No, they're just sort of targets, to show what we would get if we don't improve."

"I see." He seemed to...relax a little, and he handed back the card "Momoka-sama is in her bedroom, if you wish to see her. But the doctors have ordered that she get total bed rest, so I suggest you do not stay for too long."

"Thanks Paul-san." He said over his shoulder as he began ascending the grandiose stairs in the main entrance.

* * *

Fuyuki quietly opened the door to Momoka's bedroom and peered inside. A person could have fitting his own bedroom into it over ten times. At the back of the room, in the centre, was a bed fit for a princess; it looked as if it was made of oak and the mattress was thicker than a tree truck. A light pink, translucent canopy hung from the high ceiling, and Fuyuki saw that, as he approached it, was embodied with little butterflies. He parted the silk carefully with his fingertips and gazed at her sleeping form, buried under silky pink and white bed sheets. The sunlight streaming through the window directly opposite the bed gently weaved through the fabric of the canopy, casting a light pink glow over her body. He knelt beside her bed, letting the canopy fall back into place behind him. He could hear her quiet breaths escaping from her barely parted lips and whispered "Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty..." Although, he silently wished that she wouldn't hear him, and he could watch her sleep for hours more.

Nevertheless, Momoka's eyes lazily opened to him "You shouldn't be here," she mumbled ", you'll catch my cold..."

"I'll risk it." He grinned, shifting a strand of her teal hair from her face with the back of his finger, feeling the fevered heat radiating from her "I came over to give you your report card and homework."

"_**Yay.**_" She grumbled sarcastically, before sneezing surprisingly loudly.

"Bless you." He chuckled, then stretched his arms around her to give her a comforting embrace- or that's what he would have done, if she hadn't flung her arms out suddenly, keeping him a length a away from her.

"You'll catch my cold...!" She whined "I don't want you to get ill because of me!"

"I'll risk it." He repeated. Instead of hugging her from the front, Fuyuki clambered onto the soft bed, not-so-gracefully moving over her still body, so he was behind her, and then wrapped his arms around her waist, which he wanted to do since she had left his house yesterday morning. Feeling semi-satisfied that there would be less of a chance of him being infected this way, Momoka snuggled backwards into him. _"We should spoon like this more often,"_ Fuyuki thought, letting his body sink into the irresistibly soft mattress and his head into the unbelievably squashy pillow, _"it's so comfy..."_

"How're you feeling?" He asked, pulling her body just that fraction closer to his that he possibly could.

"Not so great..." she half-whimpered, half-muttered in reply "My head is killing me...**So the last thing I need is holiday homework, thank you very much.**"

"Don't blame me; the teacher told me to bring it to you!" He giggled.

"**Ugh**...What is the assignment anyway?"

"An essay, called, '_My Perfect Future'_."

"Oh, that should be easy enough."

"Really? I'm kind of having trouble thinking what to right...I don't know what I want to do when I'm older, to be honest..."

Momoka hummed, sounding a little surprised "I thought you were going to be a cosmic diplomat; the Earth ambassador on Keron, or something...?"

"Realistically speaking, Momoka," He sighed, "I don't think the planet will be ready to make official first contact with an alien race by the time I need a job. And I..." He kissed her shoulder delicately "...I have more reason for staying on Earth than ever. I don't intend on leaving that reason behind just for another planet."

"Oh..." She sighed, dreamily "...You could...you could be an archaeologist...?" She suggested.

"Most of the most fascinating sights have already been dug up, and the ones that haven't are either going to be soon or have been destroyed by development."

"Huh...You could...Oh, you could be a policeman!"

"I...I don't think a criminal would be very intimidated by me. And I'm not sure I would be very good with a gun." He admitted sheepishly.

"But you're a brilliant detective!"

"Still, I don't particularly like the idea of being shot at by gangsters. I don't think Mom and Natsumi would either."

"Nor would I!" Momoka quickly added, squeezing his hand.

Fuyuki chuckled lightly, then, after a moment of lovely quiet, asked "So, how come you find this essay so easy? What do you want your future to be like?"

"Well, I've already got my career planned out for me; being the CEO of the Nishizawa Group."

"Oh, right...Do you mind that? I mean, would you rather do something else?"

"...Not really. I've never given any thought to doing anything else. I've always known that it'll be what I'm doing when I'm old enough, so I've never _needed_ to think about other options, you know?"

"Yeah, but...still. It's not very fair that you don't get a choice, is it?"

"I do sort of get a choice. I could always just hand the company over to the board of directors if I got sick of it but...I feel like I have a duty...to my parents, to keep the company going strong. It's been the family business for generations, and I can't just let it fall apart, can I? Besides, I...kind of like having that duty; I can't explain it, it just makes me feel..._needed._"

"Trust me, Momoka, you will _always_ be needed." He whispered, planting another little kiss on her shoulder again.

She shivered as a sigh coursed through her body, then began quietly speaking again "It's not so much my future career that I know I want, more my...my family."

"...Go on?" He prompted her, eager to know more.

"W-well, I...um...I..."

"You can tell me, sweetheart."

"...I've always planned- _dreamt_, really- of living in a house like this, maybe a bit smaller but with a bigger garden, with my, u-um...m-my h-husband..."

"Yeah...?" He prompted her again after she lapsed into an embarrassed silence. He could already feel a huge grin forming on his face.

"...a-and our...our c-children. We would have a boy and a girl; the boy would be called '_Tamaki'_ and the girl..."

"Yeah, what would be her name?"

"I...was always planning to name the girl after my husband's grandmother...because, I know how close he is to her, and she has a really pretty name...and I think my husband would like it..."

"He would...He most definitely would."

"A-...and, I guess in a perfect world, they would be twins, but I doubt I would be that lucky...I would make sure I'm always at home for when they need me, which would mean letting the board of directors have a little more control over the company, but I don't mind that; my children would be more important."

"Yeah, and the husband could stay at home with the kids whenever you need to go away on business, so they never feel alone."

"But...what about the husband's job?"

"Eh, I'm sure he could put it on hold, like you said; children are more important. And it...kinda sucks when parents are never around, huh?"

"Yeah. It does..."

Fuyuki squeezed Momoka closer to him, comforting her, feeling a bond of greater understanding between the two of them.

"But, um, n-never mind that." She quickly shifted the topic of conversation to something hopefully happier "Where did you put my report card?"

"In my school bag..." He slightly wished he hadn't told her, because she moved out of their warm cuddle for a moment to retrieve it. As she read through it, Fuyuki scanned it over her shoulder _"History, A. Science, A. Literature, A. Geography, A. French, A...I feel a little inadequate now...P.E, C-? Okay, now I feel better."_

Suddenly, Momoka jolted upright, completely out of his embrace and almost off of the bed "Oh no!" She screamed.

"What? What is it?"

"I...I...I got a B in maths..." She struggled to say, as if all the breath had been punched out of her lungs.

"Oh, well, it's not that bad, is it?" Fuyuki tried to reassure her "It's still a pretty good grade."

"B-b-b-b-but it's a _B_!" She squealed, tiny tears forming in the corners of her violet eyes "In _maths_! This is terrible! I-it means I'll never be able to take over the company- Father will disown me! I- I'll have nowhere to go and- and I-I...! Oooh, my head..." She let the report card slip from her fingers and dropped her forehead into her palms.

"Calm down, sweetheart, you'll make your cold even worse," Fuyuki gently pulled her back down into their previous lying position, "besides, the grades on that card are only _targets_, remember? You haven't got a B _yet_, so just...calm down?"

Momoka whimpered, rolling over and burying her face in his chest, obviously wanting more to feel safe than wanting to preserve his health. She clutched onto his arms with almost all her strength and mumbled "Could I live with you if I get thrown out of my house?"

"Of course you can." He chuckle lightly, then began stroking her hair, comforting her without even realizing his fingers were moving.

It took a moment, but eventually, he felt the breaths on his chest slowed and her eyes gently closed "Hey, Fuyuki...?" She sleepily whispered.

"Yeah, Momoka?"

"Y'know when I was talking about my future husband...and naming our daughter after his grandmother and..." she paused momentarily as a huge yawn engulfed her words "...Well, uh...you know who I was talking about each time I said, _'my husband'_...don't you?"

"I have an inkling, yeah." He grinned, squashing her body closer to his.

"G...good..." She muttered, finally falling asleep.


	17. On the Night before Christmas

Thank you, **G66XD66** ^^ So it turns out, this is the second-to-last chapter. :D With special guest appearances! One from the Fourth Keroro Movie and two from an entirely different anime!

Review, pwease? :3

* * *

Chapter seventeen: On the Night before Christmas

"Fuyuki? Are you alright? Oh, speak to me, Fuyuki!" Momoka screamed, clutching her boyfriend's hand, fearing the worst.

"It's...just man flu, Momoka-chan." Natsumi tried, half-heartedly, to reassure her, as watched her friend kneel by her sick brother's bed.

"Y-you can't know that for sure!" She stammered "Oh, my poor Fuyuki...!" She brushed away his fringe and placed her palm across his forehead. It was much too hot to be healthy and was beaded with drops of sweat. His lips twitched as if he was speaking, but all that was audible was a low moan. "I'm sorry you caught my cold, I'm so sorry! If there's anything you need me to do...!"

Fuyuki groaned groggily "N...not so loud..."

Momoka was about to squeak out another round of apologies but cut herself short, subduing herself to only stroking his fevered forehead soothingly and, more importantly, _silently._

"I'll get you another drink." Natsumi offered "Would you like anything, Momoka-chan?"

She shook her head, staying focussed on the tremendously ill boy in front of her. She squeezed his hand a little tighter, more for her benefit than his _"I can't believe he got this sick just from catching my cold...__**Arrgh! I'm so stupid- why did I let this happen?" **_

"M...Momoka...?" Fuyuki's raspy mumbling shook her from her stupor "Look, don't feel guilty just because I got sick, okay...? I-" he was interrupted by a sudden, violent coughing fit that shook his body, Momoka rubbed his chest gently in an attempt to soothe it "-It wasn't your fault...So please don't do that guilty sad face...That's the last thing I need."

"H-huh?" She wasn't aware that she was doing a guilty sad face.

"You feel guilty whenever anything happens to me, like when I get a paper cut; you make a guilty sad face as if you personally sharpened the sides of the paper with a switchblade. And it tears me up a little inside to see you look all guilty and sad when you don't need to..."

"Sorry..." She apologised.

"Ughh, _again_ with the guilty sad face...! You're killing me here, Momoka...!"

She giggled a little at his exaggerating tone and pantomiming fainting with exhaustion. "At least you're smiling now." He said, smiling happily himself. He shifted in his bed sheets until he was more comfortable and sniffled lightly, all the while still clinging onto her hand. She just watched him, still in awe of that fact that, even with beads of sweat clinging to his fevered forehead, his cheeks red with sickness and his nose dripping, she still found him unreasonably attractive.

Momoka's attention was drawn un-expectantly by the sound of a glass being placed on the table near her. Natsumi glanced at her brother and then smiled warmly at her "I'm glad you two actually made it." She said simply and honestly.

"Me too." Momoka replied, her smile reaching her ears. She had never felt more accepted by Fuyuki's family than she had now...and it made her heart elate and glow.

"And I can't wait until we're sisters-in-law, Momoka-chan!" The red-head joked.

"Urgh, if you two are going to start planning the wedding, can you do it in another room?" Fuyuki wheezed, pulling the duvet over his head "My head is going to implode...or explode...one of them..." Momoka gently adjusted the duvet so her boyfriend could actually breathe, before turning back to Natsumi...who had a rather odd, perplexed frown on her brow.

"Aren't guys meant to, like..._freak out_ at jokes about marriage?" she asked.

* * *

Fuyuki awoke to his empty bedroom, save for a small white card propped up on his desk that wasn't there before. _"Momoka must've gone home..."_ he concluded, picking up the card. His head still swam a little from the effort of moving, but he noticed that it swam...just a little bit less than before.

"_To~ HINATA FUYUKI~" _he read silently. His name was in big, gold, embossed letters. He had a tickling sensation that he would get used to seeing it written like that on invitations..._ "You are cordially invited to attend the annual ~CHRISTMAS PARTY~ at the ~NISHIZAWA MANOR~ at 8 pm-12am. Formal attire required."_

An arrow had been drawn to the phrase _'Formal attire' _to a small, neat, handwritten annotation _"Means you have to wear a for the address of good tailor, just mention Paul's name and the bill will be sorted out on your behalf :) You should probably wear a proper tie rather than a bowtie, otherwise people might think you're one of the waiters (a ridiculously handsome waiter, i might add ;P)"_

Fuyuki smiled at Momoka's little message, and then scanned his bedroom in search of a suitable Christmas present. He needed something that would make for a nice sentimental keepsake; after all, it was going to be their first Christmas together as a couple. He needed something aesthetically pleasing, something that would remind her of him, something that she might even use on a daily basis...His eyes then settled on said suitable gift, just sitting there on his desk chair "Perfect. Now I just have to get better in time for the party..." He coughed.

* * *

Two weeks later, it was Christmas Eve, the night of the party...

Fuyuki's cold had mercifully spared him and now he was walking up the path to the Nishizawa Manor, clad in formal attire with several other guests walking the path near him. They too, were clad in formal attire but none were holding any awkwardly wrapped gifts. As he approached the Manor, glowing grandly, illuminated by several spotlights stationed outside, his grip on the gift tightened _"I hope she likes it..."_ he thought to himself _"If not, I have to get to the candy store very _very_ quickly._"

The exterior of the Manor had no seasonal decorations but as soon as he took one step into the main entrance, he was greeted with a huge- and _'huge'_ in this instance means taller than three houses standing on top of each other- and greatly decorated Christmas tree. He stared in awe at it, wondering just how the hell they were able to get the diamond encrusted star on the top since it was almost pushed against the ceiling, which was now more than a sea of fairy lights that looked like jewels packed in a treasure chest. All around the tree were the party guests, all esteemed members of society, entrepreneurs and a light smattering of their wives and children, all making polite conversation and networking with one another. The polite conversations all merged together into a audible buzz in the air, so much so that he only barely heard the sounds of well played classical music in the background or the voice he had been longing for to call out "Fuyuki!"

Momoka somehow managed to worm her way out of the densely packed mass of guests and rushed over to him. She was adorned in a floor length, slim fitting, sleeveless burgundy dress, with little lace frills around the trimming, but he didn't pay too much attention to the dress; he was more focussed on the big, board, beautiful smile shinning on her face. "Merry Christmas (eve)!" She sang out happily.

"Merry Christmas (eve), Momoka." He replied, grinning back at her, then presented to her the gift "Here, for you."

She stared at it eagerly, like a small child and a big box of candy just for them, before taking it and clutching it to her chest "Thank you, Fuyuki...! I'll open it a little later, when I give you your present." And she planted a soft little kiss on his cheek "I'll go put it somewhere safe for now...Oh, but, um..." Her eyes became a little shifty and concerned.

"What's up?"

"Well...an awful lot of people here know I have a boyfriend...and that my boyfriend _isn't _part of the aristocracy...so, expect an awful lot of gossip...Sorry."

He shrugged it off "It's isn't a problem." He was kind of expecting this. What couple _doesn't_ have gossip going around about them? And it wouldn't be anything he couldn't handle, surely.

A relieved smile spread across her face again "Good. I'll be back in a minute. The snack table is over there, and I think Shion is somewhere over there too." She pointed past the crowd.

"Oh, Shion-chan is here?" He said, a little relieved. Now he actually had someone to talk to in that vast sea of aristocracy while Momoka was away "I haven't seen her since...since a very long time ago. It'll be nice to catch up."

Momoka smiled once more and pressed another peck into his cheek. Just as he was about to _'mingle'_ (or make his way tacitly to the snack table) he heard her call out, somewhat desperately "Watch out for the Hitachiin twins!" but he had already been engulfed by the crowd of entrepreneurial party-goers.

* * *

When Fuyuki had actually managed to get to the snack table, after what seemed like a frantic age of getting out of peoples' way and politely barging through (also known as '_mingling'_), he had discovered that the term '_snack table'_ was an understatement. The table was at least ten metres long, draped by a spotless, snow white table cloth and had silver plates and trays and...he didn't know what one of the contraptions were, but he knew that it had some nice looking smoked salmon on it. Each and every silver plate and tray and..._'contraption'_ was neatly decorated with the most delicious, most intricately made food that he had ever seen. His mouth watered at the sight of such a spectacular bounty, that he didn't know where to begin.

"I think you may enjoy the cheesecake."

Fuyuki quickly turned around to see the face that belonged to the thick French accent that just spoke, only to see that it was Felicia Shion du Drakon herself.

"Shion-chan!" He smiled.

"Bonjour, Fuyuki-kun!" She smiled back, then wrenched his scrawny body into a big, bear hug. _"Must be a European thing,"_ He thought numbly, _"just hugging everyone..." _

"'ow 'ave you been since I saw you last?" Shion asked politely, freeing him from that vice-like greeting.

"Uh, yeah, everything's been great," he felt his cheeks flush, just a little, "I guess Momoka's told you about us, huh?"

"Oui, it's all she's been talking about lately!" She giggled, sidestepping around him to get to the snack table whilst talking "Is it true that you rescued 'er from _kidnappers_?"

"Well...I was there _when_ she was rescued, I didn't do much rescuing myself," he admitted, bashfully.

"She said you were modest, too." Suddenly, he was presented with a delicate slice of cheesecake on a fine china plate, with a tiny silver fork sticking out of it "'ere you are."

"Thanks." He gratefully took it and, with one small forkful in his mouth, he realized he never wanted to eat another cheesecake that wasn't _this_ particular, and particularly scrumptious, cheesecake ever again "Um, wow."

"I know, right?" She grinned, getting a slice for herself.

"Hey, Shion-chan," Fuyuki asked between mouthfuls of _awesomeness in cheesecake form, _"do you know who the '_Hitachiin twins'_ are?"

The French billionairess's blue eyes widened dramatically in..._shock_? "'as... 'as Momoka told you about them yet...?"

"Only to _'watch out'_ for them. Who are they?"

"Well...The 'itachiin twins 'ave been friends with Momoka since they were both very little. 'ow they became friends, I am not sure, but I think it was because the fathers were making lots of deals and contracts with each other around the time they were both young, so they would be taken on business trips with their parents to their 'ouses. While they were waiting for their parents to finalize the deals, they would play, and that's 'ow they became friends."

"Oh, okay. But why did Momoka tell me to _'watch out'_?"

"The 'itachiin twins are...well, they are...hmm..._'protective'_, I think is 'ow you say it in Japan...? They know, like everyone else in this room, that Momoka was been dating a commoner- I mean a...a person _'just above the poverty line'_, I think is 'ow you say it in Japan...?"

"Um. Close enough, yeah."

"Oui, well, they are most likely wanting to '_test_' you; to make sure that you are a suitable suitor."

"I-I see..."

"THERE HE IS!" A voice from the other side of the room carried loudly over all other voices.

"GET HIM!" A very similar voice replied "QUESTION HIM!"

"What the-?" Fuyuki felt an unshakeable sense of impending doom.

"Good luck..." Shion muttered.

Suddenly, two things rushed at full speed from one side of the room to exactly where Fuyuki was standing. These '_things'_ turned out to be identical twin boys, perhaps a little older than him, with stylish orange hair and an unnerving symmetry.

"Well well well, look who it is..." One of the twins purred.

"It looks like it's our little Princess's personal pauper." The other chuckled.

"P..._pauper_...?" Fuyuki repeated.

"It means a '_poor person'_." Shion helpfully explained.

"I-...I know that." He tried not to let himself get too offended "S-so, you must be the Hitachiin twins?"

"He's Kaoru" one said and "He's Hikaru" said the other one, before draping their arms around each other a little too..._ 'brotherly lovingly'. _"And _you're_," Kaoru (or was it Hikaru?) smirked, "_Hinata Fuyuki_, the little boy dating the little princess."

"How cute," Hikaru (or was it Kaoru?) shared the same eerie smirk, "but you are aware that you must be a suitable little pauper before you can go _anywhere near_ our Momo-chan, _right?"_

"Um...r-right..."

"Momo-chan is very dear to us. When we were little, we used to play the best games together...So, Hinata Fuyuki, we're going to ask you a few questions," Kaoru continued (or was it...no, no it was definitely Kaoru...maybe) , "and judging by your answers, we'll decide if you get to continue dating our little Momo-chan or if you're going to disappear mysteriously, never to be seen again, except maybe by grave robbers. Okay?"

"O...kay..." Fuyuki could feel beads of sweat gathering on his forehead, despite the seasonally cold weather.

"QUESTION ONE!" Hikaru (probably- Fuyuki had stopped trying to guess now) announced enthusiastically "What sports do you play?"

"I don't really. Not for pleasure anyway...I don't have very good stamina," he replied honestly.

"Wow, I'd have thought Momo-chan would've been adamant that her boyfriend have a lot of _stamina,_" Kaoru sniggered.

" Yeah, a lack of _stamina_ might cause serious problems in your relationship further down the line," giggled Hikaru.

Fuyuki turned to Shion, "Why do they keep saying '_stamina'_ in a sexual way? I'm scared..." and she just shook her head, somewhat exhaustedly, and returned to her own slice of cheesecake.

"QUESTION TWO!" Kaoru announced "What do you prefer; reading or playing video games?"

"Reading."

"Huh, an antisocial activity that would take all his attention away from our Momo-chan," Hikaru huffed.

"Oh, I'm sure Momo-chan will be happy being _ignored_ for the sake of a book," Kaoru tutted sarcastically.

"Momoka enjoys reading too-" Shion tried to step in, to defend the boyfriend of her friend, but it fell on deaf ears.

"QUESTION THREE!" Hikaru announced, "What do you prefer; sunshine or snow?"

"Um...snow, I guess. It's fun, you can have snowball fights, make snowmen-"

"He expects our Momo-chan to wait around outside and catch pneumonia while he plays around in the snow like a _child_?" Kaoru gasped incredulously.

"B-but-! I'll stay by her side indoors while she recovers from it...!" Fuyuki tried to defend himself.

"And he's totally _fine_ with the idea of Momo-chan getting pneumonia?" Hikaru fumed "Alright- LAST QUESTION! And this is the make or break question- if we don't like your answer-!" The twins summed up what they would do to him (or hire someone to do) by, in perfect synchronisation, drawing their thumbs across their throats. Fuyuki gulped nervously.

"_Exactly_, how much do you love our little Momo-chan?"

Fuyuki smiled in relief. Finally, a question he could answer perfectly honestly without even needing to think about how to phrase it, "Completely and utterly."

The small pocket of space around them seemed totally silenced by that, save for Shion sighing, "Aww..."The identical twin Hitachiin brothers glanced sideways at each other, perhaps talking telepathically with one another. They opened their mouths to speak, but another, deeper, more commanding voice sounded from just behind Fuyuki.

"Hinata-kun," Momoka's father, Baio Nishizawa, said, "would you come to my office for a moment? I have something I need to discuss with you."

"Oh...Of course." He nodded back. Baio Nishizawa beckoned him to follow, turned on his heel and began striding briskly out of the party room.

"Looks like we won't have to deal with him ourselves after all," one of the twins laughed.

"Yeah, it appears that Nishizawa-san is dealing with it himself!" The other chuckled. That particular sentence hummed in Fuyuki's brain as he followed Momoka's father out of the gazes of everyone at the party, and to his office.

* * *

Fuyuki stood in the middle of Baio Nishizawa's office, feeling like an ant caught in the light of a magnifying glass, despite how dimly lit the grandiose room was. The whole room, and it was a _big_ room, filled with ornate mahogany furniture, seemed to have a shadow clinging onto it like a fine tuxedo glove. Even Baio Nishizawa's face was half shrouded by the dark, as he stood, leaning back against his sturdy wooden desk. He crossed his arms and spoke very slowly, deliberately "Hinata-kun...I want to know what your intention is with my daughter."

"My intention...?" Fuyuki had to think for a moment to understand what Baio was getting at "I...intend to make her happy, sir."

Even in the dark, he could see those pale purple eyes narrow "Is that so? And how do you propose to do that?"

"I...um...j-just...be with her?" He clasped his hands behind his back; they were trembling, ever so slightly.

"And you assume that your mere presence is enough to make my daughter happy?" Those pale eyes were boring into him like fluorescent spearheads.

"N-no, of course not, I just-"

"Hinata-kun," Baio raised his hand and curtly silenced him; "I do not think that you would be a suitable individual to be in a relationship with my daughter."

"You...You- what?" Fuyuki felt a scary amount of blood rush away from his head.

"Your relationship with my daughter ends- tonight. That includes your friendship as well."

"You...You can't- _you can't do that_!" He heard his voice rise and felt it strain but had no control over it "Y-you can't just..._decide_ for us! You have no right!"

"And you have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do," Baio's voice took on the tone of a restrained snarl, "I am giving you a _choice_ here, Hinata-kun. You can simply disappear from society in the middle of the night, on Christmas Eve, when people can be very _accident prone..._or you can leave quietly, with a very tidy sum of money."

Fuyuki felt his teeth grit and a scowl form- but he still had no control over his body and rage ran through it, "You're _paying me off_ to dump your daughter?"

"Fourteen million yen. Enough for you and your family to start a new life far away from Momoka's."

His trembling hands had curled into fists and he could feel heat engulfing his entire head and chest "No," he forced his voice to stay as level as possible, "I _refuse_. You can't dictate over mine and Momoka's life together just because you have a spare fourteen million yen to give away. I won't let you, and if Momoka finds out about this, neither will she."

"Sixteen million," Baio said casually, "final offer."

"No!" Fuyuki was now yelling, _yelling_ at the man who controlled most of the world from the room he was standing in now "Momoka and I want to be together- and we will- and no amount of money is going to make me leave her! I love her and I'm going to be with her and you can threaten or throw money at me all you want but I don't care!"

There was a moment of dreadful pause, where Fuyuki's ragged, angry breathes were the only noise. But then a thin smile appeared on Baio's face.

"Good," he said casually, as if nothing that had just been said was ever said.

"Huh?"

"See, Paul," Momoka's father spoke to the darkest corner of the office over his shoulder, "I told you he wouldn't."

"I never doubted him for a moment, sir," and out stepped from the curtain-like shadows, was the butler himself.

"It was your idea to test him like this," Baio noted.

"Wh-what?" Fuyuki stammered, turning to Paul then back to Baio then to Paul again, feeling totally bewildered and even more short of breath, "Th-this was a '_test'_?"

"To see whether or not you would choose a substantial amount of money, even a better life, over Momoka," he explained, "and I am pleased to see you did not."

"Th..._That was really mean!_" Fuyuki wailed, almost falling to the lushly carpeted floor in relief.

"It is my job to ensure Ojousama's happiness," Paul explained, "I hope you understand why this conversation was necessary in determining whether or not you are truly suitable for Momoka-sama."

The only response Fuyuki was capable of making was a disturbing hybrid of a hysterical laugh and an exasperated groan.

"Uh, Paul, go get Fuyuki-kun something to drink; he doesn't look very well," Baio instructed.

"Of course, sir," Paul bowed and left the office.

"I'm sorry to scare you like that...are you alright?" Baio asked, concern appearing in his eyes.

"M-my pulse is unnervingly quicker than normal..." Fuyuki bumbled back, two fingers pressed against his jugular. He then felt a warm, study pressure on his shoulder as Baio Nishizawa gripped it in a friendly way.

"Fuyuki Hinata-kun..." He began, warmth emitting from his pale eyes in the dark room, "I would be honoured for you to be a part of my family."

The boy, no longer gasping for breath, could only stare in wonder at what he just said. And then his mouth twitched into a grateful, friendly smile.

* * *

"Hey there, Momo-chan."

Momoka groaned silently as she heard those two perfectly similar voices speak in perfect unison, "Hello Hitachiin-kuns." Yes, she was friends with them, but _bloody hell_ did they annoy her!

She turned around to face the twincestual duo, both of whom were grinning at her broadly- but more importantly; interrupting her in her search for her boyfriend, "Have you seen Fuyuki-kun?"

"Why, yes!" Kaoru (well, she _thought_ it was Kaoru) beamed "As a matter of fact we were just talking to him!"

"That is- until your daddy came along and ushered him to his office," Hikaru (_whoever)_ finished.

"Really?" Momoka briefly wondered what her father could've wanted him for, but then Hikaru suddenly piped up;

"During our little conversation with Fuyuki-kun, we came to the very important conclusion that..." the twins glanced sideways at each other, and their faces became grim and severer, like a doctor delivering bad news...

...until their fresh faces cracked a perfectly matched smile and they sang out "WE APPROVE!"

"...Huh?"

"We completely and utterly approve of Fuyuki-kun being in a relationship with you."

"Yeah, you two seem like a perfect couple-"

"-except for all the antisocial-ness, mood swings, pneumonia and violence."

"Now I really don't understand you two..." Momoka sighed. But even when saying that, she did feel a little pleased that these two orange haired devils cared enough about her to take time out of their '_busy schedule' _to interview her boyfriend.

"Momoka!"

She looked behind her and saw him, her wonderful Fuyuki, still looking handsome and stylish beyond reason in that tuxedo, weave through the crowd and rush up to her, "Have you seen it?" He asked, bright enthusiasm dancing in his eyes.

"Seen what?

"The snow!" He grabbed her hand, making her heart inevitably flutter and her face flush, and pulled her over to the window where she saw the thousands- maybe millions- of little snowflakes tumbling down from the heavens.

"SNOW!" The twins shouted ecstatically, before racing away somewhere at top speed.

Momoka stood at the window for...she didn't know how long; just watching in marvel at the beautiful scene in front of her, hand in hand with the boy she loved. Fuyuki moved a fraction, so he was standing behind Momoka with his arms embracing her waist and his chin resting affectionately on her shoulder, his face pressed into her neck ."Pretty, isn't it?" he half-whispered, half-mumbled.

"Yes," She whispered back, leaning her body back so it was pressed just that little bit more into his, letting her head roll back onto his shoulder like a pillow and sliding her hands over his arms.

"I was talking about your perfume, by the way. Not the snow."

She giggled quietly, feeling another blush flower into life on her face, and craned her arm back to slide and stroke her fingers through his soft hair. They watched from the window as the snow blanketed the whole courtyard, at first in little dusty patches, until it was as if a crisp, pure, white duvet had been pulled over it. Momoka knew, in some far pocket at the corner of her mind that the hall was filled with people- business colleges, aristocracy, and general gossip hungry people- who would all be looking in their direction, wondering, chatting among themselves, but that didn't matter. The grandly decorated grand hall may have well have been a small cupboard with only one window, and she and Fuyuki may have well have been the only two people in existence as he held her and they watched the gentle snow fall.


	18. Happily Ever After

Thanks you G66XD66 ^^ Okay. Last Chapter. Last chapter of the first fanfiction I've written. Surprisingly sentimental...I can assure you, this won't be my only fuyuXmomo story, by far. I'd just like to say, thank you to all you lovely readers and reviews, to all those who fav'd the story and my parents for buying me the laptop on which to write the fanfiction, and to God for making me literate. :) And, what's a good romance fanfiction _without_ a topless scene :P

Yeah, that's it now. So, once last review? Please? :3

* * *

Chapter eighteen: Happily Ever After

Momoka, quite reluctantly, slipped out of the embrace and turned around to face him, still holding his hands. "Would you like your present now?" she asked, her voice just above a playful whisper. Fuyuki nodded eagerly, his grin spreading and the twinkle in his deep eyes growing brighter. Just before she was completely captured by that luminous shine, she began to lead him from the main hall, when suddenly, and ear-splittingly;

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

The yelling Hitachiin twins raced up to them, carrying huge handfuls of something white and did something to the back of Fuyuki's suit, making him yelp in shock and jump around maniacally "AAH- WH-WHAT THE HECK-?"

"You said you liked snow~!" The devilish twins sang in synchronisation.

"N-NOT IN MY CLOTHES!" Fuyuki screamed, tugging wildly at the collar of his suit jacket. Suddenly, he sprinted from the room, wrestling with his clothes and yelping. Momoka could only watch in...in...well, she could only stand there and watch and think _"What...just happened?" _Upon realizing that what had happened was that the twins had just done something horrible involving snow to her beloved Fuyuki, she turned around slowly and glared at them. The Hitachiin trembled in mock terror, Momoka growled, "**I'll deal with you two later,**" and swiftly left the main hall to find where her boyfriend had fled to.

As luck would have it, he had run (or jumped) in the direction that she was going to lead in him anyway; towards his Christmas present. And, as luck would have it even more, the corridor he had fled to was completely deserted, save for the Christmas decorations. And, even more luckily for Momoka- the best fortune she would ever have for the rest of her life- she found her boyfriend, in that deserted corridor, completely and utterly and wonderfully shirtless.

"E-even my vest got soaked," he muttered through chattering teeth, wiping away the remaining clumps of snow that stuck to his back. His damp vest, shirt and tuxedo jacket were dumped in a heap on the floor, next to a rapidly melting pile of slushy snow, but she was more focused on his flat stomach and smooth chest and exposed skin that was practically _glowing _with attractive brilliance. He shivered almightily from the brief shock of cold and Momoka shivered too, but for a very different reason than the cold, because she had just noticed the plume of green, speckled with white orbs hanging from a string from the high ceiling just above his head..._Mistletoe. _

Fuyuki looked up at her, arching his eyebrow in concern and confusion, "Are...you okay, Momoka?"

Finally, she shrugged off her resistance and her demeanour and status and allowed her dark side to take full control, in one enamoured surge. One moment she was standing a metre or more away from him, and then her eyes were closed, her torso was pressed against his, her hands pushed against his warm bare chest and his lips captured by hers. A barely audible moan just escaped his mouth, the hot breath fluttering against her lips, as she caressed the tip of his tongue with hers, and slid her palms over his skin, to his shoulders. She felt his hands softly touch her waist, before he enveloped his arms around her, holding her up steadily and tenderly as her knees buckled in the midst of their passionate kiss, and she practically fell against him.

The kiss went on for...she didn't even know. Every sensation just blurred into one perfect pleasant moment, but she was aware that the first long kiss had turned into lots of little kisses, like the initial furnace turned into of droplets of fire. Finally, Fuyuki pulled away; he didn't move his body, just his lips, so he was still _so amazingly_ close to her, but their lips weren't touching anymore. She opened her eyes again to see his gorgeous face, his smiling lips slightly parted, allowing shaky breaths to slip through, and his eyes were still closed. Slowly, he opened his eyes and the deep, dark blue eyes locked with hers. "You give me butterflies in my stomach every time you do that..." she half slurred, half sighed.

"Do what?" he asked, breathlessly.

"..._Look_ at me." She admitted, giggling. She felt her cheeks flush bright red as he chuckled in reply.

His eyes flickered away from hers, just for a moment, to look up and down the corridor, "Maybe, us making out while I'm not wearing a shirt in the middle of a corridor isn't the best idea...?"

"**Fun, though**," she replied simply, ensnaring his lips again. After a few more glorious moments of kissing, she laughed, "I think we should make this a Christmas tradition; making out under the mistletoe." Then she added quickly, "With you being shirtless."

"Are we under mistletoe?" Fuyuki asked, looking up. Obviously, his level of brain density hadn't changed during the time that he and Momoka were dating, but now, instead of infuriating her and sending her spiralling into depression, she found it ridiculously cute.

She kissed his chin while he was still looking up at the little winter flower and giggled, "Would you like your present now?" He nodded eagerly, flashing her a stunning grin, before she led him by the hand a little further down the corridor, to a small, plain door. Momoka was still amazed by how beautifully _average_ it was when compared to all the other doors in her mansion. The only thing that made it a little less average was the pretty red ribbon, tied in a bow across the doorframe, stopping anyone from entering, and that was about to be ripped away in a second.

"Behind this door...?" he questioned, arching his eyebrow.

"Well, it kind of _includes_ the door, but the majority of the present is behind the door, so..." she rambled a little in reply.

Still holding her hand, Fuyuki carefully detached the ribbon from the doorframe, let it flutter airily to the floor, then turned the brass doorknob and entered.

* * *

The room behind the door was a specially built library. It was...smaller than all the other rooms in the mansion, but definitely _cosy_. A quietly crackling fire, set into a brick fireplace in the side of the wall helped with that. The dancing flames scattered a soft orange light over the room, but mostly gathered on the set of furniture directly in front of it; a small, two- seat couch with cushions that a person could lose themselves in, a neat, oaken coffee table in front of it, and a big, cushy leather recliner near it, all of which were standing atop a thick, shaggy, cream coloured rug. On the opposite side of the gathering of furniture were the bookcases. Around twenty, tall, wooden bookcases stood proudly, far apart enough to let the pale moonlight trickle through the burgundy velvet curtains and cascade over the contents of those bookcases. Horror, fantasy, science fiction, almost every book pertaining to the occult and paranormal lined the shelves, most leather-bound first editions.

Fuyuki strolled between the two closet bookshelves, studying every title. A stream of white moonlight shone behind him, illuminating his still bare torso. But even though there was an indisputably _awesome _view in front of her, the butterflies in Momoka's stomach were churning uneasily. He hadn't said anything since he stepped foot into the room...Perhaps her present...wasn't as good as she hoped...? Perhaps it was too much? Was she shamelessly flaunting her wealth again?

"Um, s-so..." she mumbled, nervously, "do you...like...it?"

"This _whole room_ is my present...?" He asked, incredulously, not turning to face her.

"Y-yes. L-like a...p-private little library, i-if you want...I checked with Natsumi-san, a-and it already has all your favourite books here, and some more, a-and you can come over whenever you want, s-so...um..."

Finally, he turned to her. "It's _brilliant_, Momoka! Thank you."

One huge rush of relief washed through her, and she practically _fell _into his arms as he embraced her. "It's the best gift anyone's ever given me, thank you _so_ much..." he whispered into her ear. She nuzzled her face into his neck happily and sighed. "Um, Momoka..." His almost hot breath wafted past her ear, sending a shiver up her back, as he spoke up again, "I am really grateful, and I...I love just _holding _you like this, but...I still need a shirt. I mean- in case anyone were to come in, they'd see us cuddling up together, but with me being shirtless, it might be a bit- Well, they might think it's-"

"It's okay," she smiled, pulling out of their hug, "I understand. I'll go find you something to wear."

"Thanks."

But, just before Momoka turned the doorknob and left the room, Fuyuki called out suddenly. "Hey, Momoka?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." He smiled; that shinning brilliant smile.

"I love you too," she smiled back.

* * *

Fuyuki wandered around his library a little more. Heh. _'His library'_. It was odd, _he_ had a _library._ Albeit small, and personal. He had his own room in an entire mansion. He felt his chest swell; did this mean he was now a _permanent _fixture in Momoka's life? Something in the back of his head, and in the centre of his heart had told him, from the first time he said _"I love you"_ to her, that he would most definitely be a long term fixture in her life, but, being given a _room_ in her home...it was like a sign.

_And what a room_. How did she know? Every single one of his favourite books, his favourite style of ridiculously comfortable furniture, even a small fire place in the wall...He smiled, realizing that she had done a better job of designing his dream room than he could have ever done himself. He picked up a book from the nearest case. H.G. Wells' _The Time Machine_. One of his favourites he had never gotten around to actually buying for himself. He laughed a little, thumbing through the crisp pages as it dawned upon him; she must be able to read him as easily as he could read the pages in front of him. He felt perfectly understood by her, as though...if he ever hit his head, forget who he was, he could simply go to her, and she would tell him exactly who Fuyuki Hinata was.

Suddenly, out of the thin pages of _The Time Machine, _a white envelope slipped free and floated to the floor. Written on the envelope, in neat, fancy handwriting was one word;

"_Fuyuki"_

Obviously, it wasn't in the book by accident. Fuyuki knelt down, picked it up and inspected it. There were no special markings and it had barely any weight to it...It was just a simple envelop, presenting his name. Tearing it open, he went over to the fireplace for a source of better light, his copy of _The Time Machine_ tucked under his arm, and took out the folded sheet of paper inside.

It was a letter. Quite predictable, since it was in an envelope. He smiled upon recognising the handwriting as being Momoka's, and began reading.

" _To my dear Fuyuki,_

_I'm not sure when you will be reading this, it could be weeks after I have given you your 'Christmas present' or month or maybe even years (hopefully). But, no matter how much time has passed between me writing this and you reading it, my feeling for you will not have changed at all. _

_I'm writing this letter to simply remind you that I love you, and to say the things I have always wanted to say but have always been to embarrassed or awkward or tongue tied (etc). _

_So, basically;_

_I love you._

_It's weird, actually. Not the fact that I love you- there's nothing at all weird about that- but the fact that it has to be condensed into three words. The way I feel about you; it should be written in sonnets and ballads and the unreasonably long poems we had to study in seventh grade Lit. Having to condense it into a short little sentence feels a bit wrong and kind of right at the same time. _

_I know being around me can be a little __interesting__adventurous__weird __'challenging', but I want you to know that all I want, all I have ever wanted since the first time I met you and all that I ever will want in my whole life, is to be with you. _

_You are the most amazing person __on the planet__ in the Universe, and I am so lucky to have met you. You are kind, generous, faithful, brave, smart, and this is exactly why three words are not enough to tell you that I love you. You were the one who treated me like a person, not the daughter of a CEO. You were the one who showed me there was more to the world that sat outside my mansion walls. But at the same time, you make me feel like a princess whenever I'm with you (But that's probably because you're one hell of a prince charming yourself). _

_So, that's basically it;_

_I love you. I have always loved you, and always will and I promise to always stand by you, no matter what. Through alien invasion or zombie apocalypse, I promise to always love and support you._

_Yours forever and always, Momoka xxx"_

Fuyuki traced the last sentence of the letter with his finger tips, as if he could soak up the words and meaning into his skin through the dark blue ink. Suddenly, he heard the door open, and stuffed the letter and envelope back into the pages of the book.

* * *

"Sorry I took so long," Momoka said, closing the door behind her as best she could with her arms full with a spare shirt and the present Fuyuki had given her a little while ago. She looked up at her boyfriend, standing by the fireplace. The orange flames danced over his chest and flickered in his eyes, but what struck her the most was what was piercing through the hazy, flickering light, from his eyes into hers. She could feel the love radiating from his eyes; the one thing she had always dreamed of seeing in those gorgeous blue eyes. She let out a shaky sigh, trying to avoid fainting as a huge wash of warmth and adoration swept over her.

She let her eyes travel down his bare torso, hoping that it wasn't _too_ obvious that she was checking him out. But then she glanced down at his arms, then his hands, and saw that he was holding _The Time Machine._ Her heart skipped a beat and she felt her breath hitch in her throat. That was the book that held the letter...Had he read it already?

"Um, a-are you going to r-read that, Fuyuki...?" she asked.

He looked at the book in his hands, then back at her, and smiled. "Maybe later," he answered.

"Oh...O-okay then..." So he hadn't read the letter yet. "Here, I found you a spare shirt," she held out the folded grey cotton T-shirt she had found in the surplus stocks of the bodyguard uniforms.

"Thanks," he replied, replacing the book on the case and took the shirt. He grinned, noticing that she still had the present in her hands. "You haven't opened it yet?" he asked, pulling on the top.

"Not yet..." Momoka giggled a little. She felt the gift a little more; under the wrapping, it felt soft and squadgy, without a defined shape, but of reasonable size, like a cushion. She looked up at him again, he gave an encouraging nod, and then she tore of the wrapping paper. Between rips, she caught sight of white and green fabric, but only when she let all the paper float to the floor did she realize what Fuyuki's gift to her was.

It was his hoodie. His almost iconic white and green hoodie jumper that she had worn on the night she had stayed over, and spent the night on his couch, in his arms. Momoka raised it to her face, inhaling his scent that still lingered strongly on the cotton, and rubbed the delightfully soft fabric against her cheek.

She looked up to him, hopefully and lovingly, "R-...Really?"

Fuyuki nodded, "Yeah, really. I wanted to give you something special...I don't exactly have a letterman's jacket, which is what guys stereotypically give their girlfriends, and I thought you looked really nice when you were wearing it that night, so...yeah, it's your now."

She smiled massively, frantically pulling the hoodie over her head. It didn't exactly go with her dress, but she couldn't care less about the latest fashions right now. "Th-thank you so much, Fuyuki...!"

"You're welcome, Momoka," he replied, a huge happy grin on his handsome face. He took a book from the nearest shelf and went to the leather recliner by the fire. "We don't need to go back to the party for a while, do we?" he asked, sinking into the comfortable cushions.

"Nope," she said happily, sitting on the arm of the recliner. Sitting in the warmth and light of the fire, she slid her fingers through his soft hair, and he opened his book and began reading. After barely a moment, he closed the book and balanced it on the other armrest of the recliner. Momoka looked at him, concerned the books she had chosen to fill the library with weren't really to his liking, until he suddenly looped his arm around her waist, and pulled her off of the armrest, onto his lap.

She let out a surprised little gasp, and then giggled a little under his gaze. She fidgeted into a more comfortable position, snuggling into his body, and rested her head on his chest. The sound of his heartbeat, the smell from him and his body filled her head, making her a little dizzy. His gaze didn't falter, and was still overflowing with love, making her cheeks flush a bright pink.

"I love you, Momoka," Fuyuki whispered to her, wrapping his arms around her even tighter.

"I love you too, Fuyuki," Momoka whispered back, "I always will."

"I know..." He held her closer to him, so her forehead was pressed onto his shoulder, and he affectionately caressed her cheek.

She sighed quietly, closing her eyes, "I'm not dreaming, am I...?"

Fuyuki chuckled, "Don't know, let me check," and tipped her chin up gently with the side of his finger, and pressed his lips onto hers.

She sighed once more as the usual wash of pleasure swept over her as it usually did whenever they kissed. "If I am, don't wake me up..."

He laughed again, quieter this time. He laced his fingers with hers and mumbled onto the top of her head, "Momoka...are we...we will be together forever...right?"

"...If you want us to be, then...yes. Of course."

Fuyuki smiled serenely. Momoka smiled back, losing herself in his loving eyes. She had always wanted to see that love in that gaze, and had always wanted him to see the love that was in her eyes too.

Now, she had just that. She had what she always wanted, always dreamed of, always _needed_. Fuyuki loved her as she loved him, and she felt safe and secure in his arms. Looking into his eyes, she knew that, whatever would happen, _somehow she knew_, that those feelings wouldn't leave, _somehow she knew_, that she and Fuyuki would be together for...for forever. Just like he said.

Somehow she knew, that she and Fuyuki had found their _happily ever after_.


End file.
